Passion
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Takes place in season 2. Instead of trying to suck the world into hell, Angelus follows through with his original plan to break Buffy. 'To kill this girl, you have to love her.' It's kind of dark and there is a definite *smut warning* here.
1. Part 1 Angelus

**Passion**

A Fic by: Jenna

Rating: NC-17 for foul language and smut

A/N: Okay, so this is my first foray into B&A in a long, long time and I know I haven't posted on B&A in like—well, forever. And I also know I have several B&A fics out there that seriously need to get finished, but I had lost my inspiration…I can't explain it. It just was, but then I started reading today and my B&A creativity just started to flow and this is what came out. It's not going to be a long one. Three chappies at most, but I was simply excited to be writing about one of my all-time fave couples again, so here it is. Passion…

Dedicated to frosty600 who, unbeknownst to her, got my Angelus/Buffy juices flowing again… Thanks Courtney. :)

Hugs,

Jen

**A/N 2015: I know I have been gone a long time…and I abandoned this fic, but I am finishing it now. I promise. I have also rewritten each chappie in order to make it better and fix the plot flaws I found. I think this is a much better fic now…let me know if you agree.**

**Jen**

**B&Aus******************************B&Aus******************************B&Aus**

_**Part 1: Angelus:**_

He stood next to her bed, a dark shadow, barely visible, only the pale sliver of moonlight streaming in through the partially open curtains of the window gave voice to his presence. His dark eyes drifted over her face. He should go, but he hesitated, glancing down once more at the sleeping girl who'd managed to catapult her way into his un-dead heart. He bit back the gag-reflex he got as a myriad of emotions, vile, disturbing emotions, swirled inside him. It was the spell that little witch had performed. He was a demon. He didn't love. He wasn't in love. He would swear to it, yet...he felt infected with that appalling emotion, and had been for some time. And it wasn't just a spell gone wrong. It was deeper. Apalingly deep and...disturbingly wonderful.

He hated it!

He should just snap her neck right now and be done with the annoying need he felt to be closer to her, but he simply couldn't force himself to kill her—at least not yet. Not until he figured out what it was about Buff that made him _feel. _

Angelus sighed as he ran a knuckle along Buffy's cheek. His touch was almost gentle until he realized how tender he seemed. Disgusted with himself, he jerked his hand back as if she'd burnt him. And maybe she had—or was…? He shook his head and pulled his gaze away from the peaceful face of the Slayer. She looked so damned content. He made a disgusted face at his own thoughts. And yet, why shouldn't she look happily exhausted? He'd literally given her enough orgasms tonight to permanently put a smile on that beautiful face. He'd had his face and his cock buried so far between her thighs in the last two weeks, it was a wonder they hadn't become permanently attached! He licked his lips, still tasting her sweet nectar there from when she'd come, grinding against his face while he'd given her every bit of the benefits of his hundred and fifty plus years of experience at oral sex.

And Buffy had enjoyed it. Oh yeah. She'd enjoyed it so much; she'd pulled his face down between those sweet thighs and begged him to give her an encore performance! And he had. He hadn't made her beg. He hadn't even chained her up. No. He'd just bowed down between those golden thighs and gave her what she yearned for. And what was worse…he'd savored every minute of her screaming his name as she came across his face and down his throat. The way her hot, tight sheath wrapped around his cock was nirvana personified and by far, the closest thing to fucking heaven he was ever going to get!

He scowled and his jaw tightened. He was losing it. He was obsessed with her—his own desires and a spell gone terribly wrong had brought him to his knees and now he was Buff's slave instead of vice-versa.

_What the ever-loving-fuck was wrong with him?!_

She was supposed to be his enemy, yet one minute he wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night fucking her, and the next he wanted to rip the head right off her shoulders and bathe in her blood. This was extreme mood swings, even for him.

He'd never been hooked on a woman. Not even Darla had fascinated him like Buff did and she had been his God-damned sire! Buffy was his addiction and it scared the shit out of him. His stomach clenched and the urge to vomit hit him hard and fast—this was becoming bad. He shouldn't be sitting here waxing poetic on her beauty. He should be breaking this creature, yet he was ridiculously putting off what needed to be done. Instead of breaking Buff, he was fucking her. Slipping into her bed night after night and taking her over and over until neither of them could see straight! He gave her bliss, not torment. It was disgusting and humiliating.

_How had he got here?_

Everything had been so simple when he'd come up with this plan. He'd intended to make her pay for the feelings she'd inspired in Soul-Boy and himself. He sighed and his eyes were once again drawn back to the Slayer when she mumbled his name in her sleep and rolled over onto her side, curling up against her pillow and hugging it to her. Buff should be screaming his name in terror, not murmuring it like a caress as she snuggled.

_This was intolerable. When had things gone so incredibly wrong? _

It didn't take him long to remember. It had started with that damned kiss at the High School. When they'd been possessed by the spirits of old lovers…

**A month prior: The Atrium in the Mansion.**

Angelus stood under the frigid cold spray of water coming from the fountain and no matter how hard he scrubbed and scraped at his flesh, he just couldn't seem to get the stench of her love off his skin. He knew he was bleeding, could actually feel the layers of skin coming off a strip at a time, but fuck it! This feeling—it clung to him like a vile, twisting snake, swirling around him, tightening, squeezing him, strangling him, until he felt his insides were about to burst and he was going open his mouth and spew out poetry and fluffy pink hearts and roses. It was beyond abhorrent. It made him so sick to his stomach that he'd do just about anything to get rid of it. Even if the 'anything' meant scouring himself into a bloodied and raw piece of meat to do it!

"You might want to let up. They say when you've drawn blood, you've exfoliated," Spike quipped from his wheelchair.

Angelus snarled, whirling on him and baring his teeth. "What do you know about it? I'm the one who was friggin' violated. You didn't have this thing in you," he spat as he stalked past Spike and grabbed his shirt.

Drusilla followed after him, ever his faithful puppy. "What was it? A demon?"

Angelus pulled his shirt on. 'No,' he thought, 'it was _so_ much worse than any demon he'd ever faced.' His lip curled and once again the feeling rose up, choking him until he felt the need to climb back under that water and tear himself apart from the inside out. "Love!" he growled. He wanted to gag. Even the word itself sounded foul coming from his lips.

Drusilla looked on with sympathy. "Poor Angel."

Those words made him want to rip Dru's throat out.

_Poor me? Fuck that! I'm not Spike. I'll never be love's bitch!_

He knew Dru was only trying to placate him, but Angelus didn't want to hear it. He simply wanted to forget it. He pulled his jacket on, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and exposing the hard planes of his muscular chest. "Let's get outta here. I need a real vile kill before sunup to wipe this crap out of my system."

"Of course," Drusilla said, "we'll find you a nice toddler."

Dru gave him a sexy little growl and he snarled right back, teasing her. He could always take Dru upstairs and try and alleviate this tension inside. He'd had her several times since he'd been back, but lately his preoccupation with Buff had kept him out of her bed.

_Yeah, and look where that got me?!_

No. He wasn't going there again. He needed to get out. He made his way up the stairs just as Dru glanced back to Spike and asked, "Wanna come, pet?"

Angelus froze midstride. No, unh-unh. There was no way he was listening to 'Roller-Boy's' snarky comments all night. He'd end up dusting him instead of quenching his raging need to feed, fuck and kill!

He bounded back down the steps. "No can do, Dru. I'm sure he'd be hell on wheels, but we don't have much time." He glanced at Spike and smirked. "Gotta travel light." He put his hands on Spike's shoulders and with mock sympathy said, "Sorry. Try to have fun without me."

And with that Angelus led a giggling Drusilla out into the night. He meant what he said. He needed a vile kill, something brutal and ugly, but he wasn't looking for toddlers tonight. No, he was thinking more along the lines of something young, blonde and curvy; some nameless, faceless girl that would be the unfortunate stand in for Buff and what the Slayer had made him feel. His jaw tightened and his gums ached, fangs throbbing, his body burned with the need to rip into butter-soft flesh, and feel the hot liquid gush of blood sliding down his throat. He needed to conquer and destroy. It was, he was sure, the only thing that would make him feel half-way normal again.

"Come on, Dru," he muttered, finally buttoning up his shirt. "I know just where we're gonna go…"

**Later that night:**

Angelus entered his bedroom from his en-suite bathroom, wrapping a towel around his lean waist. Steam from the scalding shower he'd just partaken in wafted into his massive suite after him as he stared at the bloody sheets of his bed and the naked and half naked bodies and body parts littering his room. He shook his head at the macabre picture. He'd really gone off the deep end tonight—even by his standards! His bedroom was literally showered in blood, but it hadn't helped. He'd fed on, fucked and torn apart four (or maybe it was five) different girls in the last few hours and not one of them had satisfied him. Not one of those girls had eased the hunger. He wanted to slam his face into a brick wall or crawl back under the hot spray of the shower he'd just left and scrub off a few more layers of skin.

He sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid the puddles of blood there and went over the grisly deeds he'd committed tonight. He should feel clean again, but as he glanced around his room, he knew he was still infected. Why the fuck hadn't all this carnage helped? He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in an effort to control his rage at his utter failure to wipe away Buffy and the cloying remnants of her repulsive love.

_What the fuck had that little bitch done to him tonight? _

The magic inside the school had obviously placed some kind of whammy on him because he felt totally out of control and nothing like himself. His eyes snapped open. It must have something to do with Buff and whatever trauma she'd somehow infused in him during their kiss.

That kiss…Fuck. It had been so magnetic. His cock twitched to life as he remembered with utter clarity how good she tasted and smelled. Like vanilla and honeysuckle. How soft her lips were under his. His mind wouldn't let him forget how she made that tiny little whimper in the back of her throat as he massaged her tongue with his own and the way she eagerly returned the kiss. How her tiny hands had clung to him and then she'd called him by that pansy's name and it had broken the spell, not to mention it had seriously pissed him off. And what was worse, was that he wasn't sure if he was pissed because she'd called him 'Soul-Boy' or because they'd kissed period!

Ugh! God dammit! He couldn't get her out of his head. He leaped off the bed and began to pace, kicking aside the drained and bloodied corpse of his first victim; Vicki-or maybe it was Nicky—whatever the fuck her name was, she'd been a poor substitute. He glanced at the dead bodies of the blonde women scattered around his room. They all had. They'd simply been blood bags. Not one of them had even been worth the effort to even torture. He'd simply fucked and fed, well, a few he'd ripped limb from limb, but that was only after he'd realized the clawing need he was feeling wasn't abating. It was only getting worse. Why wouldn't this shit go away?! How many tiny blondes did he have to kill?! Ten, twenty—a hundred?!

It hit him then and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could kill a thousand and it wouldn't be enough because they weren't _her_. No other woman could ease this ache. Only Buffy would do. He had to break her. Bring her to heel and then destroy everything good inside her in order to end this. He'd said it to Spike from the get-go. To kill Buff, you had to love her. And he would. He'd love her long and hard and fast, right up until he sank his fangs into her throat and drained her. And then he'd turn her. It was epic. Definitely a plan worthy of 'The Scourge of Europe'! He could only imagine what she'd be like…a Vampire Slayer-turned Vamp. He chuckled wickedly. It was diabolical and_ just_ what he needed to get him out of this funk. She'd be magnificent—his greatest creation yet.

Once he'd realized what he needed to do, the gaping hunger quieted down a bit and Angelus felt a little more in control again. He glanced around his normally neat room with a grimace of distaste. He usually wasn't so messy, but tonight had been chock full of special circumstances. The room reeked of blood and sex and for the first time Angelus didn't savor the scents. It was a brutal reminder that he'd failed tonight; failed to wipe the memory of the Slayer from his head despite giving in to his darkest desires. He dropped the towel, pulled on a pair of silk sleeping pants and padded barefooted across the room to the door. He may be feeling marginally better now that he had a plan of action, but he sure as hell wasn't sleeping in this bloodbath, especially when it had done nothing to assuage the baser needs driving him. He strode out of the room and headed for Drusilla's bedroom.

A small smile played about his sensual lips. Maybe giving Dru a little bit of pain would help with the lingering effects of his run in with the Slayer—she always did go for it rough and after all he'd been through, he was feeling downright vicious tonight!

**B&Aus****************B&Aus*******************B&Aus*******************B&Aus**

**The next night: Sunny-Rest Cemetery.**

_Damn him! It was his fault she couldn't concentrate!_

Buffy tried to dodge the punch, she'd seen it coming, but she was distracted and instead took a solid blow to the jaw, she felt her lip crack and she fell to her knees, panting and spitting up blood. The fledge rushed her again, all brawn, no brains and in an instant she was back on her feet, blocking the kick he'd aimed for her head while deftly spinning out of the way and barely avoiding the charge from the second one coming at her from behind. She should have had these two dusted five minutes ago, but she was off her game; she knew it. Just as she knew the reason was because of what had happened last night. She'd kissed Angelus!

The memory was right there, taunting her and she couldn't seem to get it together tonight to do her duty with her normal speed, efficiency. She couldn't even muster up enough energy to offer up even one of her normal quips to boot. She wasn't slaying with her normal flair, no she was simply trying to get the job done so she could go home and brood some more over how delicious his lips were and how much she missed being able to kiss and touch that perfect body freely and at her leisure.

A third fledge rose from the ground and Buffy groaned. "Great, just what I need."

Suddenly a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spun to face this newest and by far faster threat. She crouched down into a fighting stance, but instead of attacking her, the blur went after the fledge and in that blip of an instant, one of the newbies turned to dust before her eyes. When the dust cleared and she was able to see Angelus standing there with a stake in his hand, she gasped; stunned.

_What the hell?_

He waved away the lingering dust with one hand and smirked at her. "You look a little off tonight, lover." His eyes raked over her taking in her split lip and dirty jeans. "And since the only one who'll be killing you…is me." He shrugged. "Thought I'd lend a hand."

Before she was able to come up with a suitably sarcastic reply to that, the other newbies decided to attack. But with Angelus there, her senses had come back full force; razor sharp and tingling with awareness. He was a Master vampire. It used to be the same with Angel. She just fought better with him at her side. Something about all that power just brought out the Slayer in her and with Angelus it was no different. If anything, she was even more hyper-alert. Between the two of them, it was a massacre and the fledglings were nothing more than ashes in the wind in mere seconds.

When the brief fight was over, he strolled up to her, coming to a stop less than a foot away. He tilted his head to the side, as if studying her and Buffy barely controlled the urge to take a step back. _Never let him see you sweat._ She knew very well Angelus would use any weakness against her, but she did keep a suspicious eye on him, her entire body tight with tension, prepared in case he suddenly attacked her.

When he simply continued to stare at her, Buffy felt some of the tension ease and suddenly she felt weary and oh-so-tired. "What do you want, Angelus?" she sighed, rolling her shoulders to ease the sore muscles there.

He chuckled darkly. "Now that's a loaded question…" He gave a haphazard shrug of his shoulders and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Buffy yanked her head back and his smile turned nasty. "Oh, I don't know…a new car. World peace…" He snickered for a moment before his smile vanished and eyes turned deadly and cold. "You lying under me covered in blood."

This time, Buffy couldn't help it, she took a step back, several in fact before she got a grip on the utter horror his words had inspired. She gave him a flippant smirk. "Well, good luck with that, but if you stay here, the only thing you're gonna get is my stake in your cold, dead heart!"

He followed after her, taking several steps forward to match the ones she'd taken in retreat. "Really?" he purred in that voice that still had the power to make her knees turn to jelly. "Then do it." He opened his arms wide and stuck his chest out. "Stake me." His eyes darkened and he licked his lips as he let his gaze roam her body. "Because if you don't stake me, I sure as hell am going to stake you," he said, lewdly thrusting his hips forward and leaving no room for doubt on what he planned on _staking_ her with!

Buffy's mind went totally numb. What new game was this? "What the hell are you doing?" She glared at him. "You were pretty clear when you told me I wasn't…" She couldn't finish. It was still too raw and painful.

"What?" His eyes widened and he suddenly grinned. "Oh. You mean when I told you that you had a lot to learn about men?" Buffy didn't answer. She simply stared up at him, her chin tilted at a mutinous angle as if saying, 'you know that's exactly what I'm talking about!'

His answering grin was smugly arrogant. "Well, you do. But I can teach you and I will…" he purred, sliding forward until barely an inch separated their bodies. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, Buff. And by the time I'm through with you, you really will be a pro."

Her face flushed and her breathing became erratic. The images he'd conjured were as arousing as they were disturbing and Buffy was suddenly very, very afraid. "Screw you!" she screamed and shoved him back as hard as she could.

Angelus went flying. He bounced off a massive tombstone in the shape of an angel, breaking one of its wings in the process, and landed on the ground next to the gravestone. He was laughing as he got to his feet again. "Oh, I plan to Buff, just not tonight." He straightened his jacket, but didn't make a move to come towards her again. "Tonight I'm gonna let you go home to your virginal little bed, all alone and dream of me…" He licked his lips. "You're going to imagine all the wicked, delicious things I'm going to do to that hot little body of yours and you're going to ache for me to be between your thighs again."

Buffy blushed profusely while vehemently shaking her head. "I'd never let you do any of those things to me. Only Angel! I love Angel. I hate you. You're a monster!"

He gave her a final smirk. "A monster you're going to let into your bed," he stated with a confidence that set Buffy's teeth on edge.

"Never," she shot back.

He ran a hand down his lean belly and Buffy's eyes were hopelessly drawn to that hand, despite her every desire not to look. Angelus noticed and his smirk widened. "Oh, you'll let me in alright," he taunted seductively. "Because you still want this body despite the fact that it isn't your precious Angel manning the ship anymore. You want me." He leaned in, invading her space. "Even though you know you shouldn't."

Buffy floundered for a scathing retort, but she was far too terrified he was absolutely right and her brain simply couldn't form a reply amidst the panic settling within her, chilling her to the very marrow of her soul.

_Was he planning on seducing her now? Was this some new torment he'd cooked up just for her? Oh God._

She backed away from him. "Go away, Angelus. I don't know what this… (She waved a hand between them) is, but I'm not buying it."

As quick as his smile came, it went, and he glared at her with an expression that could only be called seething and malignant. "Believe me…I know how you feel," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean? How could you possibly know what I feel?"

He rolled his shoulders in a careless shrug. "It doesn't matter, lover. It is what it is. You will be mine—even if I didn't want it that way. It's just meant to be," he said mysteriously and with those ominous words he turned and stalked away, dark coat billowing out behind him.

She blinked, trying to follow him with her eyes, but as quickly as he'd appeared, he'd vanished too, leaving Buffy to stand there in a tumultuous blend of confusion and anxiety about what he was up to with this new strategy.

**B&Aus*****************B&Aus*******************B&Aus*******************B&Aus**

And so it went. For the next two weeks, every time Buffy was on patrol alone, Angelus would show up, unannounced, help her dust her allotted list, before teasing and tormenting her with his sly innuendos, sexual banter and offensive barbs. Sometimes they'd fight. Pummeling each other until they were both bleeding and painfully broken, but then there were the times when he'd just yank her to him and kiss the breath right out of her. Making her forget everything that stood between them—including her calling.

It was like walking into a tempest. Angelus' moods blew so hot and cold, but Buffy began to crave his presence despite the mercurial changes he exhibited. And it didn't matter if they fought like wildcats, or made out like horny teenagers, each and every time he left, disappearing into a shadowy fog of leather and spicy cologne, he always left Buffy feeling a little more confused and (to her dismay) achingly more aware of her rising desire for him.

Their dance was spiraling out of control. Both of them refusing to give an inch.

Buffy was at the end of her rope.

Angelus was a vampire on a mission.

Something had to give…and it did. The night Spike and Drusilla unleashed the Judge.

**Two weeks ago:**

Angelus was on the hunt. He needed something young, blonde and pretty. He didn't really care if she was willing at this point. He simply needed to shove his dick into her as he tore her throat out. Buff had been a royal bitch tonight and he needed to make something or someone fucking pay for it.

The Bronze was deserted and he scowled. Where the fuck, were all the girls? Oh, that's right. Prom was next week. Girls went to the Mall before Prom, getting their dresses fitted and all that crap. Buff might not be going, but Angelus was sure a whole hell of a lot of look-a-likes would be there. Juicy little plums, just ripe for the picking.

He smirked and sped off towards Sunnydale's only Mall.

Angelus entered the two storied chrome plaza, stunned at the scene before him. Oh yeah, girls were here and so was every Tom, Dick, Harry and—he glanced to the balcony and scowled when he spied Drusilla and Spike too! The Judge was standing like a statue beside the pair and he rolled his eyes in disgust. Great and they brought the 'Jolly-Blue-Giant' with them too. Across the mall was Buff. She was kneeling and…he almost choked when he saw what she had in her hands…

"Holy shit!" he chortled. She had a grenade launcher!

Angelus had the urge to protect Drusilla, his favored childe, but really…this was just a stupid plan, one he'd vetoed two days ago. Apparently Spike and Dru had decided to go it alone, despite his order to forget it, because here they were facing off with the Slayer in a fight they couldn't possibly win. He crossed his arms over his chest and decided to wait and see how it worked out for them. He snorted softly, like he didn't already know!

Like any curious spectator, Angelus' eyes went back and forth between the combatants

The Judge was blathering on about some nonsense saying "no weapon forged would be able to hurt him".

And he looked real intimidating…that is until Buff hefted that damned cannon onto her shoulder. "That was then…" she said, aiming the rocket launcher. "This is now."

Angelus recognized that look in her eyes. Buff wasn't fucking around and she was about to kick some serious Jolly-blue-ass!

The Judge (still not the brightest bulb on the tree) asked what her weapon did. Buffy's smirk was almost as wicked as his own and Angelus decided it would be a good time to seek cover. He'd just hit the floor and managed to position himself behind a huge potted plant when she pulled the trigger.

The explosion was deafening and Angelus glanced up just as Drusilla leaped off the balcony in a mad dash to save herself. Spike, still in his wheelchair, went flying when the Judge got hit with Buffy's grenade. Angelus turned his head away, ducking behind his cover as the demon exploded, sending blue body parts flying. After the smoke cleared, he raised his head again. Drusilla was babbling and crying hysterically as she searched the rubble for Spike. Angelus ignored his need to help his childe—he was her Sire, but he sure as hell wasn't aligning himself with this fiasco just to save the bleached wonder! Just then Spike's blonde head popped up amongst the debris. He was cursing fluently (as usual) and Angelus _almost_ felt sorry for the peroxided twit as Drusilla had to pick his broken body up in her skinny arms and carry him from the wreckage of their failed attempt to bring down the Slayer. He turned away from Spike and Dru hobbling away. They should have listened to him and his sympathy was short-lived. Instead his eyes went to Buffy. She was jubilant in her victory—face flushed with triumph. He imagined her nipples were even hard. The image of Buff turned on after a kill made his cock rise up and push against the fly of his leather pants. She was sexy like this. Death wrapped in a pretty package, just like he was.

In that instant, Angelus decided he'd waited long enough.

_Tonight she would be his…_

**B&Aus*******************B&Aus*****************B&Aus******************B&Aus**

**Later that night: Buffy's bedroom.**

With a sigh, Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and began to undress. She pulled off her hoodie and tossed it across the room, it landed half in half out of her hamper, but she was too tired to notice or care. Her hands went to her jeans and she unbuttoned them, before standing up and sliding them down her hips and kicking them off. They landed in a heap by her closet, but again, she didn't care. She simply needed to take a shower and crawl into bed and maybe sleep for a week or so.

Tonight had been a real bitch. Thank God Xander had gotten a hold of that RPG grenade launcher or else they'd all be burnt to a crisp right about now. The only surprise had been that Angelus had been mysteriously absent for the whole shin-dig. Buffy didn't even want to dwell on why she felt the need to always know what he was up to. She excused it by saying it was because he was so dangerous, but in her heart of hearts, she knew she was lying to herself. She simply wanted to see him. To know he was still around even if she couldn't have him anymore.

With a muttered curse, she pushed Angelus from her mind, grabbed her toiletries and a towel and headed for her bathroom for a much needed shower.

A half hour later, a freshly scrubbed Buffy headed back to her room. Her body felt better after the long hot shower, but her heart and mind were still in turmoil. She got into bed and curled up on her side with Mr. Gordo clutched to her chest. She remembered Angel playing with him and it brought forth both a smile and a slight sob.

_God! She missed him so much._

Silent tears trailed down her face as she remembered that one beautiful night with him. It had been everything every girl dreams of for their first time. He'd been so tender. So gentle, yet so magnificently good that it had literally rocked her world and knocked her socks off. She'd never imagined making love could feel like that. He'd made her body sing and she ached to have that back. She shivered. Angelus' kisses were so different. It was the same mouth, but where Angel swept her away with loving exchanges. Angelus dominated her with brutal efficiency. He took control of every aspect of their passion and (despite her best efforts to the contrary) he made her body sing too.

Was he right? Did she still ache for Angel so badly that she was willing to let the demon have her in order to be possessed by that beautiful body again?

Buffy whimpered and buried her head in her pillow. He was breaking her down and she simply didn't know how to stop him.

**Outside:**

Angelus sat crouched on the tree outside her window. Her back was to him, but he could hear the small sobs she tried to keep hidden and rejoiced in them. She'd had a major win today, but still she cried. He smiled. Finally, she was starting to feel the pain. No one could exhibit their misery as beautifully as Buff. She truly was glorious in her grief. He wanted to lick the tears from her face, just to taste the sweet agony there.

It was time. Time to make her really suffer…

Silently, he swung a leg into her window and eased his shoulders inside. He paused, waiting to see if she'd heard him before making his way over to the bed.

He slipped his jacket off and just then Buffy rolled over. He tossed the leather duster across the small chair in her room and gave her what he hoped was a disarming smile. "Why so sad, Buff? The Slayer and her Scooby Gang saved the day. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Buffy froze. Her tears still wet on her cheeks as she stared at him, the delicious torture she was feeling written all over her face and Angelus had to restrain himself from just jumping her and going for the jugular. Her torment was like the sweetest ambrosia and he wanted to eat her up and then come back for seconds.

"Go away," she whispered hoarsely. He didn't respond and she added a breathless and broken, "please."

Her plea was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. An invitation he couldn't refuse. "I can't," he said as his fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and he flicked open the top few, exposing a good portion of his sculpted chest. "Your torment calls to me. If you let me, Buff. I can make it all go away."

His words, as well as the sight of him undressing galvanized Buffy into action and she scooted up against her headboard, pulling her comforter up to her chin. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" she stuttered, helplessly ogling his pale beauty while trying to come to grips with the twist in her plans for the evening.

"What does it look like?" he said, fingering the next button on his shirt teasingly before flipping it open.

Buffy licked her lips, shaking her head as if denying what she was seeing. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Get out!"

He chuckled. "We both know you don't really want me to leave, Buff, so quit playing the ingénue and start getting out of your clothes, lover."

"Anja-what?" His response was a smirk and Buffy shook her head to clear it of the spell he seemed to be casting on her. "Whatever Angelus," she snapped, doing her best to glare at him menacingly. "I'm warning you, if you undue or open one more button—I'll stake your ass!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're really adorable when you're mad, Buff. But we both know you don't mean that. You could've staked me several times, but you didn't. There's a connection between us and I'm done fighting it." He placed a knee on her bed, ready to see if Soul-Boy's fantasy was real or fiction. "I think it's time we revisit that night of 'perfect happiness' and see if it was all it was cracked up to be. Don't you?"

Buffy's eyes about popped from her head at that. "No!" she gasped, jumping from bed and making a mad dash for the door.

Angelus got there first and she bumped right into his chest. He caught her and held her captive in his arms. "Unh-unh-unh," he chided, wagging a finger at her. "No more running away. We've played this game long enough. I know you want me, Buff. Quit denying it. Your kisses tell me everything I need to know."

The prominent bulge in his pants was pressed right up against her belly, letting her know he was quite serious. With a sharp cry of fear and frustration, Buffy yanked herself free. "Stop," she demanded as she backed away from him, panting, confused and (God help her) excited too. "You're insane right? You've finally just went completely loopy and lost your evil little mind!"

Angelus ignored her diatribe as he strode forward. His smirk was pure sin as he told her, "First of all, Buff, there's nothing and I do mean _nothing_ little about me, lover. You know that." Buffy gasped and her face burned at his insinuation. Angelus grinned and kept right on coming. "Second. Just admit you want me. I think it's obvious I want it, too." He glanced down at his body and Buffy's eyes were drawn there as well. Her cheeks reddened even further when she got a good look at the way his leather pants were stretched oh-so-taut over his crotch. Angelus chuckled huskily when she hastily looked away, biting her lip. "Why are we fighting it?" he asked her. "Let's give each other what we need…" He stalked her back towards the bed, making sure he kept a close eye on her in case she made a break for it again. "Give in… You know you want to."

Buffy shook her head vehemently, holding out a hand as if to ward him off. "No. I can't. Stay away from me, Angelus."

He made a *tsking* sound and stopped. "I'm disappointed in you, babe. I never took you for a liar."

Her eyes widened. "I'm not—"

"Yeah, you are," he told her crossing his arms over his chest. "I can smell your desire. You want me. I want you." He shrugged. "Why does this have to be such a big deal?"

"What the hell do you mean? It_ is_ a big deal! It's huge!"

He laughed out loud, a wicked sound that sent shivers racing up Buffy's spine. "That's what you said the first time, but you handled it fine." His hand cupped his package lewdly and Buffy's face flushed about seven shades of bright red at such a wicked display.

"I—you know I wasn't—" She sputtered to a stop when he just grinned even more and finally she simply snarled at him. "You're an asshole!"

He took her momentary lack of focus to his advantage by tackling her onto her bed. Buffy fought him like a wildcat but his superior weight pinned her to the mattress beneath her writhing body. He held her arms over her head and ground his arousal against the hot core between her straining thighs. She trembled and let out a soft gasping moan and Angelus knew he had her. She was his for the taking…

*********************B&Aus********************

**Okay that's the end of the 1****st**** part. Click that little button and feed the beast so she can feed me… :) **


	2. Part 2: The Seduction

**Passion **

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: This chappie is one huge NC: 17 for language and graphic smut. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me!

**A/N 2015: As you can see I am reposting this entire fic. I had some huge plot flaws in the first version—like why did no one ever call me on having Spike "walk" away from the mall. He was in a wheelchair! ;) Yikes! Anyhow, I'm fixing the flaws and this fic is just about finished now so I will be working on it (no starting anything new) until it is finished.**

**Thank you to all my friends here. You guys truly inspire me!**

**Jen**

*******************B/Aus******************B/Aus******************B/Aus******************

**When last we saw our couple:**

_Angelus__ used her momentary lack of focus to his advantage by tackling her onto her bed. Buffy fought him like a wildcat, but his superior weight pinned her to the mattress beneath her writhing body. He held her arms over her head and ground his arousal against the hot core between her straining thighs. She trembled and let out a soft gasping moan and Angelus knew he had her. She was his for the taking…_

**Part 2: The Seduction**

Buffy struggled valiantly, but Angelus was an experienced lover—with over a hundred and fifty years of debauched sex under his belt, he used those superior skills to play her body like a fine tuned instrument, making her sing with pleasure with each and every kiss and touch.

"Don't fight it, Buff," he purred against her throat, scraping his fangs against the pulsing throb of her jugular, letting her know without words that he could take more than just her body if he chose to. "Let me make you feel again. Even pain is better than nothing. You know you want it…just let go."

His words and the underlying threat was like a bucket of ice water over her head and Buffy was instantly reminded of _who_ was in her bed and how dangerous he could be. It kick-started her Slayer instincts and she immediately went on the offensive, shoving at his chest and shoulders and bucking her hips wildly to throw him off. "I don't want you. I want Angel. You're just a substitute," she spat, going for what she thought would damage him the most, his ego. Buffy was sure that was the only thing she was capable of hurting with Angelus. He certainly didn't have a heart she could break!

But he surprised her by laughing. "Ouch. Put your claws away, kitten," he teased, leaning down to softly nibble on her lips. Inside he was furious and vowed to make her pay for that little comment, but outside, he continued his game. Seduce Buff, make her love him—the demon—and then break her down bit by bit before he destroyed her.

He leaned up on one elbow; still keeping her pinned under his body, and gave her a lop-sided grin. "Would it help if I told you that you were the best I ever had and I can't stop thinking about you?"

Buffy froze, her mouth opening into a silent 'O' of surprise. "I…what did you say?" she breathed, her body stilling under his as if the wind had been sucked right out of her sails.

He smirked. _'Cha-ching! He shoots and scores!'_

He knew that little bit would get to her. It was true to a point. He really_ couldn't _stop thinking about her. He thought about her all the time. Thought about how he wanted to rip her throat out and leave her dead and bleeding on her watcher's doorstep. He thought about turning her and making her the one thing she was born to kill. He thought about ramming his dick inside her until she couldn't see straight and he definitely thought about her face and how perfectly miserable she'd be when he finally broke that indomitable spirit of hers.

Oh yeah, he thought about Buff all the time, just not in the 'Harlequin Romance' kind of way he was sure she'd just taken that statement.

As far as being the best…well, he had to assume Buffy's_ 'perfection' _was Angel's retarded fantasy or his disgusting love for her, because no one could be that God-damned unforgettable! Darla had been an experienced courtesan in her human life and a dominating and demanding whore in her vampire life, yet she'd never rocked his world quite like that. It was a riddle he had to solve and he hadn't been kidding when he'd told her he wanted to see if that night was all it was cracked up to be.

It taunted him—teased him until Angelus simply had to know for himself…

Was she really that fucking perfect?

Buffy squirmed under him and it snapped him back to the present issue at hand. Fucking Buff into her sweet little mattress. "You heard me, Buff. I think about you all the time."

"Yeah, I can only imagine," she returned, her lower lip jutting. "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know what you think about?"

He almost chuckled. Maybe she was smarter than he'd given her credit for. His voice lowered and he turned on the charm as he nuzzled his lips along her neck. "I think about what you're going to feel like wrapped around my cock," he purred, his tongue tracing the delicate shell of her ear. Buffy gasped and shuddered. "I think about how hot and tight you are and how that little whimper you make when I kiss you turns me on."

"Stop!" she panted. "Just stop." Buffy turned her head away. "What new game is this? Why? I know you hate me for loving Angel, so why are you doing this?"

"Who says I hate you?" He raised his head to stare into her eyes. "Maybe I'm just tired of fighting my feelings."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she seemed to be trying to see inside his soul. He had to bite back a smirk. Good luck with that—she, better than anyone, knew he didn't have one.

And she did, but the truth was, Buffy wasn't only fighting Angelus and his manipulations. She was fighting herself as well. And it was her own demons and desires that (she feared) would be her downfall. Angelus was right. She still ached for that body. She still got weak in the knees when she saw his pale muscled beauty. And despite his evil ways, Buffy was hopelessly addicted. He was her kryptonite and nothing he did could make her desire him any less.

The fight seemed to leave her and Angelus nearly crowed with victory. "I knew you'd see things my way, babe," he said confidently.

It was his arrogance that fired her up again because just as he leaned in to kiss her again, her knee came up abruptly and connected to his groin. The power behind it made his gut churn and the urge to vomit hit him hard. If she'd been a little more to the left, she'd have connected with his boys dead on, as it was she'd just barely missed making a eunuch out of him.

He gasped and fell to his side, letting her go as his hands went to his crotch and he cupped himself in a natural reaction to the pain that was radiating from his scrotum. "You fucking little bitch!" he gritted out, his jaw clenched tight against the God-awful pain.

"What? Not happy with my view of things now?" Buffy snipped, pushing him off her completely. She pushed her hair out of her face and glared at him, not at all upset to see him curled up in a ball and protecting his privates. "Oh…and don't call me babe or bitch. It's so cliché."

"You're going to pay for that, Buff."

"Not if I make you pay first," she said, scrambling to get away from him, but as she leapt to get off the bed, he caught her ankle and she went down face first, half her body still up on the bed and her lower half hanging over it. She kicked out at him. "Get off me!"

The pain was fading as fast as it had come and Angelus thanked fucking hell for vampire recuperating powers as he reeled her back in like one would a fish struggling on a line. "You're a pistol, aren't you, lover?"

"You know what they say about playing with guns?!" she shot back and aimed a kick at his face.

He growled when the heel of her foot just missed connecting with his chin. His jaw tightened. Enough was enough! He'd had a plan and she was fucking it up. "I wanted to play nice tonight, but you want it rough?" A slow, wicked smile spread across his handsome face as he dragged Buffy back on the bed. "Alright then. We'll do it your way." He gave a careless shrug. "I like my women to have a bit of fight in them anyways."

"I'm not your woman!" Buffy spat, struggling like a spitting kitten until he managed to get her rolled under him again. She bucked under him, trying to get him off her.

Angelus took advantage of their positions and settled himself between her thighs again. "Ooh, keep that up…damn you're hot when you're all worked up, baby."

Buffy immediately stopped all movement as the rigid proof of his excitement came in contact with her center. "Don't call me that!" she huffed, trying to squirm away from him _and_ his hard on.

"What? You don't want to be my baby?" he teased, rubbing himself against her.

"Stop that! And I'm not _your _anything!" she snarled, his erection spurring her into another all-out struggle to escape him.

He chuckled as he captured both her wrists and pinned them above her head, his eyes locked on her heaving chest. He licked his lips. "You will be," he stated with deadly confidence. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. "By the end of tonight, you'll be screaming my name as I plow that sweet, tight little quim of yours, Buff. Never doubt it."

He'd said that with such cocky arrogance, Buffy froze, fear paralyzing her momentarily. She yanked her head away from those far too tempting lips. "What are you…delusional? Maybe in a parallel universe I'd want you, but in this one…?" She gave him a cheeky smirk, hoping to anger him. Angry Angelus was preferable to this one. "Sorry, unh-unh, isn't gonna happen!"

"Really?" he said, calling her bluff as his grip tightened on her wrists. "So let me get this straight, you don't want me? Not even the tiniest bit?"

Buffy winced at the pressure, but couldn't resist taunting him just the same. "Now you're getting it. Maybe you're not as crazy as you sound…"

Her fire made his blood hum even as her words made him see red. He was really going to enjoy breaking her. "So, was I delusional the other night when you had your tongue rammed down my throat?"

Buffy flushed to the roots of her hair, but maintained her cool as she gave him what appeared to be a casual shrug from underneath him. "So we kissed? Big deal," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I was imagining you were Angel. Have you got that, or do you need me to write it down in order for it to get through that thick, conceited head of yours?!"

Angelus's answer was a husky chuckle. "Liar," he said.

She turned red again and looked like she would implode. And his breath held as he awaited her response. She was like trying to capture lightning, but Angelus was determined. He wanted her—needed to see for himself if she was more than the usual quick fuck and feed. He was sure she'd be out of his system once he'd given in to the need to have her. And then…while she lay under him, still reeling from the pleasure he could give her, he was going to enjoy making her eat each and every word she'd spat in his face tonight.

"I think you're scared, Buff. Scared that you'll like it too much and then where will you be?" He buried his face in her neck, purring softly as he wantonly rubbed against her again, giving them both just a bit of the friction needed to simulate the sex act.

"Oh!" Buffy gasped, shuddering as the solid proof of his arousal was (once again) firmly wedged against the apex of her thighs, giving her a fresh reminder of how big he was.

"Why are you doing this?" she panted, trying to deny the attraction.

The memory of her night with Angel was still so vivid.

"Because I want you to admit you want me."

"Well, I want you to stop," she griped. "Looks like neither of us are getting what we want tonight."

He laughed softly. "Do you really want me to stop, Buff?" He transferred her wrists to one hand while the other trailed down her chest to cup her breast through her tank top. Her nipple peaked hard and rigid; he smirked. "Is that your final answer?"

Buffy bit her lip to stifle the small moan that tried to burst forth. "Y-yes!"

"Liar. Your mouth lies, Buff. But your body…now it tells the truth."

Buffy was silent as she furiously tried to figure out a way out of the situation she found herself in.

Angelus took her silence in stride. She was close to breaking and he still had his secret weapon—the one thing that Buff couldn't resist. He was wearing his soul-boy suit and if he turned on the mush just a bit…

"You know…" he mused, as he continued to stroke her body gently, as if calming her as well as exciting. "Dru calls me Angel. Always has."

That random statement caused Buffy's attention to shift back to his face and away from how good he felt on top of her, how wonderful his hands felt. "O—kay, color me confused, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying, when you go on about how you love Angel…" He shrugged. "Well, Angel was still me—a whiny, pathetic version maybe, but still me, Buff."

"No!" she snapped and started struggling again. "Angel was good! Angel…" His loss overwhelmed her again and her words broke as tears filled her eyes. "Angel loved me," she finished in a whisper, all the fight seemingly sucked right out of her.

Angelus knew bringing up Soul-Boy would do it. Buff needed finesse and tenderness and he was willing to give it to her this one time, yet he could not resist the urge to lean down to lick at her silent tears. Her sorrow was divine and he vibrated with pleasure as her lust, as well as her agony assailed his senses. The combination was exquisite.

He wanted it all.

"I can make the pain go away, lover," he breathed against her cheek. "All you have to do is let me in…" Buffy's face crumpled and Angelus smiled in predatory anticipation.

It was all too much. He was so tempting wearing the face of her lover as he said those words. At heart, Buffy was just a girl who had loved and lost so much in her short life. Angel had given her love and when she lost him…it changed her. Buffy was beginning to believe the good she did wasn't worth the sorrow. And in that desperate pain, she wanted to give up and just let Angelus take it all away.

"Yes," she finally answered, turning her head and exposing her succulent neck to him. "It hurts. Make it stop."

He realized with a start that she thought he was going to kill her. End it all in one quick and bloody strike. It _almost_ made him feel sorry for her.

'_Oh Buff_, _you wish it would be that simple._ _You're not getting off that easily. You make me feel human. That's not a thing I can forgive lightly._'

So, instead of biting her, he kissed her. Buffy gasped in surprise, but then moaned when his tongue traced her lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. She opened and gave him what he wanted and Angelus growled in a mixture of triumph and lust.

_The Slayer had fallen—she belonged to him now. And he was eager to claim his prize._

Angelus cautiously let go of her hands. When she didn't struggle or try to slap the taste from his mouth, he slid his hands inside her shirt, tugging her tank upwards and exposing her delectable little breasts to his hungry gaze for the first time. He palmed those perfect mounds in his big hands, squeezing them experimentally and gliding his thumbs over each pink tipped peak.

"Perfect…" he muttered and lowered his head to taste them.

Buffy gave a soft, whimpering moan as he took her nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue, sucking and gently nibbling on her like she was a delicious treat to be savored.

He moved on to the other breast, giving it the same treatment before raising his head. A satisfied smile curled his lips. "You taste like sunshine. So warm," he said softly. He rubbed his cheek against the hard tips of her breasts. "It's been two hundred and fifty years since I've felt the sun on my flesh, but tasting you reminds me of how sweet its rays could be."

Buffy was stunned at his words. Angel, while sweet and tender, had never waxed poetic about her beauty or how she made him feel. Angelus's compliment confused her, even as it sent her heart to pounding with pleasure. "Why are you being so nice," she asked, her voice small and breathless. If he simply wanted to win—he already had. So why was he being tender with her? What did he hope to gain?

Angelus smiled against her flesh. It had been a long time since he'd actually put forth the effort to seduce a woman. Reason being, it took far more effort than he was usually willing to spend on a meal, however, Buff was worth it. The old adage, 'You got more flies with sugar than vinegar' popped in his head and he knew his gentleness would be her downfall. And in the end, when he knocked her off the pedestal he'd placed her on, it would make her fall from grace all the sweeter…

"I told you I wanted to be nice," he said. "But if you'd rather I be rough…" He took her nipple back into his mouth and bit down until she gasped and arched her back, offering him even more of her delicious body. He yanked her sleeping pants off with one brutal *rriipp* and sat back to admire Buff lying under him in nothing more than a tiny scrap of lacy pink panties. He licked his lips. "Delicious." Quick as a cat, he was between her thighs, spreading them and putting his mouth where he had fantasized more than a few times in the last two weeks.

Buffy nearly came off the bed when his hot breath blew across her center. "Angelus!" she cried, arching under him, her tiny fists clutching the sheets beneath her.

Hearing his name fall from her lips made him hot and excited. Finally! He raised his head and his eyes were so dark with lust, they appeared black. He got to his knees and pulled her up so that she was kneeling on the bed with him, facing him. "I want you naked," he gritted out, breathing hard as he literally tore the panties off her golden body.

Buffy gave a short cry when he stripped her, but truthfully, she was in complete agreement at this point. "Yeah, well that makes two of us," she whispered and her tiny hands went to the buttons on his silk shirt. His shirt was still half unbuttoned, but her fingers were shaking so badly, she couldn't seem to get the rest of them unbuttoned. Her face scrunched up into a pout as she redoubled her efforts, but the buttons were tiny and Buffy was impatient. "C'mon," she muttered, biting her lip. Angelus let out a soft chuckle and Buffy's eyes shot to his.

He smirked. "Problems lover?"

"Nope," she returned and ripped the damned shirt open, sending buttons flying pell-mell across the room. She nodded when his magnificent chest and belly was exposed to her avid gaze. "There," she said with a nod, "much better."

Angelus simply laughed. He liked Buff all fired up. She was hot as hell when she was feisty, but when her hands went to his belt buckle, he stopped her. "Normally, I'd be all for you ripping my clothes off me," he told her silkily. "But since I doubt you have a pair of pants big enough for me stashed in your closet. I'm not looking to sneak out of your house later in nothing more than my leather jacket!"

Buffy giggled. "Yeah, good point."

"I thought so," he replied as he made quick work of the fastenings of both his belt and his tight fitting leather pants.

When his pants sagged and slid down his hips, Buffy gaze landed on the faint line of hair that led from his navel down and then disappeared into the waistband of his pants. She licked her lips.

Angelus ran his finger along that treasure trail, knowing the effect it had on women. "See something you like, Buff?"

She reached out, her small hand touching his belly. "You're so beautiful."

He sucked in a sharp breath as her touch made his erection swell and strain against the leather confines of his pants. It took all of his concentration to stick to his plan of seduce Buff, not fall prey to Buffy's innocent seduction.

She was so untainted, despite the monsters she faced on a day to day basis. And while a part of Angelus was fascinated with her guilelessness, his demonic nature was disgusted by the pure love he felt from her. It made him feel soiled. He wanted to scrub himself raw if need be until Buff and her cloying love was cleansed from him once and for all!

"You're the one who's beautiful, baby," he murmured, shoving down his abhorrence and playing the role of gentle lover better than he'd ever imagined he was capable of.

_Really—this was an Academy Award performance!_

If Angelus heard the tiny, niggling voice that whispered in his head, telling him he was playing this role almost_ too_ easily, he refused to listen to it. Tonight he was going for the gold. He would firmly have the 'Greatest Slayer to ever live' under his thumb. And each and every revolting, saccharinely sweet word he uttered to achieve that goal would be worth it when he finally unveiled his creation to the world.

_Buffy, the Slayer-Vamp!_

Making Buffy his would make him a legend—an icon in the vampire world! It would be a mission worthy of the Scourge of Europe.

Angelus quickly discarded his pants. He had been thinking of fucking Buff for weeks and now that he had her where he wanted her he was going to blow the top of her head off tonight. And the first thing on his menu was getting a taste of that enticing ambrosia between her legs. He'd barely had a taste and it called to him like a siren's song. His mouth watered and he moved down her body, placing several wet, heated kisses to her tummy as he made his way towards his own private version of Nirvana.

Buffy bolted upright when he slithered between her thighs and spread them wide. His breath huffed against her moist folds and she gasped. This time she was utterly nude and without barriers—it made her nervous and insecure.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Angel had done this for her on that special night, but she'd never, in a million years, thought Angelus would be such a generous lover. Now that she'd given in, she'd expected a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am kind 'a thing!

"What does it look like? Did you think that tiny taste would satisfy me?" he teased, giving her a sexy wink before lowering his head again. Her body tensed when his tongue flicked out and he slid it along her slit, swirling it between her folds, groaning deeply when the full flavor of her hit his senses for the first time.

Buffy moaned right along with him. "Oh God!" she cried softly, her fingers tightening in his hair.

His tongue moved up and down and around her sex, softly lapping up her juices, but avoiding her clitoris directly. He swirled, lapped and tapped his tongue all around that little bundle of nerves, using the tricks he'd learned in over a hundred and fifty years at gratifying a demanding female sire to bring Buffy right to the edge, before he took that little button into his mouth and suckled on it. Her hips bucked wildly and his eyes closed in pleasure. He purred, the rumbling vibrations pushed Buffy over the edge and she screamed his name as she came, grinding shamelessly against his oh-so-talented mouth and tongue.

Angelus swallowed down her nectar, purring again. She was fucking heavenly and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her sweet folds and feast upon her for hours, like an 'All you can eat-Buffy-Buffet'! He dove back in for another taste…

Buffy was far too sensitive for that though and with a cry, she squirmed away from him, panting and shaking from her climax. "No more! Please…oh God—too much!" she cried, tugging at his hair and forcing his mouth away from her sex.

Angelus finally let her go and crawled up her naked, supine body, smacking his lips exaggeratedly as he savored her taste on his tongue. "Fuck Buff, you taste delicious…" he murmured, dark eyes glowing with lusty intent.

Buffy couldn't help it. She flushed with both embarrassment and (oh God) pleasure at those words. He'd rejected her after the first time with Angel and it had left her feeling insecure about her womanly allure. So now, hearing the pleasure in his voice filled her with a ridiculous sense of pride. He _*did*_ want her and badly too, if the size of his erection was any proof of his desire.

Angelus positioned himself between her legs, bracing on one arm as he guided his penis to her opening. She was practically a virgin, but she was swollen and so wet—fuck! His jaw clenched and his balls tightened. He had to force himself to slow down and not just ram his cock into her. He wasn't interested in making Buffy bleed though. Usually, he didn't really give a shit. Hell, he was a demon—he loved blood as much as he loved sex, but he had greater things in store for 'His-Slayer'. He wanted her to crave him like a crack-head covets their drug. That was why he was taking his time—breaking her in gently, rather than giving her the Angelus's quick guide to loving pain and pleasure like he longed to.

"Ready lover?"

Buffy's answered by tilting her hips to accept him as he ran the tip of his cock along her folds. She clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as he pressed forward slowly.

"Oh shit!" he gasped when her inner walls stretched and clenched around him with surprising force (apparently, those Slayer muscles were everywhere). He slid further in and Buffy whimpered, (it was like the first time all over again) Angelus stilled for a moment, watching her closely.

"Please," she said and her little heels dug into his back, egging him on to take her, claim her and make her his.

Angelus did not need to be invited in twice. He lifted her thigh higher on his hip and buried himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. "Jesus Buff, you're so fucking wet," he said, taking a few unneeded breaths to calm down. His voice sounded breathless, nothing like his normal purr and it angered him. He reacted in true Angelus fashion and resorted to punishing her for what he was feeling "All that for me, lover? Damn, you have been aching for this haven't you? I should have just fucked your brains out that first night. We could have been doing this the whole time instead of wasting time fighting."

He leaned down to kiss her and Buffy bit his lip in retaliation for his insulting comments. Angelus reared back, a short growl of pleasure bursting from him at being bitten by her. His lip curled as he licked the blood away. "I love it when you play rough, baby." And with those words he pulled nearly completely out of her only to slam back inside. He repeated the motion, making Buffy cry out and clutch him tighter as he moved inside her with strong, determined strokes that drove each of them higher up the precipice towards the shocking abyss of ecstasy that awaited.

"Yes!" she cried, hugging his waist with her knees while they moved in sync, her hips matching the powerful rhythm he set. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful, and while the guilt of giving in to the demon was there, hovering just beneath the surface, Buffy simply couldn't care; her body hungered for his above all others. Logically she knew wasn't Angel inside her, but her body recognized its mate and she was helpless to stop her reaction to him. When one of his hands slid between their bodies and found her clit, Buffy couldn't contain the overwhelming buzz of satisfaction that swept over her. She clung to him, babbling incoherently as her orgasm sent her skyrocketing into orbit, totally lost to everything except the bliss he could give her.

Angelus growled deep in his chest her nails raked his back, drawing blood. It was the second time his blood had been spilled tonight, he decided it was time to see if she tasted as good as she fucked. He buried his face in the side of her neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her climax, before he sank his fangs home. Buffy shrieked, but didn't fight him while Angelus took several deep gulps of her potent blood, fucking her wildly as he reveled in having both his cock and fangs buried inside the Slayer. She was fucking perfection! Angelus had never tasted anything like her, but he wasn't prepared for the way her blood affected him; he felt almost drugged from the heavenly scent and flavor.

He wanted to drain her! Drain her and fuck her until they were both nothing more than dust! Now he understood how his soul had been lost. Buff was the equivalent of vamp heroin—sheer nirvana! His usual finesse abandoned him and he slammed into her again and again, groaning in euphoria, fangs imbedded into her throat…high on her, the sex and her blood. With one last thrust of his hips, he groaned against her flesh and let go, spilling himself deep within her.

"Oh God!" Buffy cried as she came again, harder this time. Her vision blurred. He was taking too much, but it was so intense she never wanted him to stop. She buried her hands in his hair, cradling him to her neck as if accepting whatever fate he had in store for her.

Buffy's apparent willingness to let him kill her made Angelus finally yank his fangs free. She shuddered with the sudden loss of the pleasurable pain and tried to bring him back to her bloodied neck.

"Please," she whispered.

"I'm not ready to end you, lover. Not by a long shot," he said, rolling them over so that she was lying across his chest, looking down at him.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. "I'm tired of fighting you, Angelus. Why not just end it now?"

He wasn't surprised she'd given in. There was a fatal darkness that lay hidden just beneath the surface of her golden beauty; a murky blend of shadows and light that would always pull at her. The Slayer had to be both in order to kill the monsters she chased every night. A part of her longed for death to escape her calling. And he'd eventually give her that release. But not yet. He had a different plan in mind for Buff. One that would lead to her embracing that inner dark-side and he was just the vampire to bring her over.

"Who said anything about fighting," he smirked, watching her eyes widen as he hardened inside her once again.

Yeah, vamp recuperative powers were the best!

"Oh!" Buffy gasped.

Angelus grinned wickedly and thrust his hips upwards. "Oh is right…"

*********************B&Aus*********************

It was much, much later and Angelus lay on his side, his chin propped in his hand, watching her sleep. She was a glorious fuck and he'd had _a lot _of women! He could almost—almost sympathize with Soul-Boy. Buff was pure light. She tasted like sunshine and strawberries and it was pure ambrosia. He licked his lips, still tasting her delicious blood on his palate. And once he'd gotten her comfortable with sex and her body, she'd been an enthusiastic pupil in bed, letting him take her any way he desired and even initiating it the last time. She was easily the best sex he'd had in…well, maybe ever. The sun would be up soon and he had to go soon, but looking at her was getting him aroused and he had the sudden urge to wake her up and have just one more taste. Even though he'd indulged at least four times already!

That brought him up short._ What the hell was wrong with him? The sun was about to rise, he could smell it. He should be out of here. He'd gotten plenty of what he wanted, yet here he was, reluctant to leave her bed, practically cuddling with her for fuck's sake and lamenting on how spectacular their romps had been!_

Disgusted with himself, Angelus muttered a soft curse as he tossed back her covers and got dressed quickly and silently. He shot her one last look over his shoulder before he climbed out her window and dropped silently to the ground.

Tonight he'd shown her how good it could be between them—next time he was going to show her the darker side of his passion. Buff was going to become well acquainted with the world of pain as well as pleasure…

"Soon, lover…" he whispered before he took off into the night, pushing thoughts of the tempting blonde from his head as he headed home to plot out his next move.

****************B&Aus******************B&Aus******************B&Aus********************

_**Okay guys, there's the next part…I know it was pure smut, but I've been on a little smut-binge lately. :) Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Lol! **_

_**Anyhow, click that blue button and let me know what you think. Reviews are comfort food for the musie, so feel free…**_

_**Jen**_


	3. Part 3: Obsession

**Passion **

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl AKA Jenna**

**Rating: Definitely an M for foul language and graphic smut!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They're all the brain-children of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy oh and WB too. I would love to own my own version of Angelus, but sadly, I do not. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who've welcomed me back to B&A so wonderfully. You are all the best! If you haven't checked out Ashes at Midnight's 'Army of Me' you really should. It's amazing! And anything by frosty600 is always hot. Just a suggestion…**

**A/N 2015: Just leaving this to let you all know this chappie has been re-edited and re-written as well. I believe I got all the flubs and flaws out, but if you spot one…let me know. Again… I want to give a huge thanks to all my friends here. You guys really are the best! :)**

**Huge hugs…**

**Jen**

********************B&Aus*****************B&Aus****************B&Aus*******************

**Part 3: Obsession**

**The Next Morning: Revello Dr. **

Buffy awoke feeling absolutely refreshed. The sun was shining, birds were singing outside her window and for the first time in like—forever, she felt amazing! She sat up in bed and stretched languorously, a huge smile breaking out on her pretty face. She'd actually gotten a great nights' sleep. She hadn't had a nightmare or woke up crying. She'd just slept, and that was a first since she'd lost Angel.

Her radiant smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared when last night's events washed over her in a tidal wave of guilty pleasure.

"Oh God!" she gasped, her gaze darting around the room looking for the cause of all her worries as every little thing he'd done and said to her all came back in a rush. Her face flamed even as her body heated up.

"Oh…noooo…" she groaned, as vivid, technicolor visions of him doing naughty, nasty things to her danced behind her eyes. She tried to shut out the images, but they wouldn't go away. They couldn't. It had actually happened. She'd had sex with Angelus. And not just quick, heated, angry sex! Oh no, he'd spent most of the night in her bed, taking her to heights of ecstasy she'd never dreamed existed.

"What have I done?" she whispered, her fingers going to her lips. They were swollen and raw. She collapsed back onto her bed, pulling the covers over her at the same time. She was sore, yet sated and aching for more at the same time. She buried her head in the pillow, trying to deny the throbbing tenderness between her thighs and what it signified. But she couldn't. She was still resonating with euphoric energy. Everything he had done, everywhere he touched—it had felt so wonderful; even her bite wound pulsed with the memory of rapture.

She bolted upright in bed, tossing the pillow aside. He bit her!

"Oh no!" she cried, a small whimper of distress leaving her lips as she remembered his teeth in her throat last night. Her hand flew to her neck…

_Please tell me that was nothing but a dream_!

Buffy winced when she felt the raised, sensitive flesh there. She threw back the covers and bounded out of bed. "No! Oh no! Oh please no!" she panted as she rushed across her room to her floor length mirror. Her eyes bulged when she spotted the bruising and twin puncture wounds at the base of her throat. "Oh-My-God!" she breathed, cringing as she ran a finger over the scar. It was like a *STOP* sign on her neck! Even her Slayer healing wouldn't help here. They were way noticeable. Angelus had marked her with his own brand of vamp hickey!

"Crap! How am I supposed to hide that?" she mused, cringing as she imagined Giles's response.

Just then, her Mother knocked on her door and Buffy nearly leaped from her skin. "Just a sec," she called, grabbing up a shirt as if she was going to put it on.

Joyce Summers poked her head in her daughter's bedroom. "Just checking to see if you're up."

"Yeah," Buffy said, keeping the shirt strategically placed and praying her mother didn't notice her wreck of a bed. "Can you give me a minute, Mom?" she asked, heading her mom off. No way did she want her in here right now. Not when she was about to have a major Buffy-meltdown!

Joyce mumbled something about breakfast being downstairs and Buffy immediately thanked her and assured her she'd be down in a minute. Once her door closed, Buffy let out a sigh of relief, that is until her eyes returned to the puckered and angry proof she'd let Angelus cross the line last night. She sighed and fingered the swollen flesh of her neck.

_Oh brother. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this…_

"Well, there went my great day!" she muttered and headed over to her closet. She stood there for several seconds, trying to decide on what to wear, but her mind kept wandering to how was she going to explain what had happened with Angelus to her friends? Or worse—Giles?!

She tossed aside a perfectly good skirt in favor of black jeans. "My clothes might as well match my mood!" she groused and pulled out a thick black turtle neck sweater out and held it up. "Okay, hopefully you'll do the trick."

Her heart fluttered in her chest when the fabric brushed against the mark and she remembered Angelus inside her in every way. Her eyes closed and a soft whimper escaped her lips before she realized what she was doing.

Her eyes sapped open and she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked hungry. "Okay, get a grip!" she told herself sternly. "Those kinds of thoughts will only lead you to the bad…the very-very bad!"

She flounced back to the bed, laying out her clothes at the foot, before flopping back into bed and curling up on her side. She hugged her pillow to her chest and moaned softly when she caught the scent of the expensive cologne Angelus favored on it. She buried her nose in the downy softness and inhaled.

"MMmmmmm," she moaned. God he smelled so good!

She curled up with his pillow and fervently wished her feelings for Angelus were simple, less complicated, but they weren't. They were a conundrum wrapped within a riddle! And her friends would never-ever get her attraction to the demon. Hell! They'd never gotten her love for Angel, and he was good! How could they possibly understand her desire for Angelus and the mindless need she had for him to take the pain away?

Buffy snorted. Now _that_ wasn't so complicated. It was simple really—they wouldn't. Not now and not ever!

Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn't cry anymore. Her heart still yearned for Angel and she desperately wished that he was back, but he wasn't. He was lost to her forever. And while her heart might be broken, her body wasn't. And it burned for Angelus. Last night had been the first and only time she'd slept through the night without a nightmare—that had to mean something, right?

She hoped so, but then again, it _was_ Angelus and he rarely did the expected. And since she gave in to him he'd probably be worse. She could only imagine the cocky, smart-assed comments he was going to have for her the next time they saw each other. She cringed at the thought. But on a positive note, the night of amazing, mind-blowing orgasms might be worth whatever nonsense he had to say. Not to mention, two could play that game. If he was supposed to be her enemy, then why had he practically made love to her last night?! That hadn't been a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' experience. Buffy vividly recalled his passion, the feel of his mouth and tongue as he worshipped her body, over and over again. She blushed. Oh boy did he know how to worship!

If she'd fallen off the wagon, then he had too. Let him make a wisecrack…she'd give it right back to him!

Feeling much better after her one on one pep talk, Buffy got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed to face her day. Thank God, she didn't have school, but Giles was expecting her at the library anyhow to discuss the 'Angelus situation'. She'd just have to find a way out of that meeting, she decided. The Angelus-situation was too confusing right now and secondly, there was no way in hell she wanted Giles to see the bite marks on her neck. Sifting through excuses to give her Watcher, Buffy grabbed a towel and headed for her bathroom…

**Crawford St. Mansion.**

The warmth from the roaring fire soothed Angelus as he paced back and forth in front of the huge fireplace in the mansion's great room. He was shirtless, and bare footed, wearing nothing more than a pair of silk sleeping pants as he wore a groove in the hard stone floor with all his pacing. He couldn't sleep. It was high noon and normally he'd be getting his rest, but he couldn't get his mind off the Slayer. Her scent was all over him and no matter what he did (he'd showered two-maybe three times) he could still smell her. He'd taken her blood, and because of that, she was like a living thing inside him now. It made his skin crawl, even as it (perversely) made his dick hard as a rock as well.

"My Angel?" Drusilla's voice came from the entry way, "what troubles you so? You are not in bed and you're all tied into twisty, tiny knots." Her hands pressed against her tummy. "It hurts," she whined.

He rolled his eyes. He really didn't have the time or the patience to deal with her right now, but he paused and plastered on a suitably wicked smirk. "Nothing for you to worry about, Dru," he told her.

She floated across the room to come to his side. "But I do worry. Miss Edith whispers you are in danger."

He flinched when she laid a hand on his bare chest and he unconsciously took a step back. His body's reaction to her touch surprised him. It made him realize how badly he _didn't_ want her hands on him.

_Oh fuck! What the hell had Buff done to him?!_

Dru's face broke into a pout. "It's true…" she whined, "you're hurting and you won't share it with me!"

His eyes shot heavenward. God fucking help him, but he wanted to drive a stake into her right now. He had no desire to share his turmoil with anyone, least of all Drusilla, or worse, Spike!

"It's the Slayer, pet. Don't you know? He's got a yen for the girl, no matter what he says to the contrary."

Speak of the fucking devil! Angelus turned his head and his dark eyes landed on his grand-childe as he wheeled his broken down ass into the room. "I've got a yen to hurt the girl, Spikey," he replied, giving the blonde vampire his most vicious smile.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, and is that why I can smell the bint all over you—even from here?"

Drusilla's dark eyes bored into him and Angelus growled. He didn't like being called out. "I thought I told you, Roller-Boy, to break this girl…you had to love her." He winked. "Well, I did—long and hard, just last night. And trust me when I tell you…" He made a crude gesture with his hips, "she loved every minute of it!" His entire demeanor was cruel and taunting as he sauntered up behind Dru, grabbed her by the hips and yanked her back against him. She leaned into his hard chest and he bent his head to nibble at her neck for a second, before raising his eyes to meet the furious gaze of his obnoxious relative. "Just like Dru loves it when I lend _her_ a hand…"

Drusilla's arms went back and looped around his neck as she grinded her ass against his (to his dismay) only semi-hard cock. "Ooh my Angel," she cooed, but Angelus was hard pressed to care. Drusilla held no appeal at the moment. The only pleasure he was getting from the display was watching Spike's face turn purple with rage.

"Whatever, it's my bed she sleeps in," the blonde vampire muttered trying to play it off, but his expression said it all; Spike was ready to spit nails.

"Not by choice," Angelus replied, chuckling evilly.

Spike's eyes widened and he let out a curse. "You're a nasty piece of work, you know that, yeah?"

Angelus's smile grew exponentially. "But Dru loves how nasty I am. Don't you, sweetness?"

Dru turned in his arms. "Are you going to punish me now, Daddy?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Oh yes. I've been very bad. I need a good spanking," she said and brought his head down to fuse their lips together heatedly.

Angelus allowed his mocking gaze to wander over to his bleach-headed grand-childe. The poor sap looked like he was going to cry, so he let the kiss go on even longer, (basically, just to turn the screws and prove his point) but he broke it off far earlier than he would have before Buff. Truth be told, he was bored to tears with all of Dru's simpering and fawning over him. He wanted a woman who had spirit and the strength of will to fight with him; like The Slayer did. She didn't give in, she'd clawed at him like a wild-cat right up until the moment she gave in and fucked the ever loving hell out of him!

His body instantly responded and his semi-erection turned into a full-fledged hard-on. He was a little put off that the mere thought of Buff provided more results than a kiss from Drusilla, who had once been quite an obsession for him.

Of course Drusilla took his response another way and her hand slithered between them to cup his package, making soft whimpering sounds in the back of her throat when she found him ready to go. He kept his features carefully schooled as he gently pushed her off him.

"Not today, Princess," he murmured, tipping her chin and giving her one last chaste kiss on her lips.

"It's true! You don't want me anymore! Your mind is too filled up with that nasty old Slayer."

Angelus gnashed his teeth. He couldn't deny her words. The proof was right there between his legs, but he didn't want Drusilla focusing her attention on his relationship with Buff. She was unpredictable and prone to jealous tantrums when his affections strayed. The last thing he needed was a showdown between his Slayer and his childe. That was a lose/lose situation for him. He had to distract her. "You know I still want you, sweetness," he lied, giving her his patented half smile and a wink. "But if I'm going to break the Slayer, I have to give it my all. You understand that. Don't you, my pet?"

"I suppose," Drusilla said, still pouting. "But you haven't even punished me once this week."

He ignored her comment. He'd made her that way, he couldn't be mad at her for expecting him to hurt her. "Maybe if you're a good girl…" His hand lashed out and snatched her up around the neck. "I'll take you hunting with me tonight." His grip tightened for a moment, making Dru's eyes widen, even as she smiled in glee at the pain he was inflicting. "Would you like that?" he asked, letting her go and stroking the back of his knuckles along her cheek.

"Oh yes, Daddy," she cried, clapping her hands. "Can we get some nice toddlers for Miss Edith?"

He nodded, pleased his tactic was working. "Anything you want."

"And will you hurt me some more tonight? Just a little bit," she added hopefully.

Angelus wanted to roll his eyes. She wasn't going to let it go. Darla had warned him he was creating a lunatic—he really hated that his dead sire had ended up right. "Perhaps," he teased, "if you're a very good girl and let me get some rest first."

The joy on her face was quite twisted and she began to sway and dance around the room singing over and over, "My Angel's going to make the blood sing like pretty little rainbows…"

Spike scowled at him as if saying 'Look at the mess you've made' but Angelus didn't care. Yeah, he'd made mistakes with Dru. He'd learned his lesson and that was why his destruction of Buff was going to be far better executed. He didn't want her completely broken, just fractured enough so that he could put her back together again. He started to whistle as he made his way up the stairs.

******************B&Aus******************B&Aus****************B&Aus*******************

**Later that evening:**

Angelus set a brisk pace as he made his way through the darkened streets towards the mansion. Drusilla was moping along beside him. Under normal circumstances, he'd try and make her feel better, but after spending the last few hours hunting with her, he was more than ready to hand her back off to Spike. He zipped along up the street, careful not to lose the package he carried over his shoulder before he could deliver her to his thickheaded grand-childe. He'd picked up a sweet little red-head at The Bronze tonight in the hopes that the fresh human blood would perk Billy-Boy up enough to take Dru off his hands for the night.

If he didn't…Angelus was afraid he might actually stake her!

Drusilla had been jealous and pouty the entire night. Twice she'd scared off his prey with her dark and angry looks and her constant diatribe about how all his victims bore a resemblance to The Slayer had started to get on his nerves long before he finally managed to ditch Dru and lure a sexy little blonde out to the alley behind the club. The little cheerleader was delicious (not up to Buff's standard-but yummy just the same) and he would have let Drusilla's behavior go, had she not shown up mid-feed, as if checking up on him! That had been it. He'd immediately called an end to their night and now she was slinking along with him as if he'd taken all her toys away!

And maybe he had. Dru had obviously expected him to take pleasure in making her pay for her attitude tonight, but he hadn't, and he knew his behavior was confusing her. Truthfully, it confused him too! Normally, if Dru had acted out while on a hunt, he'd have taken her home immediately and painted her back with brightly colored stripes from his whip for the4 stunts she'd pulled. But tonight, his interests lie elsewhere; he simply had no desire to hurt her nor fuck her. And he could see how much it bothered her.

He sighed with relief when he spotted the mansion just up the street. Hopefully, Spikey was ready and able to entertain her.

*************************B&Aus************************B&Aus*************************

**Sunny-Rest Cemetery:**

Buff was doing her usual patrol, but her heart and mind weren't in it. Today had been a nightmare. Her mother had noted she looked pale and far too tired and had insisted on taking her to the doctor. Of course they couldn't get an immediate appointment, yet Joyce had been determined and they'd gone to the emergency room, despite Buffy's protests. On a positive note, the four and a half hour wait to see a doctor had been a perfect excuse for her to get out of seeing Giles, but it had also alerted her friends that something was wrong. An hour after arriving at the hospital, Willow and Xander had shown us as well, followed by Giles and it had went downhill from there. Between her mother, her friends and her watcher all watching her, Buffy had a hell of a time keeping her neck hidden while fending off their annoying questions regarding her health! Unfortunately, the doctors weren't so easily put off and had grilled her about the mark on her neck. She'd finally convinced them it was nothing more than a frisky bat she'd ran into in her basement and they'd released her after giving her a nightmarish amount of rabies shots!

And to add to the horrendous drama of her day, now Angelus was being noticeably absent tonight. Usually he'd have already shown up to help her dust her list and they'd either be fighting or making out by now.

Buffy couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervous insecurity_. Had he been disappointed last night after all?_

She was making a turn to sweep through the last part of the cemetery when her stomach fluttered wildly. She'd barely had time to register Angelus was near before she was tackled from behind. A big, hard male body pressed hers into the ground and Buffy's first instinct was to 'kick-the-shit' out of whatever had attacked her! (Even though she knew damned well who it was)

Her head flew backwards and she grunted in satisfaction when she felt the back of her skull connect solidly with her assailant's nose. The loud crunch, growls and fluent curses told her she'd done some damage too.

"God dammit, Buff!" he snarled, his hand gripping the back of her neck to pin her face to the ground. "I think you broke my god damned nose!"

He had her face mushed into the grass, yet she still smirked. "Good!" she huffed, trying to avoid getting dirt and grass into her mouth as she laid into him. "You deserve it! Now get the hell off me!" she demanded, struggling again.

He straddled her flailing body, his powerful thighs gripping her waist as he settled all his weight on the small of her back. Buffy bit back a moan. He was heavy. Just then, she heard a small snap, heard him growl softly and assumed he'd reset his nose. He took several deep breaths above her, still keeping her pinned beneath his superior weight and Buffy held her breath—fearfully, yet…(oh no-eagerly) awaiting what he'd do next.

Finally he moved. And she sighed when he maneuvered his body so that all his weight was not on her back. Instead he almost laid on top of her as he leaned down, his chest blanketing her prone body as he pressed his cheek to hers. "Wanna know what you deserve…?" he purred, moving his head back so that his lips were right near her ear. He licked her lobe gently and Buffy barely managed to stifle her gasp as tingles that raced along her spine when his soft breath blew against the sensitive outer shell of her ear. He rocked his hips against hers, pressing his erection against the curvy part of her rear end.

_Oh God! He felt so-so good._

She whimpered. Well, at least one of her questions had been answered…he wanted her alright and if the size of the bulge against her backside was any indication—he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, but before she could press back against him. He was up and off her, leaving her stunned and speechless face down in the grass. "Or maybe you don't…" he mused, "after all you did break my nose tonight."

Or maybe not! Damn him! Buffy sat up and ran a hand through her mussed hair. "What kind of game is this? You kamikaze me out of nowhere, give me a quick grinding and then just give up?!"

He had the nerve to laugh at her and Buffy scowled. "Damn Buff, you look a little bent that I'm not…" He air quoted, "_grinding _into you anymore. What's the matter, lover?" he taunted, dark eyes glittering with malicious mischief. "Decided now that you've had a taste of the demon, you no longer want the man?"

His far-too-knowing smirk grated against her nerves. "You're an ass! You know that?" she grumbled, getting to her feet.

She started to stalk away, but his hand whipped out and grabbed her elbow. "Whoa-whoa-whoa," he said, "where you going cupcake? We're just getting started here. This is just my version of foreplay, Buff," he teased, reeling her in until she was flush against his body.

Buffy glared up at him. He was mean and cold and wanted to hurt her. Right then, she almost wished she had the heart to drive a stake into his! "Leave me alone, Angelus," she finally said. "You got what you wanted last night and obviously now you think it's some kind of joke." She yanked her arm away from him. "Go find someone else to play your nasty little games on," she told him flippantly before turning her back on him and shrugging him off carelessly. "I'm not interested anymore."

A small smile curled her lips upwards as she walked away from him._ There!_ _Take that you big jerk!_

Buffy felt empowered after her little speech…that is, until she was once again tackled to the ground like she was a running back with the football in her hands!

She landed with an *ooommph* and had no chance to retaliate before he'd rolled her onto her back and had her arms pinned above her head, both dainty wrists captured within one of his huge paws! His other hand made short work of her stretch pants by simply tearing them right off her.

"You're not interested, hmm? Is that your *final* answer?" he purred against her neck. Buffy barely had a second to reply before his fingers moved between her trembling thighs and those talented digits were dipping into her moist folds.

Any snappy comeback she might have said died instantly the moment he stroked his thumb along her clit. "Oh!" she gasped, eyes snapping closed. He did it again and this time her hips bucked, but she bit her lip to keep her breathless cry behind her teeth. It was bad enough her body was betraying her—he didn't need to hear her whimpering his name too!

Her silence didn't matter. Her body spoke for itself. "Oh…what do we have here?" He cackled with glee to find her wet and swollen. "Liar," he hissed, manipulating her nubbin like a master while he slid two fingers inside her and began to fuck her with them.

Buffy's heart raced and sweat broke out on her forehead, but still she kept quiet. He simply smirked. Angelus knew a woman's body and what got it off and he used that knowledge to his advantage and finally, Buffy couldn't stop the long, drawn out moan his actions produced.

_God! The man really knew how to use his hands!_

"That's it, Buff…just let go, lover."

His hands on her felt so unbelievably good, she was helpless against his onslaught and her hips rose higher and higher, making it easier for him to play with her body like she was new and favorite toy!

His hand sped up and he redoubled his efforts, adding another finger inside her and swirling his thumb around and over her clitoris until Buffy was writhing and panting under him. When she went over the edge a few seconds later, she was insensate with pleasure. She clawed at the ground, pulling up handfuls of grass as she screamed his name, her cries echoing off the tombstones and mausoleums of the cemetery, completely uncaring of who—or what, might be watching as the Slayer got finger fucked into oblivion by the 'Scourge of Europe'!

*******************B&Aus******************B&Aus*****************B&Aus******************

After she'd come down from her high, Angelus pulled his fingers free of her trembling body and slowly brought them to his lips. He sucked each digit into the wet cavern of his mouth, all the while, never breaking eye contact with Buffy as he licked each of them clean of her juices. He moaned exaggeratedly. "God damn, you taste glorious, lover."

His voice sounded so satisfied and gruff. Buffy flushed bright red, but his words and soft grunts of pleasure he made as he continued to suckle his fingers had her tummy clenching with renewed lust.

Angelus noticed and his eyes darkened. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered gruffly, his hands going to his belt buckle. He'd been dying to get back inside her all day and he didn't want to wait another fucking second!

Buffy hesitated a tad too long and he simply grabbed her around the hips, flipped her over onto her belly and then proceeded to lift her into the position he wanted her in.

She barely managed a gasp. He had her on all fours in front of him in less than a second. In another second she heard the *zzzip* of his zipper being lowered. Her fingers clenched, digging into the grass again as the velvety smooth head of his cock rubbed along her folds from behind. She shuddered.

"Tell me…" he grunted, pushing only the tip of his penis into her. Buffy shook her head stubbornly. He smacked her ass roughly and gave a tiny, shallow thrust. Buffy gave a short little cry, but refused to give him the words he wanted. Angelus's eyes narrowed. Her stubbornness was testing both his control and his temper. "Tell me, Buff, or I'm going to spank your ass instead of fucking you, like we both know you want."

Buffy looked at him over her shoulder. He looked wild and dangerous and it stirred something primitive within her. "Screw you!" she said almost sweetly. His eyes widened and Buffy couldn't stop herself, she grinned. "There…happy now?"

"Not even close…but I will be," he growled just before his hand came down again, hard. He slapped the firm, round globe of her butt once, twice—three times, before he paused, smiling in satisfaction when he noticed the vivid handprint on her right cheek. He ran a finger over the abused flesh. It was already welting up. "Mmmm, you bruise beautifully, Buff. I can't wait to see how much pain you can take before you finally—"

Buffy had bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep herself from screaming as he'd spanked her, but hearing his words made her more angry than scared. "Is this going to be a long winded speech?" she interrupted, "because I've got places to go, you know, vamps to dust and I'm not really in the mood for a 'Buffy you're going to learn to enjoy pain' kind of lecture!"

Angelus's eyes about bulged from his head at her sass. He had to give it to her—she had spunk! She was fucking naked and on all fours, with the head of his dick inside her sweet little quim, and yet she _still _found the balls to smart mouth him! It was as refreshing as it was irritating. Too bad he simply couldn't let her get away with it though. His body was screaming at him to just sink inside her and relieve the ache, but if he gave her an inch, she'd take a mile and Buff was far too dangerous to let her have free reign and no consequences for her actions.

He wrapped a hand in her hair and tugged her head back until she was contorted under him, spine bowed and biting her lip to keep from crying out. Her body was trembling as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You will learn to enjoy pain, Buff. I can guarantee it, but tonight I want to come just bad enough to _not_ make you pay for that smart assed mouth of yours." He pulled out of her suddenly and when he did that, Buffy finally gave him the whimper he wanted. He smirked. "No, I won't punish you, but I _can_ think of something far more interesting for that sweet mouth of yours to be doing rather than pissing me off!"

And just like that—he was kneeling in front of her, his cock at her lips. He still had a hand wrapped in her hair and he tugged her head forward until the tip of his erection brushed against her mouth. "There," he grunted, gripping the shaft of his penis and pushing it against her lips, "wrap your mouth around that and maybe it'll keep you quiet long enough for me to want to fuck you again…"

Buffy gave him a far too sweet smile and opened her mouth. Angelus saw a flash of her pearly whites and yanked her head back. "Bite me, and I'll make you wish you'd never been born, lover!"

"But I thought you liked pain," she retorted, batting her lashes at him. She was playing with fire, but he burned her so good, she didn't care. "Isn't that what you told me? Pain is just the other side of pleasure."

He rolled his eyes. Such a good little pupil! Too bad she only remembered what she wanted to or applied his words when she wanted to throw them back in his face.

His hand tightened painfully in her hair. "I may like pain, babe, but I'm pretty fucking attached to my cock too and I wouldn't take it kindly if you tried to bite it off! Got it?" He gripped her chin and squeezed hard enough that she gasped. In a flash he pushed the head of his dick inside the hot recesses of her mouth.

Buffy glared at him for the rudeness of his action, but she wanted him—desperately. She could taste herself on him and surprisingly, it only turned her on more. He was shaking and Buffy realized he was aching for her just as she was aching for him. With a sigh, she gave him what he wanted.

He hissed in pleasure as her lush lips finally wrapped around him and took him deep within her throat. She made a humming sound of satisfaction and Angelus shuddered, his hand clenching in her hair. "Buff, god damn, that's so good!" he panted; eyes riveted to where his cock slid in and out of her mouth. "Relax your throat," he instructed, voice husky with rising lust as she began to bob her head up and down, taking more and more of him on each downward plunge of her head.

She did as he told her to and soon she was deep throating the entire length of his impressive cock. Angelus had both hands in her hair, guiding her as she gave him a blow job that he was certain was going to blow the top of his head off. "Yeah, fuck yes, Buff…" he groaned, "just…like…that!"

Buffy cupped his testicles and playfully squeezed them. Angelus gasped and his hips surged forward. He chuckled. "Someone's a quick learner…"

Buffy made a garbled, "mmm-hmmm," sound and redoubled her efforts since he apparently enjoyed that so much. She let a finger trail down to that spot right behind his scrotum and stroked it softly with her knuckle.

His knees shook. "Oh fuck!" he cursed. His balls tightened and he knew he was about to come. He held her head tighter and began to pump his hips in time with that sexy stroking she was giving him. "Yeah—right…oh shit!" he grunted and came in a rush, shooting his semen down her throat in several short, but heavy bursts.

Buffy gripped his hips and swallowed convulsively, moaning deep in her throat when she got her first taste of him.

Afterwards, Angelus pulled his cock free of her mouth, groaning again when she gave him one final lick before letting him go with a soft *plop*. He'd been right. Buff was a quick learner. In no time flat she'd be the pro he'd teased her of all those months ago. He couldn't wait to teach her the rest of the tricks he knew and experience the ones she came up with on her own—like that little finger move. He tilted her head up. "That was just the pre-show, lover. Are you ready for the main event, now?"

Buffy didn't want to argue anymore. She simply wanted him inside her and now! "Yes," she admitted quietly. "I want you, Angelus," she said and finally Angelus smiled.

"That's all you had to say, babe," he told her before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He gave her rear a playful swat when she struggled briefly. "Stay put, Buff. I'm just moving this to a place a little more private."

Buffy settled down, but gasped when he took off at vamp speed for the mansion. The ground zipped past her at an alarming rate and she finally closed her eyes altogether in order to ward off the feeling of vertigo she was experiencing in her awkward upside down position.

Angelus held her tight as he raced for Crawford Street. In the back of his head he knew he shouldn't be bringing the Slayer home to meet the family, but he simply couldn't help himself. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed and he couldn't do that outside in a god damned cemetery and he sure as hell couldn't have her every which way he wanted with Joyce at home either. He stopped as he got to the house.

Well, fuck it! Buff was his to fuck and break the way he saw fit. If Spike or Drusilla had a problem with it—well, they could just get the fuck out! Mind made up, Angelus pushed open the doors and strolled inside.

******************B&Aus****************B&Aus*******************B&Aus******************

**Okay guys, I'm leaving it there for now. The next chappie is when our couple begins to learn some boundaries. Angelus is high on his lust for her right now, but remember this story started out with him wanting to kill her to rid himself of his fascination. It will be dark in some places, just so you know. **

**Now, click that little blue button and let** **me know what you think because reviews are comfort food for the musie, people. :)**


	4. Part 4: The Plot

**Passion **

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl AKA Jenna

Rating: M definitely

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I just borrow them, play with them and then I have to give them back. :(

**A/N 2015: This is another chappie I changed… I rather like it better now. Fixed some of the flaws and added to it. Let me know what you think.**

**Jen**

*******B&Aus*******

**Where we left off:**

_"Yes," she admitted quietly. "I want you, Angelus." _

_Finally Angelus smiled. "That's all you had to say, babe," he told her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. _

_Angelus held her tight as he raced at vamp speed for Crawford Street. In the back of his head he knew he shouldn't be bringing the Slayer home to meet the family, but he simply couldn't help himself._ _He wanted to fuck her until she screamed and he couldn't do that outside in a god damned cemetery and he sure as hell couldn't have her every which way he wanted with Joyce at home either. He stopped as he got to the house. _

_If Spike or Drusilla had a problem with it—well, they could just get the fuck out! Mind made up, Angelus pushed open the doors and strolled inside._

**Part 4: The Plot**

**Crawford St. Mansion:**

Angelus would never admit it aloud, but he breathed a sigh of relief that neither Spike, nor Dru were home when he entered the mansion. Trying to explain why he had a half-naked Slayer slung over his shoulder, wriggling like a living, breathing sack of potatoes, might be a little more difficult than even _his_ remarkable acting skills could accomplish.

Buffy squirmed again and the leather jacket he'd hastily tossed over her slid to the floor. She let out a soft squeal as the cool air of the mansion wafted across her naked, upturned ass and Angelus made good use of the opportunity to grope that newly exposed flesh.

"Angelus!" she cried, trying to maneuver herself away from his marauding hand. "Stop it! Either hurry up and get me upstairs or put me down because the last thing I want is for either Spike or Drusilla to see me like this."

He chuckled. "What's wrong Buff? Don't want anyone to know you're fucking the demon? Wanna keep me your dirty little secret, hmm?" His hand once again trailed over the smooth, firm skin of her butt. "Well, maybe I don't want to be a secret. Maybe, I want the world to know you're mine…"

Buffy contorted her body to glare up at him over her shoulder. He looked so damned cocky and she really wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face, especially when she knew his words were a lie. Angelus had gone out of his way to only get frisky with her when they were alone. Whenever Spike or Drusilla were around he played the role of tormentor rather than lover.

"Oh really?" she asked sweetly, giving him a smirk of her own as she mentally prepared herself for whatever consequences her next actions might cause. "Oh, okay then, why don't we just see about that…"

She had that glimmer in her eye-like when she blew the Judge to bits and Angelus didn't like it. It made him wonder what the hell she was up to and with Buff, you never knew—she was nearly as unpredictable as he was at times. He didn't have long to wait though, because she surprised him yet again when she opened her mouth and let out a scream that, had Spike and Dru been in the house, would have brought them running (or rolling in Spike's case). He cursed softly and fluently as he immediately clapped his hand over her mouth.

"God dammit, Buff! I didn't say I wanted them joining in. Now did I?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened noticeably at the implication of that and Angelus couldn't resist teasing her now that she'd realized the folly her actions could've caused. "Or maybe you do…" he purred. "Which one would you like to join in first—Spikey or Drusilla? You know who I'd choose, but maybe you're into peroxide and stupidity?"

Angelus chuckled huskily at the look of utter horror on her face and removed his hand fairly certain she wouldn't pull that stunt again.

As soon as her mouth was free Buffy made an *uckl* sound. "Okay, that's just…" She grimaced and shuddered in revulsion. "Thanks for the visual—that'll only haunt for like—forever!"

Angelus couldn't help but smirk as he bent down, picked up his coat and draped it over her again. Buff gave a little disgruntled thank you, but it didn't spoil his mood. She was his; hook, line and sinker. Tonight he planned on showing her just what that entailed…in all its glorious and painful details.

"Are we ever going upstairs?" she asked, reminding him he was still standing in the entry way with her slung over his shoulder. "Coz, I have to tell you, hanging out here in your living room, half naked isn't my idea of a good time. Not to mention I'd rather not have to face your wacky family sans pants—really not my style. I do my best fighting fully dressed."

For once, Angelus was of a like mind with Buffy. The idea of Spike even seeing Buffy like this, much less touching her made him feel things he'd rather not face, so he swept those emotions under the rug labeled sarcasm and quipped, "Patience, Buff, I'll get you upstairs and in my bed soon enough."

He took the stairs two at a time. "Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?" He asked suddenly, surprising Buffy with the off color question.

"Um…no," she replied unsure of what to make of this new attitude of his. It was almost flirtatious. Where was the cold hearted bastard that had practically kidnapped her a few minutes ago?

He gave that particular part of her anatomy a playful pat as he headed down the long hallway that led to his room. "Then I've been seriously remiss, lover, 'cause I do. I mean Darla had a great body, but you…" He whistled softly. "Your ass is truly spectacular, babe."

Not at all happy with the crude compliment or being compared to Darla-his skank of a sire, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I guess, but let me tell you something, _babe_…if you bring up Darla again, me _and_ my spectacular ass are going to walk out that door. Got it?"

Angelus laughed out loud. "I do love your spunk, Buff. Only you could sound demanding in the compromising position you're in," he teased while he opened a door to his room.

Buffy huffed out a breath, but any comeback she might have made died in her throat as she got her first look at the decadent opulence of Angelus's private quarters.

*************************B&Aus**********************

Across town, Spike watched with a somewhat detached amusement as Dru led, yet another, small child from the playground of Sunnydale Park and into the adjacent woods. He shook his head as the child trustingly linked hands with her (soon to be) murderer and followed right along with the dark haired vampire. Drusilla really could charm the birds from the trees when she wanted to and he enjoyed watching her hunt. And yet, he was restless. He wanted to get out of this damned town—away from the Slayer, and her band of white hats, but…most of all, more than anything, Spike wanted to get Drusilla away from Angelus!

Oh yeah, his ol' Grand-sire liked to talk a good game on how he was going to break the Slayer and all that rot, but the truth of the matter was; the git was utterly gob-smacked over the bint and the funniest part was, he didn't even know it yet! The drama that would unfold once his old grand-sire realized he was head over arse (and for Slayer-no doubt!) was so entertaining, it almost made Spike want to wait it out and watch. However, knowing Angelus, that could take a while and when it did—things were bound to get ugly. Angelus was not going to react to that well at all. No, better to be halfway around the world when it dawned on the bloody ape that he'd become a victim in his own trap; that way Spike wouldn't be around to suffer the brunt of the prick's infamous temper.

Drusilla interrupted any further musings when she skipped out of the woods licking her fingers. Spike broke into a full-fledged grin at her childlike antics.

She floated over to him and plopped down in his lap to loop her arms around his neck and place a bloody kiss on his lips. "She was delicious, my pet," she murmured, breaking the kiss. "Tasted like candy, she did."

Spike wrapped his arms loosely around her slender hips. "So, you had your fun, did you? Are you ready to head home then?"

Drusilla shook her head, sending her raven curls bouncing. "No. I want to get you a snack…something tasty." She gave him a devilish grin. "What do you say? Would you like a little Prince—or a little Princess?"

Spike's stomach rumbled. He definitely could go for a bite—especially if it was from something young and innocent. "I think…" Dru leaned in eagerly, smiling like the mad thing she was and Spike got lost in her madness. He loved her and seeing her so happy made him happy. "I think whatever you decide will be perfect, love," he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

She giggled wildly. "Oooohh, I think you deserve a little Prince…" She hopped off his lap and leaned down to crook her finger at him. "Come…we'll fill that aching in your belly good, we will."

"I'm sure you will, pet," Spike said as he wheeled himself after her. One thing about un-life with Drusilla—it was never dull!

"Oh! And maybe we'll bring a sweet Princess home to Daddy. He likes them young and tender. Won't that be grand?"

Spike rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, wonderfully grand, pet. Just bloody wonderful," he muttered, trying to keep the venom out of his voice lest his own Princess realize how distasteful he found the idea of them being a delivery service for her prick of a sire was.

Drusilla merely giggled in her deranged way and agreed that it would indeed be 'bloody grand' and skipped off to find her next victim…

Spike watched her go and as he did, an idea formed in his head. An idea to prove to Dru what a stupid ponce her Sire really was…all he had to do was show her how the twit acted around the Slayer when he thought no one was watching.

Spike grinned. "Oh yeah," he said out loud. "Now_ that_ would be worth all the bloody trouble I've gone through here."

And before Angelus could fix the damage, he'd take Drusilla and flee, leaving Angelus here to face the folly of his own actions. A wicked grin curled Spike's lips and his cerulean blue eyes danced as just like that, Spike wasn't bored or detached anymore. No. Instead, he was excited. More excited than he'd been in a while, actually. The idea of knocking Angelus off the pedestal that Drusilla had him on had him practically salivating and he was chomping at the bit to put his plan into action…

***********************B&Aus*********************

Angelus was humming and almost playful as he carried her inside his room. He'd brought her to his lair, complimented her—well, maybe crudely, but still…it _had_ been a compliment and now he was humming softly as if he hadn't a care in the world! Honestly, Buffy wasn't sure _what_ to make of his odd behavior. Cold, ruthless, and evil Angelus she could handle. She was used to him. Flirty and happy Angelus was an utter conundrum.

Buffy was stupefied on how to deal with him and so she kept quiet, waiting for him to do or say something terrible and remind her just exactly who and what he was.

"What's the matter lover," he asked in that same seductive, yet teasing tone he'd been using on her since they'd entered his house, "cat got your tongue? Or are you speechless wondering about all the deliciously wicked things I'm going to do to your sweet body tonight?"

Buffy's response was a sharp knee to his ribcage. Angelus let out an *oomph* sound and readjusted her on his shoulder, but never broke stride as he stalked across the room. In her new position, halfway down his back, it gave her an amazingly good view of the beautiful stone tiled floor of his bedroom, before he scooped her up off his shoulder and tossed her willy-nilly onto to his bed. She squealed a little as she bounced a few times before coming to rest flat on her back. It took a moment for her to gather herself together after being upside down for so long, but the first thing she noticed was how soft the comforter was. It was silk, of course. Like Angelus would sleep in linens that were anything but ridiculously decadent. She rolled her eyes at the colors of his bed…blood red and black. Big surprise there! She leaned up on her elbows, only to find him standing beside her, hands on his hips, watching her intently.

She couldn't help but think his expression was akin to how a spider watches a fly caught in its web. She shivered under his scrutiny. He really did look like the big bad wolf; ready, willing and able to gobble her up like some kind of tasty little Slayer snack.

Finally it got to be too much and as always, when under pressure, Buffy resorted to a clever pun. "Okay, can you _not_ look like you're ready to eat me? It's not only annoying, but kind of creepy and totally lacking in originality," she muttered, scooting back a few feet on the huge bed for good measure.

"Oh, but I _do_ plan on eating you, Buff…" He leered, grabbing her ankles and pulling her to him until he was kneeling between her spread thighs. "Several times as a matter of fact…" He flashed a diabolically lecherous grin as he added; "And then, I'm going to enjoy that perfect ass of yours, too. Trust me, babe, before the night is through, you will completely belong to me—every single succulent inch of you will be mine!"

Her heart thundered in her chest at all the implications in that sentence—or was that a threat? She honestly wasn't sure. Heat raced into her cheeks though at the implications of his enjoying her perfect ass. Surely, he didn't mean…? She gulped audibly. "You know, I'm going to go with you meant that figuratively and not literally."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" he teased, leaving Buffy to fret and blush profusely and she imagined which one it was.

"You know, I'm not so big on the whole surprise thingy. Me and surprises—not really a good thing," she quipped. And that was the truth. From past experience, Buffy was of a mind that any surprise of any kind was of the bad. They just never seemed to end well for her. In fact, it was just this kind of "surprise" that had landed her here with him, rather than Angel anyhow! "So, why don't you just skip the suspense and just tell me." She smiled up at him with a saccharine sweet smile that didn't match the fury that was beginning to brew in her hazel green eyes.

His eyes traveled over her body and Buffy felt it so intensely, it was like he'd physically caressed her. She shivered delicately and he licked his lips.

"Aw now, Buff…c'mon, where's the fun in that?" he taunted, crawling up the bed like a tiger, muscles coiling as he did so as if ready to spring into action to take down his prey. "I'd rather just show you. I'm much better at show rather than tell," he teased, sliding his hand up her naked thigh. "But I can tell you this…I promise I can and will make you feel pleasure in the pain, lover…all you have to do is let me."

It wasn't a threat exactly, but his comment was just ominous enough to get Buffy's Slayer juices flowing.

And…once again, she was confused. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he went and threw another wrench in her reasoning. First he was mean. Then he was flirty and now he was scary again. Buffy wished he'd pick a role and stick to it!

She watched him warily as he leaned across her body to the nightstand beside the bed. Oh Lord, what was he up to now? He pulled out several silk scarves and Buffy frowned. Surely he didn't think he was using those on her?!

"Okay, color me confused," she said, her body tensing as her fight or flight instinct kicked in-big time! "But I didn't think you wanted to fight anymore tonight?" Her smile was overly sweet, but there was a steely determination in her eyes that practically shouted; 'If you even think for one minute that I'm going to let you do _that _to me,well, you got another thing coming, buddy!'

Angelus laid the scarves at her feet. "Calm down, lover," he said softly. "They're silk scarves, Buff. Not chains. If you want to snap them at any time, you could. You know it and I know it." He ran one of the scarves along her hand and up her arm. "See? Soft and silky." His eyes were so dark with lust, they were black and Buffy felt an answering heat unfurl deep in her belly.

Oh God! She wanted to let him. What was wrong with her?

He wrapped the scarf around her wrist and secured it to one of the intricately carved wooden bedposts at the head of the bed. Buffy gave an experimental tug and grimaced when the silk tightened around her wrist.

"Nice. But the knot gets tighter when I pull at it." She glared at Angelus-still not quite trusting him. "You're so not tying me up with these."

He pounced on her with a speed Buffy hadn't been prepared for. "I beg to differ, lover," he purred and before Buffy could react he had her other wrist secured to his bedpost.

She tugged and tugged, but to her frustration, the more she pulled, the tighter the scarves became; they didn't break or tear and Buffy realized (too late) she was well and truly caught. "Angelus!" she spat yanking furiously now. "What the hell? These aren't breaking!"

"Hmm. Are you sure? Maybe you're not trying hard enough," he said, scooting down the bed to grab her ankle, using Buffy's distraction in getting her arms free to tie her ankle to the post at the foot of his bed.

"I'm—"Buffy's words came to an abrupt halt and she screeched in rage when she realized he now had three of her limbs secured. "No!" she snapped and tried to evade his hand this time, but he managed to grab hold of her other ankle despite her struggles and in seconds he had the last of her limbs tied to the four bedposts of his massive bed. Buffy was in the worst position of her young life; naked and tied spread eagle to Angelus's bed.

"What's up with these scarves, Angelus? Why won't these give?" she huffed out, panting from her exertions in trying to free herself.

He chuckled as he ran a finger along her heaving stomach. "Oh, did I forget to mention…Darla had these spelled by some witch years ago. They're unbreakable, untearable and basically unescapable." His smile turned into a scowl and Buffy got a tiny glimpse into his own murky past with his Sire when he said harshly, "Believe me, I tried."

Before she could ponder how he must have hated having Darla control him like that, his mood shifted again and to Buffy's anxiety, he was grinning like the cat that was about to eat the sweet little canary. "Hmm, now that I have you here in my lair, sweet Slayer…" he mused softly, stroking his palms along her sides and down her sleek thighs. "Just what am I going to do to you?"

"You could let me go," she suggested sweetly.

He chuckled huskily. "And miss the chance to have you at my mercy?" He made a buzzer sound. "Unh-uh. Not gonna happen, lover."

His words at face value should have frightened her, but his voice was playful-teasing. Buffy frowned, unsure how to react. "Angelus, what are we doing?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip. She was confused and it showed. "You're supposed to hate me and I'm supposed to be trying to dust you." She glanced around his room, the dim lighting casting an almost romantic glow. It was too much and Buffy looked down her naked bod tied to his bed. "What is this? Why are you trying to seduce me now, instead of kill me?"

There she'd said it. Laid her cards on the table, now all she needed was for her dark demon to unfold his hand and explain to her what new game they were playing.

Angelus knew what she was up to and he almost snorted. Like he was ever going to disclose his deepest, darkest desires to her. Not gonna happen!

He clicked his tongue in dispproval. "Buff, why is it so hard for you to believe I simply want you?" He recined on the bed with her, lying on his side and snugled right up next to her nude body. His hand cupped a perky breast and Buffy sucked in a sharp breath as desire flooded her. "Is it so hard to believe that you're beauty and innocence has captured my attention just as thoroughly as it captured 'Soul-Boy's?"

Buffy desperately wanted to believe him, but this was Angelus (not Angel) speaking, so yeah, it was. She could let him have her body, he gave her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, but there was no way in hell Buffy could ever trust this demon with her heart and she had to forcibly remind herself of that as he began to place wet, almost tender kisses down her belly.

"Don't…" she moaned, turning her head away. "This isn't you. It's a trick and I don't want to play this game with you."

Angelus raised his head and narrowed his eyes on her. Well-well-well, maybe Buff was smarter than he gave her credit for. She was still holding out on him. If he wanted to truly break her, she had to love him—all of him. In an instant he made a decision to further his goal and gain her trust as well as her love. He sat up and untied her bonds one at a time.

"It was supposed to be a game we both enjoyed, lover, but obviously I misread your signals tonight," he told her rubbing her wrists where her skin was raw and welted from trying to get free. He placed a tender kiss to her bruised flesh, confusing Buffy even more with his actions. "I thought you wanted to see some off the darker sides of my passion, but maybe it's too soon."

He let her go and scooted back on the bed until he was reclining against the headboard. "I won't stop you if you want to go."

Buffy's eyes widened and she was speechless. She so had not expected him to do an about face and suddenly free her!

When she just sat there dumbfounded, Angelus nearly rubbed his hands together. His plan was going perfectly and it took every bit of control he possessed to resist the urge to tie her right back to his bed and fuck her until her poison left his bloodstream! Buffy was an addiction he wanted free of, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He had to break her before he'd feel satisfied, and to do that, he needed Buffy's love. Only her true and total downfall under his tutelage would suffice. And once he'd turned her into his fuck toy, he'd drain her and leave her bloody and utterly ravaged body for Ripper to find…then and *only* then would his revenge be complete.

Or…he'd turn her and she'd be his most magnificent abhoration ever!

"You want me to go?" she asked, interrupting his diabolical musings.

Her voice sounded very small and lost. He almost cackled in glee, but kept his grin behind his teeth. "No," he replied with a sigh. "I wanted to show you a part of who I am tonight. You're the one who got all testy and didn't want to play."

Despite her misgivings and every instinct telling her to get out—to run, Buffy laid back on his bed and offered up her wrists again. "Show me," she entreated softly.

And with a victorious grin, Angelus did. He intoduced Buffy to the finer arts of pain and pleasure and how they could blend together and become one. When he took the crop to her sweet back, he slid a vibrator between her folds, letting the buzzing toy land directly on her clit each time the whip lashed her back, keeping her in a constant state of agonizing pain, but blissful euphoria simultaneously. When he put the tiny metal clamps on her beautiful nipples, he slid his cock inside her, giving her the pleasure of his body, while punishing her breasts almost unmercifully. And much later in the night, when a thoroughly exhausted and sated Buffy lay on her belly, released from her bonds, Angelus pulled out the vibrator again, teasing her, working her up before he lubed it up and gave Buffy a preview of how wickedly delightful a little penetration could be at her forbidden back door entrance. She jerked and screamed, turned on, yet mortified...Angelus was relentless and as he pressed the vibrator past her tiny rosette, he lifted her hips and slid his penis back inside her tight, wet sheath, bringing her right to the edge of orgasm, before pulling out and taking over for the vibrator. Buffy was writhing under him, no longer horrified when Angelus slid inside uncharted territory, filling her in all ways, except one. And that, he decided, would be his coup'de'graux. Getting a Slayer to willingly give her blood to a demon. Throughout the night and into the early morning hours, he took her again and again, showing her that ecstasy could be had in many ways, thoroughly debauching her in a slow, methodical seduction, until Buffy was nothing more than one writhing nerve ending, ready and willing to do just about anything he asked. And like a wicked pied piper, he led her down the road of wanton sensuality and right when she was right on the precipice of complete and utter bliss, begging for all of him...That was when Angelus leaned down, licked the flesh of her neck and very slowly sank his fangs home, groaning in absolute ecstasy as her exquisite taste.

Buffy's scream of pleasure could be heard throughout the mansion. For once, Angelus did not give two fucks! It was a mind melting experience for them both.

And as she came around his cock, screaming his name (not Soul-Boy's!) Angelus felt something shift in him, something primal and possessive. She was his! And with a roar of total male satisfaction, he followed her into oblivion, growling, his face buried in her neck as he pumped his dead seed deep inside her womb; his cum, as well as his bite effectively marking her as _his and his alone!_

**Later:**

In all his long life, Angelus had never cuddled after sex. It actually made his skin crawl, but he conceded this allowance for Buffy, because Operation 'Break-The Slayer' depended on Buff falling in love with him and if he simply tossed her out of his bed, he didn't see her taking that well, so he suffered through her laying her head on his chest and hugging him as she hummed happily in the after glow of post coital bliss. While Buffy snuggled into his side, Angelus went over his plan. Buffy was his, at least physically. She was addicted to his body, and tonight she'd even found the pleasure in the pain he could give her. She was caught in the trap, but she wasn't quite ready to admit she loved him. That part was crucial to breaking down her indominatable spirit. She had to love him enough to choose him over her little band of do-gooders, no matter what he did. He couldn't wait to see Ripper's face when he learned his beloved Slayer had willingly climbed into bed with the demon.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and Angelus decided to do something uniquely special for Buff. After all everyone knew how much that particular holiday meant to him. He never missed a chance to put his spin on the day that celebrated love. Hell, he was sure The Watcher's Council had entire diaries filled with his handiwork on that special day. And Buff was even more extraordinary than any of his past conquests. His gift to her would have to be as rare and spectacular as she was.

His smile was decidedly wicked as he finally shut his eyes and took his rest for the night.

*************B/Aus**************

Buffy awoke the next morning surrounded by luxurious silk sheets, however, Angelus was no longer beside her in bed. There was long white box lying on the foot of the bed and Buffy opened it to find a dozen long stemmed blood red roses. There was a card lying nestled within and Buffy picked it up, tearing open the paper eagerly. In Angelus's flowing script it read 'Soon lover…you will belong to me. Happy Valentines Day.'

She was torn between elation that he'd rememebred, and dread, because she couldn't shake the ominous feeling about the way he said 'she would _belong_ to him'

She called his name softly as she searched his room, unwilling to make too much noise lest she wake up the gruesome twosome, Spike and Drusilla. When her search turned up no Angelus, Buffy felt a little dejected, but she managed to put together a wardrobe to wear which consisted of her tank top, covered by one of Angelus's shirts and a pair of his silk sleeping pants rolled up about five times so that they hung low on her hips and didn't drag the ground. She slipped her tennies on and with one last look at the bed where she had officially lost her innocence, Buffy picked up her box of roses and made her way home.

Later that day, at school, Buffy asked Giiles what Valentines Day meant to Angelus. She cringed when he told her he had a habit of doing horrid things to his obsessions on that day. She questioned the what's and how's, but Giles refused to give her details, however, he did warn her to be very careful when dealing with him if she saw him tonight. Her hand went to her hair, where she had one of the blooms of his roses pinned there.

Giles noticed the action. "Well, I see someone has decided to honor the Valantine day tradition."

He was smiling at her and Buffy simply couldn't tell him where the rose come from. She was already so torn inside, seeing the disappointment in Giles's face as she explained how she was wearing a rose Angelus had given her would simply be too much.

She quickly went into peppy Buffy mode. "Yeah," she said with a cheesy smile. "Happy Valentines day to me. I got myself a rose."

"You miss Angel," he rightly deduced.

Buffy swallowed thickly as guilt rushed at her from all sides. 'She sure hadn't missed him last night' her inner voice taunted. Buffy quashed that thought with every ounce of Slayer strength she possessed. It wasn't true. She *did* miss Angel. It was just…she was finding things in Angelus she desired too. 'Like how sexy he was naked…' her inner heckler taunted. Again Buffy shoved that voice away.

"Yeah, I guess," she said to Giles instead. "It made me feel better…so I wore it." At least _that_ was the truth.

Giles didn't comment further on it and Buffy he didn't offer up the truth of where she got the rose or the cryptic message that had come along with them. She was too afraid that disclosure might lead to questions. Questions she was in no way-no how prepared to answer.

As she was leaving school for the day, she was passing the chemistry lab and heard chanting coming from inside. She pushed open the door and was surprised to see Xander and Amy sitting crosslegged across from each other doing what looked to be a spell of some sort.

They seemed to be in a trance so Buffy was able to walk right up behind Xander. She peered over his shoulder, looked into the bowl between them and decided, 'yes' Xander was getting his hands dirty with magic. "Um…color me confused here, Xan, but what are you doing playing with magic?"

Xander came out of his trance and jumped, he knocked into Buffy and the rose in her hair fell and landed in the bowl at the center of their makeshift circle. Amy, was still locked into her spell and with a flash of green and red fire, she said "It will be done." And with that she fell backwards, drained of all energy.

Buffy and Xander rushed to her side to help her up.

"What were you doing?" Buffy hissed to Xander.

Xander's face paled. "No-nothing…" he stuttered, "just a simple spell to help me with my history test this week." It was a bald faced lie, but the last thing Xander wanted was Buffy to know he was using magic to try and get Cordy back. Especially after the way he'd told her to just get over losing Angel.

Amy groggily opened her eyes, surprised to see Buffy there. Immediately she became secretive and went along with Xander's hurriedly made up story about the spell being about a simple test.

Buffy looked dubious, but she trusted Xander. "You know, cheating isn't really passing, Xan. Eventually, you might have to crack a book or two."

Xander smirked. "This coming from the girl who didn't know the English were trying to help the South win the Civil war!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Which is exactly my point. Books mean good—magic bad," she said before she left the classroom.

Amy looked at Xander, frowning. "Did she contaminate the spell in anyway?"

He shook his head. "She had some rose in her hair and it landed in the fire. Will that ruin it?"

"No, it won't alter the spells effect, but if someone special gave that rose to her—it'll affect them, too."

Xander grinned, relief making his shoulders sag. "Oh, well, then no worries. The Buffster is totally single these days, so we're all good."

As the two cleaned up the remnants of their spell, they were blithely unaware that their actions would set off a chain of events that would drastically alter not only the Slayer, but a certain dark eyed demon who would not appreciate being the victim of a bewitching spell gone awry…

**************************B&Aus**************************

**Okay, there's part 4. I'm looking forward to writing Angelus all 'Bewitched and Bewildered' lol! It should be fun. Now, if you would…click that little blue button and feed the musie. She's a review junkie, I know, but feeding her feeds my creativity… so…thanks. ;)**

**Jen**


	5. Part 5: Bewitched

**Passion **

**A fic by Angel's Blue Eyed Girl/AKA Jenna **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Joss Whedon owns them all. I just like to take them out—play with them and put them back happy! ;)**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has welcomed me back to this fandom. I have been stuck in Vampire Diaries…and don't get me wrong. I *love* Damon! But lately, the show has just turned me off so much, I am losing my inspiration, so I wanted to come back to my first love…B&A or my personal fave: Buffy&Angelus. **

**You are all the most loyal and unbelievably kind readers and friends. Thank you.**

**Jen**

**Okay…this part is me playing a bit with cannon. I've twisted it to suit my purposes here. Hope you like the results. ;) Now enuff from me, on with the show**!

A/N 2015: Changed quite a bit in this chappie…I think it reads better now. Let me know if you agree.

Jen

**Part 5**

**Bewitched.**

**The Crawford St. Mansion:**

That evening, Angelus entered the mansion whistling. He felt much better now that everything was back on track. After leaving Buffy the roses this morning, he'd needed to get away from her and what she made him feel. He'd escaped to the basement to brood and plot. She made him feel weak and needy and the emotions she brought out in him made him shudder with revulsion, like vermin were slithering under his flesh, writhing together, tainting him somehow. What had possessed him to leave her flowers like some romantic sap? He gave himself a mental head-slap! It had been a moment of colossal weakness. One he definitely intended to rectify with his next gift. And never-ever repeat, he added.

It still chafed his ego that he'd hidden out in his cellar like a coward until he'd heard her leave. And only then did he make his way back to his room. To make matters worse, Buffy had left him a little note thanking him for the flowers. She'd even pressed a lip stick kiss to it! It had brought him back to reality with a bang. Had he really gotten so fucking pathetic that the Slayer was leaving him love notes! Apparently so, and the nauseating warm and fuzzies that had assailed him from all sides had (quite honestly) scared the shit out of him as well. Her sweet note had made him ache with a longing he simply couldn't accept nor understand. And in that moment he'd made the decision to hurt her. He felt he had no choice really. He simply couldn't allow Buffy to corrupt him anymore.

Now that he'd delivered his "true" Valentine's Day gift, he felt much better about his circumstances. He headed towards the great room with his usual arrogance, smirking as he imagined Buffy's reaction to his little present. His dark eyes danced maliciously. It was time to show her once and for all, he wasn't Angel, and he wouldn't be tamed.

He entered the room to see Spike there with Drusilla. The bleached wonder was giving her a necklace for Valentine's Day.

"Fancy it Pet?" Spike said, all puffed up and proud of himself as Drusilla admired the ruby necklace.

Dru made an *mmm* sound. "It's beautiful," she answered, but her eyes were on Angelus as he let his dark eyes flare at her, holding her gaze until Spike noticed and turned to see him standing there.

Angelus was still feeling the disgust at his own romantic gestures, so he rolled his eyes at Spike's gift. It was cliché at best and not up to his demonic standards. With wicked intent, he went over to them and laid his own gift on the table. He paused to gauge their reactions, a deliciously terrible smile on his handsome face as Spike and Dru took in his offering.

It was a fresh human heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dru," he said, raising his eyebrows at Spike, his grin saying loud and clear he knew he'd just ruined Spike's 'special' moment.

Drusilla squealed as Angelus knew she would. She clasped the heart in her hands like it was a rare jewel. "Oh, Angel!" she breathed, "It's still warm."

Spike closed his eyes, hating his Grand-sire in that moment. "Brilliant," he muttered softly, his expression giving away his anger.

Angelus purposely ignored him, his attention on his childe. "I knew you'd like it. Found it in a quaint little shop-girl…"

Angelus picked up the necklace, sneering as he held it up to look at it. "Cute," he said derisively. He motioned for Dru to turn around so he could put it on her, which she happily did. "Here let me..."

"I can get it!" Spike snapped, wheeling his chair forward.

But Angelus used his leg to shove Spike back. "Don't bother, Spikey," he said, fastening the chain around Drusilla's neck despite Spike's obvious irritation. "It's done."

The elder vampire thought about tormenting Spike further, maybe taunting him with how Drusilla continuously sought out his bed, but changed his mind. If he did that, then he'd have to admit he sent her away more times than not; that would open a whole new can of worms he didn't want to deal with. Plus, he had to get over to his Slayer's house and see her reaction to his other gift. It was sure to get a spectacular response from his sweet Buffy. Seeing her pain was far more important than getting 'Roller-Boy' all worked up.

Spike glared at Angelus as if his looks alone could dust his grand-sire. "You'd do well to worry less about Dru and more about that Slayer you've been tramping around with."

Angelus shrugged. He had no interest in sharing his plans for Buffy with Spike. "I'm still trying to decide the best way to send my regards."

"Why don't you rip her lungs out? That might make an impression."

Angelus rolled his eyes at Spike's comment. He was nowhere near ready to end Buffy yet, but he didn't want them to know that. It was his business and he wasn't in a sharing mood. "It lacks poetry…" was all he said.

"It doesn't have to," Spike said, gnawing at the topic like a dog with a bone. "What rhymes with lungs?"

Angelus suppressed the angry growl that bubbled just beneath the surface. He almost snatched the mouthy little prick right up out of his wheelchair, but didn't, because he knew that would give the peroxided vampire too much insight into how the Slayer (and Spike's comments) affected him.

Never let 'em see you sweat. Angelus lived by that and there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he'd ever let Spike lose his cool like that.

Instead he flashed his signature smirk and replied, "Hmmm…dung? A pile of dung. Which is about all your advice on taking down Buff is worth. Don't forget the last time you took her on directly she made you the man you are today, isn't that right, Roller-Boy?"

Spike clenched his fists, his blue eyes shooting daggers while Angelus just smiled lazily, silently daring Spike to make his move. After a moment, Spike sagged back in his chair and Angelus snorted rudely. "That's what I thought."

Dru's eyes went between them, her sultry gaze falling on her Sire for a moment before she said to Spike, "Don't worry, love. Angel always knows…what speaks to a girl's heart."

Angelus winked. "Don't strain your brain about it, Spikey. I have something special planned for the girl and trust me when I tell you—it'll be epic. Something she'll never forget."

And with those parting words, he sauntered out of the room, whistling again, content with having the last word. Little did he know how true his words would be or how he'd feel when confronted with his actions…

**********************B&Aus********************

Later that night, Buffy and her Mom were having a mother/daughter night along with the prerequisite popcorn, cookies and other snacks. Buffy was flipping through the channels trying to decide what to watch when she realized her mother had been gone for a while. She got up and went into the kitchen, searching for Joyce.

"Mom?" she called.

Just then her mom came through the back door, startling Buffy. "Where were you?'

"I was just checking the back door."

She held a long white box in her hands, wrapped in black ribbon and a large black bow placed in the center of the box. Joyce handed it to Buffy. "Um…someone left this for you." Joyce smiled. Maybe it's another dozen roses, hmmm?"

Buffy grinned and her heart started to race. It was from Angelus—she knew it. He'd given her roses this morning, and now this. Was he really changing? Trying to show her he cared? Buffy swallowed down her excitement, because with Angelus, you never knew, but she couldn't help the eagerness she felt as she took the box from her mother, set it on the kitchen island and unwrapped it.

In her heart of hearts Buffy was hoping for something beautiful from her demon lover—she got her wish, except it was not at all what she was expecting. Inside the box was a coral snake; one of the most beautiful, yet deadly snakes on the planet. It's flamboyant black, yellow and red coloring were remarkably lovely and yet its beauty was cruelly deceptive. Just like Angelus. When the snake hissed at her, its forked tongue slithering out almost aggressively, Buffy gasped and almost dropped the box. She grabbed the lid to shove it back on, but paused when she noticed the mouse in the corner, cowering in fear. She wanted to reach in and grab the tiny creature and save it, but she was afraid of the snake and despite her heart breaking, she slammed the lid closed, sealing the mouse's fate.

Tears flooded her eyes as the meaning behind the gift sunk in. It was clear. In Angelus's eyes, she was the mouse and he was the snake, and like a good predator, he was just waiting for her to show any weakness so he could gobble her up whole.

Buffy felt her heart shatter all over again.

"What was it?" Joyce asked.

The Slayer turned away, not wanting her mother to see her crying. "Nothing," she muttered, pulling it together enough to flash her mother a fake smile, "Just a practical joke."

Joyce had a card in her hand. "Well, this came with it. Do you want it or should I throw it away?"

On instinct Buffy quickly told her mother she wanted it. She knew she shouldn't read it. Knew she should just rip it to shreds, just like Angelus was once again ripping her heart to shreds, but that sick part inside her, the one that seemed to like the pain he gave her, made her take the envelope from her mother's hands. She grabbed the box and its deadly contents and headed for her room. "I'm um…gonna go upstairs and read this…okay?"

"Buffy are you sure you're alright?" Joyce called after her, worried.

"It's okay Mom…" she hollered back, "it's just some prank from a guy I thought I liked…I just need some privacy for a minute. Kay?"

Joyce nodded, but her worried gaze followed her daughter as she disappeared up the stairs and around the corner to her room.

Buffy made sure to secure the lid to Angelus's deadly Valentine's Day gift, before opening the card. It was in the same elegant writing as his card from this morning, only instead of the happiness this morning's card have given her, Buffy was sure this one would bring misery. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she read his words.

_Even beautiful things can be deadly, sweet Buffy…and yet we are drawn to them. We all have our role to play. Which one do you see yourself as…the snake or the mouse?_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Lover._

_A._

Buffy peeked into the box again and gasped when she saw the snake, its mouth hideously wide open as it devoured the cute little white mouse. She slammed the lid shut again and fell back on her bed, unable to stop the tears this time.

Ironically, the one thought that went through her head as she cried was, 'She could have saved that mouse...'

**Outside:**

Angelus watched from his perch on the tree next to her window as she her curled up in her bed and cried. Strangely, it didn't bring him the savage pleasure it should have. He'd crushed her hopes again, he should be gleefully rejoicing and planning his next move to get her back in his bed—just to see if he could. And yet, as her gut wrenching sobs reached his ears, some strange part of him wanted nothing more than to climb inside her room and go to her. Hold her and comfort her until he made all the pain he'd caused go away. Disgusted with himself, he hopped down from the tree, landing on his feet and strode off into the night.

He needed to kill something and he needed to do it now!

********************************B&Aus*****************************

The next morning, bright and early (much earlier than he usually arose) Angelus bolted upright in bed. He grabbed his chest as a sharp, brutal pain assailed him. It was so ferocious, that for a brief moment of panic, he swore his soul was being shoved back into him again. He fell back on the bed, writhing in agony, when suddenly-just-like-that, it was gone; disappearing just as quickly as it had arrived. However, in its place was a burning desire to see Buffy. It washed over him like a heat wave, making his body burn and giving his pale skin a rosy blush of color. His dick hardened and sweat broke out on his brow. It was like someone flipped on a light switch and Angelus was in heat. He grabbed his cock, fisting it, hoping to alleviate some of the tension, but it didn't work and he gave up. He had to see her and in that instant he had one thought and one thought only on his mind. Buffy!

He remembered what he had done to her last night and once again, panic filled him. He had ruined everything! She had begun to trust him, love him again and he had crushed her heart under his boot heel and all because he was afraid. It came to him clear as day, he loved her. He was so in love with her that if he didn't see her immediately, he might just go crazy! He threw off the covers and got out of bed, naked he stalked across his room to his bathroom. He wanted to just throw on some clothes and rush over there, but after his behavior last night—he wanted to look good for her. He rushed through his shower, barely took the time to do his hair and grabbed the first set of clothes he found in his closet. He had no patience for his normal meticulous routine of getting ready, but he did make sure he looked presentable before rushing out the door, desperate to tell her how he felt. He simply had to explain how much he loved her and if she was still mad over the whole snake thing, then he'd fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness if that's what it took. The only thing that mattered was making sure Buffy knew she was his everything and he couldn't stand another day apart from her.

He bounded down the stairs, pulling on his jacket as he made his way to the front door. He passed Spike and Drusilla in the great room, but barely spared them a glance—his only thought was on getting to Buffy and expressing his undying devotion to her.

Drusilla was humming, dancing around in circles, swaying to music only she could hear, while Spike watched her from his wheelchair smiling indulgently at her antics when Angelus strode past them, making a beeline for the front door to leave, even though it was still broad daylight outside. Spike turned from Dru, his attention snagged by his poof of a Grand-sire's apparent desire to commit suicide.

"Unless you're wearing your sunblock level 3000, mate, I'd suggest you don't go out just yet," he called after Angelus, secretly hoping the older vampire would ignore his warning and walk into the sun anyways. It would sure as hell save Spike the trouble of trying to get rid of him later on down the line.

Angelus did ignore him and threw open the door, but when the blinding sun hit him full force, he hissed and threw up his arm, the leather of his jacket keeping him from scorching his pretty face. He slammed the door shut and leaned his back against it panting. Undeterred, his mind raced with ways he could get across town. "Dammit! I've got to see her," he growled.

"See who?" Drusilla asked, floating over to him to coo and prod at him, making sure her 'Daddy' was unaffected by the 'nasty sun'.

Spike smirked. "This wouldn't happen to have anything with the Slayer, would it?"

"It's none of your business, Spikey," Angelus snarled.

"It is when you keep me and Dru awake shagging the bint one night and then decide to go on a suicide mission afterwards." He shrugged. "Not that I care one way or another—you want to be turn yourself into a crispy critter, be my guest, but Dru here would mourn your loss and I do hate to see her cry."

Drusilla nodded, clutching Angelus's jacket. "What has that nasty Slayer done to you, my Angel? Would you like me to make her go away? Then we can go back to being the perfect family again."

Angelus pushed her off him. He was acting like a madman and that would never do. He forced himself to calm down. "I'm fine, Dru," he told his childe, his quick mind sorting through ideas on how he could get to Buffy's *without* getting a tan! It was then he remembered Spike's blacked out De Soto, and he turned to blonde vampire, a wicked smirk curling his lips that promised lots of pain if Spike didn't go along with whatever Angelus was planning. He stormed over to his hobbled grand-childe, grabbing the arms of the wheelchair and leaning over it until he was right up in Spike's face. "I need the keys to your car," he demanded without preamble.

Spike's blue eyes widened. Not his baby. "MY what?" he sputtered, shaking his head 'no' emphatically. "No! No bloody way!" he snapped.

Angelus rose to his full height and towered menacingly over Spike. He cracked his knuckles, preparing them for a possible beat down. He needed to see Buffy and he needed to see her now and if he had to rearrange Spike's anatomy to do so—he didn't see a downside to that.

"See Spike, I need to get out of here. And since it's a little too sunny for my taste, there's two ways this is gonna go. I'm either going to haul you outta that chair, grab you by your ankles and shake you like a piggy bank until the keys fall out of your pockets. Or… He flashed a nasty smirk. "Or, you can just save yourself the humiliation and just hand 'em over." He put his hands on his hips and waited. "Your choice, boyo. But either way—I get the keys to the De Soto. It's up to you if you live to tell the tale or not."

Realizing Angelus was deadly serious, Spike begrudgingly handed over his keys. He started to make demands on how he wanted his car to be treated, but as soon as Angelus had them in hand, he cut Spike off with a growl, turned on his heel and practically flew out of the room, dark coat billowing behind him in his rush. "Gotta go," he called back to them, an urgency in his voice that wasn't normal. Drusilla watched infatuated. "Don't wait up," he yelled right before the door to the garage that housed the De Soto slammed shut.

Drusila turned sad eyes to Spike. "The Slayer has him tied up in ugly little knots." She pouted and a small sob escaped her. "He didn't even call me his Princess. Not even once."

Spike rolled his eyes as she landed in his lap in a heap of tears. And here was yet another reason why he hated his ponce of a grandsire. It was all about him. The git never gave one thought to how his actions affected Drusilla, nor him for that matter. This was just another in a long list of insults, however, Spike had a feeling this last little show had more to do with the Slayer than anything. Angelus hadn't bothered with his usual taunting or teasing. No. He had simply needed to get out of the house as quick as possible. Spike's curiosity was officially piqued. What could drive Angelus-Scourge of Europe so Bat-Shit needy that he'd even risk going out in the sun to get to it.

There was only one answer and the bint had a name: Buffy 'aka-vampire crack' Summers and if Angelus was so desperate to see her that he'd face the sun to do it, well then the poof was losing it and Spike knew he had to find a way to use that to his benefit...

*************************************B&AUS******************************************

**Revello Drive:**

That morning, Buffy was getting ready for school. She showed a decidedly lack of interest in her wardrobe as she tossed a skirt and sweater on the bed. Like a robot, she grabbed her toiletries as she prepared to take her shower. As she was picking up her towel, her eyes landed on the roses Angelus had given her yesterday—when she believed he was starting to care about her. She swallowed hard. Little did she know that was just his idea of a cruel joke! Almost on instinct, she glanced at the other box—his 'real' gift. The one that let her know what he really thought of her. She felt sick to her stomach as a whole new wave of anguish washed over her. She shuddered when she remembered seeing the snake eating the mouse and reminded herself to drop the snake off at the science lab at school today. She may hate the damned thing, but she was too tender hearted to hurt it. It wasn't the snake's fault its nature was deadly. It just was. Which had her coming to another painful conclusion; maybe, she had to face that reality with Angelus, too. Maybe, it was simply in his nature to be cruel and mean and there was no room in his cold, dead heart for tenderness. It made her almost crumble to the floor in sorrow, but she was seriously beginning to believe she was going to have to end him or he would end her.

She was heading out of her room and towards the bathroom, when something thudded against her window loud enough to make her stop. She glanced over her shoulder and was stunned and horrified to see Angelus there. He was perched on a branch and was peering into her window like a demon possessed. He had his leather jacket over his head, but he was smoking and parts of his jacket were on fire.

Buffy froze. 'Okay, her world had officially just taken a seriously weird turn!'

He pounded on the glass. "Buffy! Buff—please, let me in, I need to tell you something."

Buffy stood there for a second, too stunned to move for a moment, then she remembered his little gift last night and she crossed her arms, refusing to open the window. "I think the snake you sent me said it all. Not really a Hallmark moment. Maybe I should just let you burn," she said angrily.

To her shock he didn't try and force his way into her room, instead he sat there and continued to slowly ignite. "If I have to burn to prove to you how I feel, then I will. It doesn't matter, because I already burn. I burn right here, Buff." He placed a hand over his heart. "I…aaagggh…" He groaned, his words dying off as he fell against the window when his back went up in flames.

That galvanized Buffy into action. She may hate him right now, but she still couldn't watch him die. She rushed over to the window, flung it open, gripped him under the arms, wincing at the heat radiating off him as she hauled him inside.

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped, using her towel to snuff out the flames that were lighting him up like a vampire bon-fire. She yanked his smoldering jacket off and stomped on it a few times, just to make sure the fire was safely snuffed out. When he was no longer smoldering, Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "Okay, color me confused, but what the hell are you doing here? I think you're little gift last night said it all. I had a good cry about it, just like you wanted, but now I'm thinking this might be the perfect time to kick your ass!"

"I needed to see you…needed to tell you I'm sorry…" he groaned, his voice sounded lethargic, almost drugged, but his words were so shocking, Buffy ignored all that as well as how badly she wanted to beat him to a pulp. He was trying to apologize now and she rolled him over on to his back so she could see his face when he told her his pretty lies. She was determined to resist him this time, except, what she saw when she looked at him made her gasp in shock. His handsome face, neck, chest and hands were hideously disfigured with ugly red burns; his skin blistered so badly, it was almost grotesque. Her hand covered her mouth to mask the cry that wanted to erupt and tears sprang to her eyes while she took note of the horrible damage the sun had inflicted upon him.

Angelus lay there groaning softly, his skin still sizzling. It took Buffy several moments to get her emotions under control, before she could even begin to question him about the insanity behind his early morning visit.

When she felt she could talk without sobbing, Buffy sank to her knees next to him. "What have you done?" she breathed, her hand hovering over his burnt form, her anger all but forgotten at seeing him so hurt.

He lifted his head and gave her the most tender smile she'd ever seen him grace her with, and for a heartbeat, an infinitesimal amount of time, she could almost swear she was looking at Angel, not Angelus.

He reached out for her and Buffy numbly let him take her hand in his. "I had to see you. I couldn't stop myself." He struggled to his knees, swaying back and forth and in obvious pain, but he had just enough strength to project himself forward in order to wrap his arms around her in a hug. The effort it cost him made him topple forward and together they fell. Buffy ended up on her back with a heavy and hot (not in the good way) vampire on top of her. Buffy struggled to breathe beneath his weight, while Angelus snuggled into her, laying his ruined cheek against her breast as he clung to her.

Buffy was in a quandary. On one hand he desperately needed her help because it was obvious something was seriously wrong with him, but on the other, she wanted to shove him off her, tell him to take a hike and kick him when he was down for a change!

He made a purring sound and Buffy felt her walls crumble. As furious and upset as she was with him, she simply didn't have it in her to be cruel to him when he seemed so vulnerable. Instead she managed to wriggle out from under him, doing her best not to hurt him any further.

He grabbed her hand after she'd extracted herself from under his crushing weight. "Please…don't go. Need you," he said softly.

Buffy huffed out an exasperated breath, but didn't snatch back her hand. She had never seen him like this and it was more than a little confusing. "What's wrong with you? Why are you out in the sun? I know I don't mean anything to you, so what were you thinking? Is this another game you've engineered to torment me?" She fired off her questions rapidly, trying to keep her heart safe from another of his manipulations.

He shook his head. "No. No game. No tricks. I just needed to see you. I'd face a thousand suns if it meant just one minute of basking in your beauty," he murmured dreamily, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I love you, Buffy…" he said and then promptly passed out.

Buffy jaw literally unhinged in shock. Had he…? What the…? She was suddenly angry he was unconscious because she seriously wanted to know what he was up to. He said no tricks and no games, but seriously? What the hell was she supposed to think? How dare he come in here and say he loved her after the stunt he'd pulled on her on Valentine's Day!

Buffy was torn between fury and worry. Fortunately for Angelus, her tender heart won out and she didn't grab Mr. Pointy and just end her dilemma permanently.

He lay there for several more minutes and Buffy began to notice he wasn't healing like he should be. The sun had really fried him good. She bit her lip, her eyes roaming over him anxiously. It was so bad, that bits of his skin was peeling off his face and neck. The tears she had held at bay welled up in her eyes and Buffy felt her throat close up as it hit her, he actually could have dusted himself trying to get to her today. It was an alarming realization, one she firmly refused to entertain as she tried to decide what to do with him. She couldn't just leave him like this. He was in bad shape and Buffy's instincts were screaming at her that Angelus had either taken a sip off the tainted Kool-Aid or he was under the influence of something witchy.

She went to get up wanting to at least get him some ointment for those burns, but his hand tightened on hers and he moaned softly. Buffy was flabbergasted. Unconscious, he clung to her. What was going on? She wasn't sure, but she knew he needed blood to heal and since she was the only source close by, she knew she was going to have to give him some of her own.

She drug him over to her bed and managed to wrestle his heavy, muscular body up and onto the mattress. Once she got him situated comfortably, she blew out a breath and wiped the hair back from her face, a little out of breath from the exertion. She stared down at him. His shirt was singed to his chest and Buffy winced as she realized it would have to come off. Usually that would have had her heart pounding with lust, but this time it pounded in dread, because she knew it would most likely be excruciating for him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his unconscious form as she unbuttoned his shirt. She winced when she saw the harsh burns on his chest and abdominal muscles. Angelus was such a beautiful man, to see his perfect body disfigured like this made Buffy want to cry again. She peeled the shirt off him, grimacing when parts of his flesh peeled away with it.

"Oh God…" she whimpered when she noticed she could see the muscles under his flesh. And not in a good way. No, this was the stringy, veiny tissue under his pectorals, totally open and unprotected without the skin that normally shielded it.

He needed blood and he needed it now.

Mind made up, Buffy went into the bathroom and got one of her razors. She snapped it apart and managed to get the blade free from the plastic holding it. "Okay," she said with determination as she slashed open her wrist, "let's get you fixed up."

She pressed the bloody appendage to his lips. At first he was unresponsive and Buffy started to worry he wouldn't drink. She started whispering to him, telling him he better not leave her and that she needed him to open his damned mouth and drink.

"Come on, Angelus…" she cajoled, stroking his hair soothingly. "It's Slayer blood…really tasty. You know you want some." She stroked his jaw and throat, coaxing his mouth open and dribbling a few drops down his throat.

Finally he swallowed and she almost wilted in relief to see the strong muscles there start to work. His fingers tightened around her wrist and his fangs dropped, but his face remained smooth and human as he started to drink from her. She gave a small moan when his sharp teeth punctured her skin, but he wasn't being rough, so she sat still, petting his face while she allowed him to take enough to heal, but not enough to get him all jacked up on Slayer blood. He was already way off the deep end, she didn't need to add 'high on Slayer blood' to the list of whatever was wrong with him today.

Once his flesh started to heal, Buffy watched him closely for a moment to see if he'd regained consciousness. When his eyes remained closed, she eased her wrist away from his mouth, wiped up the small dribble of blood that had spilled down his chin and sighed.

What was she going to do with him? She had to go to school, but she couldn't just leave him like this; free to come after her again and maybe this time succeed in roasting himself! An idea came to mind and she immediately hunkered down on the floor and drug out the chest of weapons and what not's she had stashed under her bed. Once she had the heavy box free, she sorted through everything until she found the chains she'd obtained when Angelus had first come back. She went to attach them to his wrists, but paused, he looked so peaceful now—his face and chest had healed beautifully and he once again looked as perfect as always. Maybe she didn't need to chain him up. But then he growled and called out her name in a voice that was so pitiful and so *un-Angelus-like* Buffy knew he'd follow her right out the door and into the sun if she didn't restrain him somehow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, purposefully averting her gaze from his magnificent body as she shackled him to her bed; making sure to double wrap his wrists and ankles so that he was securely bound. She stood back and surveyed her handiwork. She hated chaining him up like this and especially in her own room, but she didn't have a choice. At least her Mother would be gone for the next two days, hopefully, she could figure out what had sent Angelus off his rocker before then.

If not…Buffy's mind shut down at the direction of her thoughts. He'd said he loved her. He wasn't talking about murdering a bus full of nuns, so at least he wasn't scary crazy. He was just love-sick crazy. Like he was under some sort of spell or something magical. She had to ask Willow—maybe she could figure it out. As much as Buffy loved hearing him say he loved her…suicide was not Angelus's bag. She knew she had to come up with a way to keep him safe from himself until they could return him to normal. Or at least figure out a way to dial down the spell…

With that thought in mind, Buffy took one last longing look at her half naked demon lover, ignoring how incredibly erotic he looked half naked, spread eagle and shackled to her small bed. She sighed. If only she didn't have to go to school, she could truly enjoy this scene. She'd had more than a few naughty fantasies involving having Angelus at her mercy…

Blushing at the direction of her thoughts, Buffy forced herself to look away. "Bad Buffy," she muttered under her breath, chastising herself, before leaving him there to get ready for school.

******************************B&Aus**************************

**Okay guys I'm going to end this here for now, because the next chappie is when we really get to see Angelus under the influence per se… lol! I'll give you a hint—he does escape and he does make it to Buffy's school…and that's all I'm saying. ;) **

**Leave musie some love coz she's on a roll right now and your reviews inspire me. :) Thank you all…**

**Jen**


	6. Part 6: Bewildered

**Title: Passion **

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl; AKA Jenna**

**Rating: This chappie is rather tame for me, but still an M for bad language**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters of BtVS. If I did there would have never been Spuffy! ;)**

**A/N 2015: Okay. First off I want to sincerely apologize to everyone. I have left all of you hanging and I am truly sorry. I'm not going to make excuses, but I am going to share something about myself as an explanation for my behavior. I don't know if I've ever admitted it—some of my good friends here know this already—but for those of you who don't… I have bi-polar disorder. It is debilitating and has been both a curse and a blessing for me. A blessing in that I believe it is my insanity that makes me so creative at times… BUT a curse as well, because when it strikes me and times are bad…it literally cripples me. Makes even day to day living nearly impossible! **

**The last year was one of those bad times. I was actually hospitalized and it was a terrible experience; one I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. However, I faced my demons and came out to the other side once again. I will continue to do so every day. I'm sharing this (like I said) not as an excuse, I'd rather view it as a way of being real with everyone here. I'm usually a very private person and I honestly debated long and hard before making my disorder public knowledge. In the end I decided on full disclosure because I feel everyone here (my friends and loyal readers) deserve acknowledgement and an honest answer to why I suddenly go AWOL sometimes. Well, that is why. I deal with this every day. Usually I win, so I don't let it break me. But sometimes it gets me and life gets very, very difficult. **

**Anyhow, I just wanted to explain my situation and hope everyone will welcome me back…thank you to any and all of you still interested in my fics. You inspire me to never give up! **

**A/N 2: Okay this part starts up right where we left off after part 5: Bewildered. Oh, but btw: you might want to go back and read this *entire* fic over. I have rewritten and replaced much of it entirely. I discovered several plot flaws throughout the first chappies and it just rubbed the perfectionist in me raw. I had to replace them, so I did. Anyhow…I am far more pleased with it now. Hope you are as well.**

**Hugs,**

**Jen**

**Now…on with the show. Hope you enjoy this latest part of Passion…**

***************************************B&Aus**************************************

**Part 6:**

**Bewildered**

Buffy entered Sunnydale High with her mind still back at home and the vampire she'd left chained to her bed. Walking through the crowded halls, she saw Willow standing by her locker and Buffy made a beeline for the novice witch. "I so need to talk to you," she said and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

A little stunned at Buffy's manhandling of her person, Willow began to panic. "Buffy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Buffy did a quick survey of the stalls, making sure they were alone, before she answered Willow's question. "Yeah, I'm peachy," she muttered, then shook her head. "No. Actually I'm all kinds of wigging and I really need to unburden."

Willow smiled, proud Buffy came to her. "Well, unburden away. I'm nothing if not a great shoulder to cry on or a hopeful voice of reason when things are going all wonkey."

"Wonkey is putting it mildly," Buffy said as she expelled a huge breath. "Honestly, I don't know what it is, but I think it's definitely a thing. Angelus showed up at my house this morning and something is just…wrong with him Willow. He isn't himself."

"When you say isn't himself, does that mean he didn't try to kill you? Or do you mean he's not himself, as in he's worse. And now instead of just threatening to eat your friends—he actually has a menu in mind?" Angelus's name obviously caused Willow's anxiety level to rise because she started to ramble nervously. "Because if it's the latter—I wouldn't mind a warning so that I could, um…I don't know, find a rock to hide under until he's back to being his regular fangy self and just threatening us all and not actually planning how and maybe where he plans on doing away with us. You know?"

Buffy sighed. She felt guilty about how much she'd left Willow out of the loop in regards to her relationship with Angelus, but she really couldn't explain the entire situation without confessing how much things had changed between herself and the dark demon. And that wasn't an option. It was going to be tricky, but she'd need to get Willow's help _without_ letting her friend know how deeply involved she'd become with him.

"No, I mean like he's not all 'mayhem and murder' wrong, he's all…'being sweet' kinds of wrong."

Willow looked utterly confused. "Okay, maybe it's just me, but sweet and Angelus just doesn't go together. It's like chocolate and hot sauce—may sound good in theory, but not really a good mix."

Buffy knew it didn't make sense. That was her point. Over the last few weeks, (since they started sleeping together) Angelus had showed brief moments of something resembling tenderness, but he had never-ever confessed to love her and he sure as hell wouldn't face the sun to do so.

"Speaking to the choir here, Wills. I get it, but he is, and that's what has me wigged. He came to my house this morning in the daylight, climbed up my tree and professed his undying love for me." Willow's jaw dropped and Buffy gave an *uh-huh* sound before going on, "He was rambling on about burning with love for me and when I say burning, I mean like he was literally on fire at the time!" Buffy paced back and forth. "What could that mean? He couldn't be serious. It's got to be a spell. Angelus doesn't love me and he certainly wouldn't say it with fire, right?"

For just a moment, Willow saw the desperate and vulnerable hope in Buffy's eyes that it wasn't a spell. That maybe—just maybe somewhere in the insanity that was their life, Angelus had decided he loved Buffy just like Angel had, and Willow suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for her friend.

"Maybe it just hit him all of a sudden?" she blurted out, sounding more hopeful than believable.

The absurdity of that notion didn't escape Buffy and she simply raised a brow, not even replying as Willow babbled on in her rush to make her friend feel better.

"Who knows? This is the Hell-mouth! Wacky things happen here all the time. Who's to say Angelus can't fall in love?"

"But why would the Hell-mouth suddenly make Angelus all sweet and cuddly?"

Willow's eyes widened as another idea came to her. "What if somehow part of Angel is still inside Angelus and—"

"And maybe it's affecting him now?" Buffy finished for her, hope flaring to life in her eyes. "Do you think it's possible?"

Willow wasn't sure. Everything she'd seen in the past in regards to Angelus told her Angel was gone, but her tender heart wouldn't allow her to crush her friend's fragile hope. "Not sure, but we can research and check it out."

Buffy's smile said it all, even as she began to logic her way out of that hope. "I know it's crazy. In my heart I know Angel's gone, but…" She let out a soft sigh, "is it wrong of me to hope that just for once, I might get something more than just a super-bad Buffy-surprise on a holiday?"

Willow slung her arm over Buffy's shoulder as they exited the bathroom. "Not wrong exactly, but—and I don't want to sound like the voice of doom—just don't get your hopes up. Angelus isn't exactly the cuddly type."

"I know," Buffy sighed as she remembered Angelus's taunting and then his gift of the snake and the mouse. "Trust me, I know."

Willow wasn't out of hope yet though. "Well, if part of Angel is still inside him, then something is bringing it out, and if we can figure out what that is…maybe we can…I don't know…cultivate it and make it grow."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "He's not a garden, Wills."

"Hey," Willow defended her point, "even the smallest of hearts can grow. Look at the Grinch—his grew three times in size."

Buffy chuckled softly. Comparing Angelus to The Grinch was ridiculous, but she did feel better. "It's probably a spell, but thanks for being here for me. Just talking about has taken away some of the gloom and doom."

This time Willow's smile was a little devious. "Well, if it is a spell," she chirped, "maybe there's a way I can make it permanent. You know, keep him all lovey-dovey Angelus."

Buffy glanced at Willow, stunned. "We couldn't do that. It's not fair…even though I hate him most of the time, I couldn't…" Buffy's words trailed off as she imagined having Angelus being all sweet and caring, professing his love for her every day, instead of seducing her, making her feel cherished when he was inside her, only to turn into the same malicious bastard after the post-coital bliss was over.

It would be amazing, and she couldn't help the dreamy expression that suffused her face at the idea.

"Why couldn't we?" Willow argued. "A happy, fluffy, filled with Buffy-love Angelus is a safe Angelus in my book." She gave Buffy a sideways glance. "And don't even try and deny you wouldn't love to see him grovel a bit after everything he's done to you. It's kind of like…poetic justice, if you ask me."

Buffy didn't respond, but the small smile that tilted her lips upward said loud and clear that a small part of her agreed with her red-headed friend.

They continued talking as they walked down the crowded halls, neither noticing really how every single guy in the hall seemed to stop and stare at Buffy as she walked by. There were several "looking good, Buffy" comments, even a few wolf whistles, which wasn't too out of the ordinary, but when Gage Petronzi and Cameron Walker (Sunnydale High's idea of Royalty) stopped and literally blocked Buffy's path, ogling her, the girls looked from one another confused and a little irritated.

These boys hadn't paid Buffy any attention since she quit the cheerleading squad. They seemed to think they were above her in social class since they were Captains of the Varsity football team and Varsity swim team.

"And my day keeps getting weirder," Buffy muttered as she went to move around them, but Cameron (the brawny football player) grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Beautiful," he whispered so dreamily, Buffy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I've never noticed how really hot you are, Summers." He gave her a smile that Buffy was sure made half the cheer squad melt, but did nothing for her. "Well, actually I have before when you cheered for the team, but today…it's like suddenly the sun came out and there you were…just radiant."

'Ah…thanks," she said warily, discreetly trying pull her arm away, without using her Slayer strength, but the boy refused to let go, and then to make matters worse, Gage grabbed hold of her other arm.

"No way, bro!" the swim team Captain snarled at his buddy. "I saw her first." He tugged on Buffy's hand in an attempt to get her away from the Quarterback attached to her other arm. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Buffy was saved answering the question when Cameron shoved Gage off her. "You didn't see her first. I did. I said, 'Hey check out Summers—doesn't she look good enough to eat?' and you said, 'yeah' ring any bells jerk off? So who really saw her first?"

Buffy scrunched up her nose in distaste at the entire conversation. "Thanks, but I'm not on the menu today," she snapped and again tried to go around them.

The boys blocked her path again. "Out of the two of us, Buffy—which one would you give your heart to?" Gage asked.

"I wouldn't give you my leftover sandwich, much less my heart!"

"See it's me she loves!" Cameron crowed and shoved Gage back so hard, the other boy landed with a thud against one of the lockers.

"You're so gonna regret that!" Gage snarled and lowered his shoulder as if preparing to tackle Cameron.

Stunned at this entire turn of events, Buffy and Willow both stood there wearing identical looks of stunned surprise as the boys prepared to duke it out over The Slayer.

And to make Buffy's day complete that's when Principal Snyder decided to make an appearance.

Buffy sighed and muttered a soft, "great," under her breath as the little man separated the two boys.

"What's going on here?" he snapped, his gaze wavering between the two arguing athletes and Buffy.

Both boys began babbling about their debate over which one of them Buffy loved, much to the blonde Slayer's absolute horror. To make it worse, Snyder listened to their ramblings, and then turned to Buffy with a scowl. "I should have known you were responsible for this."

"Me?! How is this my fault?" Buffy exclaimed, giving the tiny troll of a man a glare. "I was just walking to class…"

Snyder cut off her excuse. "You've been nothing but a problem case ever since you got here," he said harshly, before manhandling the bickering boys (both of which kept calling back to Buffy that they loved her) to his office.

At that exact moment Xander raced up to them and promptly tried to hide behind Willow.

"Please," he entreated, "don't let them get me."

Still stunned at what had just happened a moment ago, Buffy simply stared at him, unable to comprehend his malfunction as he tried to make himself as small as possible behind the much smaller Willow.

"Xander, hate to tell you this, but Willow's not much for the shielding part of a shield. You might want to—"

Her next words were cut off when Harmony and her pack of cheerleaders came around the corner and into the hall. Queen C's second in command spotted Xander immediately. "There he is!" she cried, pointing, and like a pack of rabid dogs they took off at a run, all of them racing towards Xander.

"Oh crap!" Xander yelped and before Buffy or Willow could utter even a word, he was off and running again, the wild gang of cheerleaders in hot pursuit.

A wide eyed Willow turned to Buffy. "Okay, I'm a believer—there is definitely something witchy going on here."

Buffy nodded vigorously. "Ya think?"

"I can reverse the spell," Willow said, "I just need to find the witch that cast it."

Buffy's eyes widened as it hit her. "It was Amy. It had to be. I walked in on her and Xander yesterday…I thought they were doing something funky, but I was distracted." She also remembered the rose Angelus had given her falling into their little potion—that explained Angelus.

"Okay, so it's Amy who's responsible. I'll go talk to her. Find out what kind of love spell she did and how to reverse it."

Buffy nodded morosely. For just a second there she thought she might still have a piece of Angel alive in Angelus. She glanced down the hall where Xander and his fan-girls had disappeared. "What about Xander…maybe I should go help him?"

"Help Xander with what?" Cordelia suddenly asked from behind them. Willow and Buffy jumped and then turned to find the statuesque brunette right behind them, arms crossed and looking none too pleased. "What does he need help with—besides the obvious fashion sense?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged glances, not really sure how much or how little to say.

Cordy's brows drew down sharply when Buffy and Willow didn't immediately speak up. "Okay, someone start talking here! What's happened to Xander?" Cordelia rounded on Buffy, eyes flaring angrily. "Did your psycho ex-hottie do something to him? Because if he did—"

"Relax Cordy," Buffy replied, quickly nipping that theory in the bud, before Cordy could go on a tangent and make the situation even worse. "Angelus isn't the cause of Xander's problems today. Trust me."

"Well…" the cheerleader huffed, obviously unwilling to let the subject drop. "Then what is it?"

Buffy shrugged. She was a little surprised at Cordy's heated reaction considering how she'd dumped Xander rather spectacularly a couple of weeks earlier. As payback Buffy almost let the other girl stew in her worry, but decided against it. She wasn't cruel, however, she didn't see a problem with inspiring Cordelia to admit her true feelings. So she chose her words carefully. "Well," she said slyly, "after you broke up with him and smashed his heart to smithereens, it looks like your friends had a change of heart. They must think he's good enough for your crew after all, because harmony and Co. chased him down the hall here and out those doors." She pointed to the double doors at the end of the hallway. "And not one of them was worried about how that would look to their reputation."

Cordelia's eyes about bugged from her head. "They what?!"

Willow was staring at Buffy too, more than a little shocked that The Slayer was leaving out the part about a spell gone all loopy.

"Is that true?" Cordy snapped, her dark brown eyes drilling into Willow's green ones.

Willow fidgeted for a moment—she was a horrible liar, but seeing Cordelia obviously jealous was simply too good to be true. So Willow nodded, turning the screws even more. "Yeah, it looks like they wanted you to break up with him, just so they could have him."

"Oh they did…did they?" she snapped, dark eyes flashing dangerously with the spirit that could be, at times amusing, at others annoying, and at times like this, downright scary. She rounded on Buffy. "Which way did you say they went?"

Buffy again pointed at the doors at the end of the hall. "That way."

Cordelia nodded determinedly. "If those skanks think they can take my guy…" She stopped her tirade, gave Buffy a terse "Thanks." And marched off, smoke practically pouring from her ears as she snapped at anyone in her path to "move it!"

Willow watched her go. "Do you think we should have told her it was probably a spell gone wonky?"

Buffy shook her head. "No." She glanced to Willow. "She needed to see she was letting her friends dictate to her who she should date."

"I guess, but still…if Harmony and the others are under a spell…who knows what they'll be capable of?"

"Even under a spell, if I had to place a bet on Harmony VS Queen C…." Buffy chuckled softly, "my money's on Cordy."

Willow giggled. "You have a point."

"Plus…at least someone should benefit from this mess." Buffy's shoulders sagged a bit. "Maybe, Cordy and Xander can get a happy ending from it. It's real for them. Why ruin it?"

Willow didn't know what to say and Buffy didn't really give her a chance. "I'm gonna go talk to Giles. You corner Amy and get her to spill on whatever hooey she cooked up with Xander. We can meet back up in the Library later today…kay?"

"Buffy…" Willow started, but Buffy held up her hand, cutting off whatever Willow was about to say.

"Don't," she said sadly, "I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter. Even if you could make the spell permanent, it wouldn't be real." She let out a dejected sigh. "Eventually he'd just end up hating me all over again. Been there done that already. Really don't need a re-run of Angelus telling me how unlovable I am."

"Hey. You're loveable. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't."

"Thank you, Tony Robbins," Buffy retorted with a smirk. "And it's not that I don't feel loveable, because I do. I mean, I'm of the loveable species, right?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. And even if we can't make the spell permanent. You're still all he thinks of, Buffy. Maybe you can…" The red headed witch shrugged, her enthusiasm waning even as she tried to keep up her peppy momentum. "Um…I don't know…make that into…um…something more."

Buffy appreciated Willow's efforts, but they were talking Angelus here. He wasn't the hearts and flowers sort. "In a perfect world maybe," she said softly, "but we both know my world is far from perfect, Wills. Happily ever after doesn't seem to come with the whole Slayer gig. So far it's pretty much consisted of 'Buffy kills the big-bad, but Buffy doesn't get the big happy'. This is just one more cruel twist of fate in the bad afterschool special that is my love-life."

"But…" Willow sputtered sadly, horrified her friend saw her life in such a bleak way.

Buffy heard the sorrow in Willow's voice and couldn't deal with it right then so she pasted on an utterly false smile and barreled right over her friends concern. "It's okay. It's sad, but I'm actually getting kind of used to it. Anyways, I need to have a pow-wow with Giles and you need to find Amy. See ya later," she said, turning on her heel and making a beeline for the library before Willow could see the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Willow felt terrible as she watched her friend walk away. Buffy's small shoulders were straight and proud, even though she carried such a heavy burden. It made Willow's heart ache and she decided then and there to look into giving Buffy what she wanted so badly…

Buffy could feel Willow's gaze on her, but she kept her head held high, even though inside, she was wilting. A part of her had (and still did) want to have Willow see if she could make Angelus stay all smitten, but in her heart of hearts, Buffy didn't want a fake relationship. Even Angelus being his usual nasty self was better than that, because at least it was real. Buffy wiped her tears away, refusing to be weak anymore. She may not be able to end Angelus, (at least not yet) but she needed to start learning what made him tick. What if this spell affected him badly—could he be even more dangerous? It was a risk Buffy simply couldn't take and she had to get Giles to open up and finally tell her some of the things about her dark lover he was keeping a secret from her.

***********************************B&Aus******************************

**Revello Dr. Buffy's bedroom:**

Angelus came to with a start, Buffy's name on his lips. Her scent was all around him, and in his disorientated state, he didn't quite realize that he was shackled to her bed. When he tried to move, the chains clanged and hindered his movements. His head whipped around to see what was preventing him from getting to his love and he snarled in anger at being kept from her like this.

Why was he chained up? If Buff wanted to play kinky—he was all for it, but where was she and why was he alone in her bedroom? His memory was foggy, but he definitely knew he didn't remember allowing himself to be chained up. What he did remember was driving like a bat out of hell to her house and then catching on fire as he made his way around her house and climbed the tree outside her window. After that it was pretty fuzzy. Obviously, Buff had let him in or he wouldn't be in her bed. But why had she chained him up? He'd only wanted to make things right between them and tell her how much he loved her. He realized how wrong that sounded, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He desperately needed to see her.

Within moments he'd snapped the chains securing him to the bed and keeping him from his lover. He searched the house for her, but she wasn't there. She must be at school. That meant he had to go there too. Angelus glanced down at his naked chest. His shirt and jacket were ruined and he really didn't want to go outside half naked. He'd be on fire again in seconds and this time he'd end up a pile of ashes before he could make it to safety. He shuddered as he remembered feeling his skin melting. It had hurt like a bitch and he liked pain—just not that kind! However, the need to see Buffy was driving him ruthlessly onward, and if he didn't figure out a way to see her soon, he might just start killing things just to slake some of the pent up energy that was pounding through his body.

His stomach growled. He was starving too. He could taste Buffy on his lips and knew she'd fed him some of her blood, but it wasn't enough to quench his hunger, only enough to make him crave another taste. And unfortunately, she wasn't around to offer him up a vein, so he'd have to resort to other means. As he pondered how he was going to get to Buffy when she was safely at school, he decided to take care of at least one of his problems—his hunger. He picked up the phone, flipped open the phone book and ordered a pizza. He told the driver he'd give him an extra $50.00 tip if he could get there in less time than the thirty minute deal they advertised.

He grinned as he hung up. One problem solved. Now he needed something to wear. He headed upstairs to Buffy's room. Searching her closet he came across a black button down shirt. It was Soul-Boy's. It wasn't silk or velvet, (Angelus's usual style) but it would do. He pulled it on quickly and buttoned it up. He had a foggy memory of Angel giving Buffy a jacket once and after a further investigation, he found it in the back, folded and tucked away, as if she was cherishing it. It enraged him, the love she still felt for his alter ego. Why was she still pining for the soul, when he was there, ready and willing to give her his heart? He grabbed the jacket, but hesitated putting it on. It might hurt her to see him wearing it and Angelus never wanted to cause her an ounce of pain again.

For the second time, the bizarreness of his own thoughts clicked in and he groaned. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" he snarled, raking a hand through his hair in agitation.

He had never felt so unsure of himself in his entire un-life. Not even as a newbie vampire crawling out of his own grave had he felt this awkward! Something was wrong with him. He knew it, he just wasn't sure what it was. Or how to fix it.

Disgusted with the weakness he felt crawling its way throughout his entire being, Angelus finally put the jacket on. After all—technically it was his, and if she had a problem with it, he'd buy her a thousand more to make up for it.

His meal arrived a few minutes later, a whole ten minutes before the thirty promised. Angelus opened the door, grinned when he saw a huge strapping guy standing on the other end. He handed the man a fifty and when the guy reached for it, Angelus yanked him into the house and slammed the door. His face shifted and within seconds he was having breakfast. After draining the pizza man, he wrapped the guy's body, along with the pizza he didn't need in some blankets and an old tarp he'd discovered in Buffy's basement. Decently full, Angelus was able to think clearly again. He needed to find Buffy, but he also needed answers about what the hell was wrong with him. It had to be something magical. Or something out of whack on the Hellmouth. Suddenly he remembered the tunnel entrance in Willy's. It led all over the city and he knew one of those tunnels went directly under Buffy's school. He could kill two birds with one trip. Get to a place where he could get to Buffy. And also maybe someone at Willy's might have some intel on what he was infected with.

He smirked. "Last problem solved," he said to himself.

Now all he had to do was get to the car with his 'to-go' bundle and he'd be on his way. Angelus hefted the body over his shoulder. Thank God for vamp strength, because even drained, the guy weighed a good 200 lbs. He also grabbed the last of the blankets he'd found downstairs. With his head and shoulders firmly covered, Angelus flew across Buffy's yard to the De Soto with preternatural speed. He got the trunk open, tossed the body in and was back inside the relative safety of the car without too much damage. He tossed the singed blankets off his head, (cursing himself for not bringing one earlier when he'd first set out for Buffy's house) and checked his face and hands for damage; he was pleased to see none. At least he seemed to be thinking a little more clearly now. Earlier, he had been so crazy to see Buffy he'd nearly dusted himself. And while red flags and warning bells were going off all over the place, Angelus still felt the almost desperate urge to seek her out first, by passing his more logical need to know what the fuck was wrong with him.

He started the car, his mind racing with all the things he was going to say to get Buffy to forgive him, while simultaneously chastising himself for thinking about that when he was so obviously off. It was insane, however, try as he might, Angelus's very real need for Buffy simply would not be banished. She'd fed him her blood and healed him. She must love him. Warm, fuzzy feelings slithered their way into his stomach and he was both horrified and entranced at how pleased he was at the idea of Buff loving him. He needed to tell her what that meant to him. That spurred Angelus on and with a squeal of tires he pulled away from the curb, heading for Willy's and Buffy…

*********************************B&A******************************

**Sunnydale High:**

Buffy came into the library and (as usual) it was deserted, except for Giles, who was in his office having a cup of tea and reading one of his many books. She headed straight for her watcher, determined to get some answers to the questions she had.

Giles glanced up when she cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Buffy," he said, clearly surprised to see her. "Did we have an appointment this morning?"

She shook her head. "No, but I need your help and it can't wait."

Giles set his book aside. "What is it?" he asked, concern evident in his voice and expression.

Buffy took a deep breath before plunging forward with her plan to discover all her dark lover's secrets. "I need you to tell me everything about Angelus. I need to get into his head and know what he does when he's obsessed or in love with someone. How bad can he get?"

Giles released a long sigh. "Surely you do not really need to hear the gory details," the watcher said with a frown. "Suffice it to say, once he becomes fixated on you he is relentless in his pursuit and leave it at that." Giles paused, searching her face thoughtfully for a moment. "Why do you ask? Has he showed more of an interest lately than simply wanting to hurt you for your relationship with Angel?"

Buffy flushed and looked away. There was no way in hell she was telling Giles just how much interest Angelus had shown her lately, so she went with what was happening to him right then.

"No, it's just he showed up at my house this morning…" She told Giles the same story she'd told Willow earlier with the added explanation of how she and Willow believed it was a spell Amy cast gone awry. "So now you see why I need to know. If he's under that spell and he thinks he loves me…" She let her words trail off before asking, "What is he really capable of?"

Giles hesitated and Buffy huffed out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon Giles. I'm not asking for kicks and giggles here. You've never held out on me before, not until the big-bad thing in the dark became my ex-honey. So now really isn't the time to be Mr. Protective Guy. I need to be prepared for the worst he has to offer if I want to protect myself."

Understanding the logic in that, Giles nodded. "Yes, of course. You're right. If he's been bewitched…" Giles shuddered. Angelus on his own could be single-mindedly terrible when pursuing an obsession. Angelus under the influence of a love spell…? It was a terrifying thought and it sent all his watcher's instincts into action. He opened up the bottom drawer on his desk and retrieved a large book. It looked old, but it wasn't like a regular book. It looked more like a journal of some sort.

"What is that?" Buffy asked.

"It's a Watcher's diary, one that has been handed down generation after generation…" He paused and then said, "It details everything we know about Angelus and his exploits."

Buffy went to take it, but Giles pulled it back. "Buffy, I understand that you want to know everything you can about him, but I want to warn you…there are some things in this book that once you read them—you will never be able to forget. Are you absolutely sure you want to know everything?"

For a moment she thought about arguing with him, but the look on Giles's face convinced her that maybe this was a case where remaining a little ignorant truly would be blissful.

"Okay, then you read it to me. Maybe skip some of the gruesome details and just give me the basics," she said taking a seat in the chair next to Giles's desk.

*********************************B&Aus******************************

**Willy's:**

Angelus burst through the door to Willy's cursing. The blanket he'd used for protection had had a rip in it, and as a result, his skin was singed again and smoking furiously. There were a few demons and several vampires sitting at the bar and they all stopped to stare in shock at his sudden and out of character appearance. Realizing he had an audience, the dark demon tossed the blanket aside with a snarl, thankful he wasn't actually on fire this time. He took a moment to compose himself, glancing down at his hands and watched in satisfaction as they healed quickly. Feeling more like himself, he casually strolled over to bar as if it was a common occurrence he showed up smoldering and in the sunshine.

Willy watched the unpredictable vampire approach warily. He glanced under the bar where he kept a vial of holy water…just in case. "Uh hi, Angelus. What can I get for ya?" he asked, nervously wiping down the spot on the bar where Angelus paused. "Got a real good special on AB Neg. today. I know it's your favorite."

Angelus leaned against the bar, one elbow on the wooden lip and smirked at the diminutive barkeep. "Thanks Willy, but I've already eaten." He licked his lips and glanced at the other vampires sitting in the stools nearby. "Love the way you can just pick up a phone and have a meal delivered nowadays. Didn't even cost me the 50 bucks I promised, since the guy wasn't alive to collect it after he delivered my pizza."

The vampires all chortled with laughter while Willy grimaced and tugged at his collar; Angelus's remark reminding him how blasé the dark haired vampire was about killing. "So…" he prodded, "what can I get ya?"

"Information," Angelus replied, smiling almost pleasantly.

Willy hated the way Angelus's smiles never quite reached his eyes. Instead those cold, intelligent dark orbs just stared right through him as if they could see inside his soul and know if he was lying or not. It made the little man extremely edgy. "Information. I got lots of information. Care to share what you're looking for?" Willy hoped Angelus wasn't there for intel on the Slayer. That was just a lose/lose situation for him. If he talked, he had the Slayer mad at him. But if he didn't…well, pissing off Angelus was not on his 'to do' list that was for sure. He was extremely tired of being in the middle of them truthfully.

Angelus dialed down his desperation to know what was going on with him and maintained his lazy, laid back stance. "Oh…just wondering if you've heard anything about something magical going on in the Hell-mouth? Like people suddenly feeling weird?"

"Weird how?"

Angelus shrugged, realizing this was a mistake. He couldn't come right out and ask without Willy wondering if it was him feeling all lovey-dovey. And that just couldn't happen. Angelus would rather rip his tongue out and take up tanning before he'd let that information become fodder for public gossip. Plus the urge to lay eyes on Buff was eating at him, making his body hum. Despite his urgency to get to the bottom of his freakish behavior—Angelus's craving for Buffy was stronger.

"You know what?" he said with a wave of his hand. "Never mind. Think I'll go hunt down my Slayer and get it straight from the source." He winked. "I need a good workout after such a big meal anyhow."

Angelus led the demons and vampires in attendance to believe he was looking for Buff to hurt her and he smirked when they chuckled and cheered him on. His stomach knotted up at the thought and before he could embarrass himself, Angelus turned on a booted heel and headed for Willy's back rooms, his dark coat billowing behind him.

"Oh, by the way," he said, stopping and pinning Willy with his dark eyed gaze. "I'm using your tunnels Willy. They better be open when I return."

And with that threat lingering in the air, Angelus disappeared, leaving Willy more than a little apprehensive about what he really wanted. Willie pondered calling the Watcher to warn him and his Slayer that Angelus was on his way. He even went to the phone and picked it up, but then he replaced the receiver just as quickly. Willy wasn't a fool—at least not always. And he liked Buffy, he did, but he was terrified of Angelus. Fear won out over friendship, and in the end, Willy decided the Slayer could take care of herself. She didn't need him sticking his nose in her business, especially when doing so could seriously get it bitten off by Angelus if he found out about Willy's interference!

****************************************B&Aus************************************

**Okay everyone…I hope everyone enjoyed this long chappie. I have another one finished and will post it in a few days. Just doing the editing right now. I want to say thank you to the friends I've made here. You guys—the Buffy/Angel/Angelus friends/readers are so loyal and just amazing! I have to tell you, I still get more pms from my B/A buddies than from any other genre. I really appreciate how much you guys care. Now about the musie...Please feed the little beast. I need her to keep me going and reviews are love. I want to finish this one and then I'll be re-posting Born of Darkness. I'm working on it a bit now, although, that one is taking me a bit of time, because I have a lot of flaws to fix and re-write. Like this fic, there were some major plot and grammar/spelling flaws and I will be re-editing each chappie and replacing it. The endeavor will take me some time, but the results will be worth it. Thank you again and bye for now. **

**Huge Hugs…**

**Jenna **


	7. Hot and Bothered

**Passion**

**Author: Jenna**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own them all. I just like to borrow them. :)**

**A/N: Okay guys here's the next part. Since the last three chappies have essentially been a re-write of the Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered epi, I thought it fitting to title this chappie with 'Hot and Bothered'! ;) FYI: There *will* be smut in this part. :) I know you all are waiting for it, right? **

**Anyhow, thanks for the support this fic has gotten. Hopefully as I continue to update and get this finished it'll find its audience again. I have chappie 8 pretty much done, just going over it. This fic will be ten chappies long, with the possibility of an epilogue. Thanks again to everyone who welcomed me back and wished me well with the real life trauma and drama I face each day. Your words and well wishes are very much appreciated. :) Really, reviews, comments and feedback inspire me. Thank you.**

**Now, enough from me…on with the show!**

**Jen**

*************************************B&Aus***********************************

**Part 7: Hot and Bothered**

**Sunnydale High:**

A million disturbing images were running through Buffy's mind as she left the library. Giles had given her the 411 on Angelus alright and despite glossing over some of his more horrifying exploits, what she'd learned today was enough to make her stomach quiver. And she wasn't sure what she found more unsettling, the fact that he had a serious thing for nuns, convents and corrupting the innocent and pure, or the fact that his sights were now set firmly upon her.

She was lost in her thoughts and had her head down so she wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into something tall and muscular. "Oomph," she gasped. "Sorry I—" The words died in her throat when she met the deep, dark eyes of the very man/monster she was worried about. "Angelus! What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly looking around and making sure no one was nearby to spot him.

Angelus had been searching the school grounds for her when he saw her come out of the library. She looked so sad and confused, his dead heart had throbbed with remorse, because he knew she was wearing that expression because of him. He had hurried to intercept her, keeping quiet just in case she decided to step out into the sunshine to avoid talking to him. He couldn't have been more pleased when she had literally bumped right into him.

"I had to see you."

"How did you escape?"

He smirked and ran a knuckle along her cheek. "No chains can hold me, Buff. Not when my desire to see you is so strong."

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous romantic nonsense he was spouting, Buffy pulled her head back to escape his touch. She knew what he was really about now and having his hands on her made rational thinking impossible; she knew from experience, she needed all her wits about her when dealing with him and his pretty little lies.

"Yeah and your desire to hurt me is just as strong," she returned, refusing to fall for his lines anymore. He was under a spell and Buffy knew for a fact when he came out of it, he'd be livid and most likely ten times as cruel just to prove how much he *didn't* love her. Better she start protecting herself now. "Sorry lover, but I'm not buying it. You need to go before someone sees you," she told him and went to move around him.

He grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Wait! I haven't had a chance to tell you how sorry I am."

Buffy began to tug on her arm, but Angelus refused to release her. "Let me go."

Angelus did a quick survey of the deserted hall, looking for a place where they could have a little more privacy. He spotted a janitor's closet a few doors down and hastened Buffy over to the door. He broke the lock easily and ushered Buffy inside, despite her struggles to remove herself from his steely grasp. He reached above his head and pulled the small chain hanging there illuminating the tiny broom closet with a hazy orange light.

Buffy rounded on him like a spitting kitten, furious at him for manhandling her. "Caveman much?" she growled, wrenching her arm out of his hold.

He sighed. "Well I could tell you were going to be difficult and I need privacy for what I have to say to you," he answered her calmly. Too calmly.

Buffy took note of the mops and brooms leaning against the wall. All of their handles were possible weapons in her hands—weapons that could end him if she wanted to. "Don't make me show you with something wooden and pointy how much I don't want to have this conversation!"

As always Angelus wasn't afraid to call her bluff and before Buffy realized what he was about, he snatched up one of the thick wooden brooms and broke the handle over his knee. Her eyes widened when he handed it to her and spread his arms, offering her up his chest. "If that's what you need to do, then do it. If I've killed your feelings for me then go ahead and kill me, because I'd rather you just dust me now than live without you!"

Buffy was speechless. The spell he was under must pack one hell of a wallop! This was twice in one day that Angelus was putting his very existence on the line just to talk to her!

She dropped the broken handle. "I can't. I probably should, and by all means you deserve it, but…" She hung her head, "I just can't."

"I know you're pissed, babe, but will you please just listen to me…?"

He seemed truly remorseful, but Buffy wasn't having it. Once bitten, twice shy. "No!" she snapped. "I'm done listening to you. All you do is reel me in and then do something awful to hurt me. Well, guess what? You succeeded with your little Valentine the other night. Now I see you for the predator you are. You should be happy. I had a good cry. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah it was," he admitted, finding it impossible to lie to her, especially when her pain was rolling off her in waves. And that should've made him happy. Right? Except it didn't. He wasn't reveling in her tears, and somewhere inside, Angelus knew he should be disturbed by that, but he wasn't. He was under the influence of magic and the only thing he wanted—needed was Buffy's forgiveness and her promise to give him another chance. "But it isn't now," he hurried to assure her. "If I could take it back. I would."

Buffy knew that was the spell talking so she didn't put much stock in his words of apology. "Well you can't," she told him, sticking to her resolve to put him back into the role of bad-guy. "So…thanks for this little clandestine chat. You came, you apologized. Great. Wish I could say it was as good for me as it was for you, but we both know that would be a lie. You're all about the trauma way more than I am." She went to open the door, needing to get away from him before she broke down. "Now, if we're done here. I need to get to class."

Angelus slammed his big hand on the door, firmly keeping it closed. "Buff," he growled, keeping a tenuous hold on his infamous temper. "Stop. I don't apologize…ever. But I am now. I'm sorry, baby." Buffy turned to face him, her body wedged between Angelus's much larger frame and the wood of the closet door at her back. Angelus didn't give her a chance to make any more snarky comments, instead he leaned down, rubbing his cheek against hers, using his most effective tool to get her to stay—her attraction to him. "Just listen to me for a minute," he purred, keeping one hand flat on the door while his other palmed her hip. "I shouldn't have sent you that fucking snake! I was freaking out because of the way I feel about you."

"Yeah, coz nothing says I care like a deadly viper!"

"I _do_ care!" he insisted, "I more than care. I love you. I wasn't ready to admit it before, but I can't keep it inside anymore. I'm crazy about you, Buff."

His words were everything she wanted to hear from him, but it wasn't really him saying them. In the cruelest of jests, Buffy knew it was the spell making him wax poetic about his feelings and loving her. The *real* Angelus sent her the nasty Valentine of death. She couldn't let herself forget that.

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly that, hoping that if she told him he was under a spell, it might make him stop, but before she could utter even a syllable, his mouth was on hers, ending not only her confession, but also any and all rational thought process!

Buffy moaned softly as his talented tongue lazily explored her mouth, setting her on fire and making her toes curl in her boots. She knew she should push him away, even placed her palms on his chest with the intention of doing just that, but he pressed himself against her, the hard ridge of his erection thrust firm against her belly, and Buffy found herself gripping his shirt and tugging him closer, rather than putting distance between them.

Angelus gave a low, rumbling growl deep in his chest when he felt her sink into the kiss, capitulating. In the next second, her delectable little tongue joined his in play, tasting him. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, lifting her off the ground and propelling them forward until Buffy's back hit the wall of the closet, knocking several cans of paint and cleaning supplies off the shelves there. Uncaring of the ruckus they were causing, Buffy replied with equal ardor; lust sizzling through her veins. She looped her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair and scratching his scalp, drawing a satisfied purr out of him. Angelus's head spun. She was his narcotic and he had to have more—all of her. He insinuated himself between her thighs and when her legs wrapped around his slim hips, giving him access to her hot center, he allowed his passion for her free reign.

"Buff!" he panted, trailing hot, wet kisses down her throat to his mark. He nibbled that puckered flesh, licking at it urgently. "Let me have you. Please."

He'd never begged for a fucking thing in all his un-life, but he was about ready to fall to his knees and plead if that's what it took to get back inside his Slayer!

This was madness! Buffy knew it, but she was just as helpless as he was to stop it. Like a runaway train they barreled onward, their hunger for one another driving them full speed ahead. It was like an itch that just couldn't be scratched. And while her logic told her to say no, she found herself greedily agreeing to his proposal by unbuckling his belt and yanking open his pants; her actions explicitly giving voice to what she wanted far more than anything she could have said at the moment.

Angelus's head fell back and he let out a deep throated groan when her tiny hand dove into the leather pants (that seemed about two sizes too small at the moment) and wrapped around the turgid length of his cock. His eyes snapped closed and he let out a sharp hiss, thrusting his hips forward so that he slid along her soft palm. She tightened her grip and began to stroke him feverishly. While she worked him, Angelus shoved her skirt up around her waist, exposing the silky red panties she was wearing. His eyes flashed golden fire, chest heaving as he took in her tousled appearance. With her clothes askew and her lips swollen from his kisses, Buff looked utterly fuck-able and he couldn't wait another second to reclaim her as his.

"I have to have you! Can't wait another fucking second!" he snarled, ripping those sexy panties right off her before sliding his big hands under her curvy ass and lifting her up while keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Yes!" Buffy gasped when the silky tip of his penis brushed against her dripping sex.

The head of his cock slid along her folds, seeking entrance and as soon as Angelus hit the spot he desired, he bent his knees and surged upwards, burying himself to the hilt within the vice like grip of her silken channel. His abrupt invasion had Buffy reeling, her short scream of ecstasy was quickly cut off by his mouth swooping down on hers silencing any sounds she might make that would have this oh-so-pleasurable interlude interrupted.

"Mine!" His voice was guttural, filled with possessive urgency and Buffy couldn't find it in herself to deny it.

"Yours," she agreed, hanging on for dear life as he began to pound into her, keeping her pressed against the wall as he thrust in and out of her with deep, powerful strokes.

Angelus had over a hundred and fifty years of experience to his credit, so it didn't take long for Buffy to reach the pinnacle. She hovered on the edge of culmination, greedy for her climax, while simultaneously praying his onslaught never ended. His body was her addiction and every movement, every kiss, every time he thrust deep…it fed her habit and she wanted more—always more.

"Don't stop! Never stop!" she moaned, her hands clenching on his shoulders, raking her nails down his leather clad back as he pulsed within her, his thick cock driving into her, stretching her, pleasuring her so perfectly.

It was beyond perfection to Angelus as well and he was finally ready to admit Angel's retarded fantasy wasn't quite so laughable after all. Buffy was perfect fucking happiness…and her brand of joy was something he simply couldn't exist without any longer.

He wanted to bite her. Needing to taste more of her, he tugged her little black tank top down along with her bra and buried his face between her perky breasts, his fangs dropped as his features took on his demonic countenance. "Delicious," he whispered, taking one pink pebbled nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the turgid peak before closing his lips over it and sucking hard. Buffy's head tipped back and she keened softly, each draw of his lips went right to the throbbing ache between her legs, making her belly clench as she barreled closer and closer to the abyss.

"Angelus, please…" she whined, hugging his hips tight with trembling thighs. "So close."

Angelus was right there with her. She tasted like sunshine and the only thing better was her sweet Slayer blood. "I love you," he murmured before sinking his fangs into her succulent breast.

His bite triggered both their orgasms.

Buffy gave a strangled cry as Angelus gulped down her powerful blood. The dark demon groaned with euphoria as her exquisite taste hit his senses and he shuddered coming inside her so hard, his knees wobbled and he staggered forward; only the wall behind Buffy kept them vertical. While Angelus was lost in his own version of nirvana, Buffy was experiencing hers as well. She clung to him, pressing her face into the curve of his neck her tiny frame was wracked with wave after wave of convulsive tremors, her climax going on and on as he drank.

It was the very definition of bliss. And neither of them wanted it to end, but…it had to and eventually it did.

Angelus reluctantly withdrew his fangs. He was trembling, his chest heaving as his breath sawed in and out of his body like he'd just run a fucking marathon! Like he actually had to breathe to run a marathon! He'd never felt so blissed out after sex. It was disconcerting. Buff made him feel human, and that should've had him running as fast as he could the other way, but lost as he was in the magic infecting his system, he didn't care as much as he would later.

Buffy, on the other hand, was furious with herself. Once the blush of post coital euphoria wore off, she realized she'd fallen prey to his charms…again. She wanted to smack herself silly! Why couldn't she seem to say no to him? It seemed all he had to do was quirk his little finger at her and get naked and she was all in, climbing right on board the 'Angelus pleasure train' with no thought to the consequences!

With a muttered curse she shoved against his shoulders, snapping him out of his happy daze.

"What?" he complained, unwilling to move away from her and unaware of the turmoil Buffy was going through.

"Get off!" she snapped, pushing at him again.

He raised his head and a wicked smirk curled his lips upwards. "Already did. Now I just want to bask."

Buffy rolled her eyes so hard it felt like they might be permanently lodged backwards. "I mean get off of me you jackass!"

Angelus's heavy brows lowered into a frown. "What's your problem, Buff?" he muttered, but did as she asked just the same and moved back. He groaned a bit as he slipped out of her, but he was still in too mellow of a mood to really get pissed at her name calling. "Why the post make-up sex attitude?"

Buffy tugged her skirt down. "We didn't make up," she replied acidly.

That got his attention. "The hell we didn't!"

Ignoring him, Buffy scanned the dirty floor for her discarded underwear, utterly relieved when she spotted them within reach. She quickly scooped them up, curling them into her hand and shoving them in her purse before he could see what she was doing.

Angelus fastened his pants with an angry curse. "I told you I'm sorry. I told you I love you and I sure as fuck know the sex was fantastic. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Buffy shot back, running a hand through her hair as she tried to put herself back together and determined to put this encounter into perspective—Angelus's kind of perspective. "We had sex. No biggie. Get over it. I already am."

His eyes widened at her flippant response. Angelus felt a sick twist in his gut. She was using his own game against him and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "Buff, don't do this…" he said softly.

Buffy slapped his hands away as he tried to pull her to him. "Don't touch me!"

Angelus was starting to panic. She was rejecting him. "What do you want from me? I love you! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Buffy sighed. "I did, but not like this." She bit her lip and decided to just tell him the truth and let the chips fall where they may. "Look, you're under a spell and once the wacky wears off or Willow gets Amy to reverse her mojo you won't feel like this. So let's just put this in the 'Oops I did it again' file and stow it somewhere deep and dark where neither of us will ever have to revisit it again. Kay?"

He'd known he was under something witchy, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to muster up even a smidgeon of rage for his situation. And that was probably because of the spell as well, but it just didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered was her. "I don't want to stow this away somewhere deep and dark. I want to revel in it." He grabbed both her hands in his, grinning in a love-sick way that would normally have him back under his fountain scrubbing himself raw! "I've never felt like this, Buff. I love you and I want to tell the world!"

"Oh my God! Will you keep it down!" she hissed, snatching her hands back and quickly opening the door to peer outside, terrified someone might have heard him since he practically shouted that last part. She breathed a sigh of relief to see the corridors were still deserted. She turned back to him. "I get that you're all filled with the love right now, but trust me…when the spell wears off, you won't be. So remember I tried to stop you when you get all growly again and don't you dare try and blame me for all this…" she said waving a hand at him. "I'm trying to be the voice of reason here. You're just not listening."

"I am listening," he replied. "I just don't care if it's a spell. I love you. It's an amazing feeling." He snaked an arm around her waist and dipped her as if in a dance. "I never want it to end."

"Oh brother," Buffy muttered, untangling herself from his embrace. He was charm personified, but she could only imagine what his reaction was going to be to this little scene when he was himself again. It was that thought that kept her from grinning at how adorable he looked proclaiming his adoration to her.

"Don't you love me, too?" he cajoled, trying to wheedle a smile from her. "Even just a little teensy bit?" He wriggled his brows at her and flashed the most infectious grin Buffy had ever seen grace his face.

She shook her head, but he was wearing her down with his antics. His cuteness was so out of character (even for Angel) that Buffy's defenses were crumbling like a house of cards. "I'm so gonna regret this later…" she muttered under her breath before giving him the answer he sought—sort of. "You know I love you, Angelus. You've known it from day one. You used it to hurt me, remember?"

His expression turned melancholy. "I shouldn't have done that. I only said those things because you made me feel like a human being. It took me a while to forgive you for that," he told her. "But now…now everything is different. I—" His words ended abruptly as he gasped, letting her go and staggering back a few steps.

Buffy's brow knitted in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He gave a short, sharp cry, his hands clutching his chest. "Buffy!" His knees buckled and he dropped like a stone, sinking to the floor and gasping for breath he didn't need.

"Angelus!" Buffy cried softly, rushing over to him.

He struggled to his knees. "What's wrong with me?" he groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Buffy's hips and leaning into her, laying his cheek against her belly. "Don't leave me. Please…"

Buffy was floored. Her hands went to his head as she threaded her fingers through his soft hair, trying to comfort him. "Angelus? Are you…okay?"

He tilted his head back. "I don't know," he murmured and Buffy watched as his eyes suddenly flared bright green and he gasped again, sagging against her.

"Angelus!" Buffy sank to her knees with him, her concern overriding her caution. She cupped his jaw and pulled his head up so she could look at him; what she saw made her gasp in surprise.

The dawning horror that was stamped across his handsome face was the first clue that he wasn't happy-go-lucky Angelus anymore and Buffy cringed when he leveled his gaze upon her. His eyes were so dark, so wild, he looked like a cornered animal.

He let out an explosive curse and flung her away from him. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled, leaping to his feet. He glared down at her for an infinitesimal moment, before bolting out the door, using his preternatural speed to escape her as if she was Satan himself nipping at his heels.

Buffy didn't even have time to say 'Boo' before he was just gone. But she knew… The spell had been reversed and now she was going to pay for everything he'd said and done while under the influence of it.

Too emotionally drained to face anyone, Buffy simply pulled the broom closet door shut again and took a seat against the wall. She'd known this would happen, so why was she so shocked? With a sigh, she pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest. "Stupid spell!" she muttered, her breath hitching as she remembered the look on his face. This was going to get really ugly. Her eyes watered and she laid her cheek on her bent knees, giving in and letting the tears come one last time…

************************************B&Aus***************************************

**The Crawford St. Mansion:**

Spike and Drusilla were in the front room when Angelus came storming into the house through the garage. He was in a rage and Dru whimpered, trying to squirm free of Spike's hold as soon her Sire entered the room. Normally Spike would let her go, but one look at Angelus and he kept his arms firmly locked around Dru's waist, keeping her on his lap. Angelus looked murderous and Spike decided it was best not to let her get too close to the dark haired demon at that moment.

Striding past the couple with barely a glance in their direction, Angelus threw Spike's keys at him with a snarl before heading directly to the French doors that led to the garden. He flung them open with enough force that the glass shattered and Spike heard him mutter a soft, but fluent curse in his native tongue of Gaelic before Angelus disappeared outside, ignoring the broken glass left in his wake.

Spike pocketed his keys, hoping his baby was still in one piece. "A bloody thanks wouldn't hurt, ya wanker," Spike groused, but not loud enough so that Angelus could hear him. He knew that look his ol' Sire was sporting. It was pure evil and it would not bode well for anyone who brassed him off, that was for sure. He loved his De Soto, but not enough to risk Angelus focusing his sights on him.

"What's wrong with my Angel?" Dru asked, her wide eyes confused and worried.

Spike sighed, keeping a wary eye on the garden doors as he answered. "Don't know, pet, but if I had to guess I'd say his problem is blonde, about five-three and rhymes with fluffy."

Dru scowled. "That nasty Slayer again!" Her face shifted and she hissed. "She brings death. It's dark and cold. So cold…" She turned to Spike, her lower lip trembling. "I can see it. Everything she touches withers and dies. She can't have daddy. She can't." She shivered and burrowed closer to Spike. "Don't let her have him, Spike. Promise me."

Spike held her tenderly, rubbing her back. "I promise, love. I'll cut her into pieces before it happens."

Dru giggled, a mad glaze to her expressive eyes. "Cut her into ribbons we will." She gave a little growl. "Chop. Chop."

"Into bloody ribbons," he agreed, kissing her forehead gently. He was lying through his teeth of course, but Spike felt no guilt. Let the soddin Slayer have the big ape! The quicker Angelus was out of his and Dru's life—the better as far as Spike was concerned.

***********************************B&Aus*************************************

**Outside in the atrium:**

Angelus paced, his long legs eating up the distance of the garden and back with angry strides. He'd been sucker punched with another dose of supernatural love crap! Only this time it had been far-far worse. He still felt it, but didn't bother scouring himself raw under the fountain. It wouldn't work. His body was humming with magic and would be until it completely left his system. No amount of exfoliating would cure it. And he should know, he'd nearly peeled the flesh from his body the last time this happened to him. His skin was prickling with the after affects and he had the most detestable urge to vomit.

"Fuck!" He ran both hands through his hair, tugging on it painfully as he cursed long and hard, kicking one of the stone benches in a violent outburst of fury and sending it sailing across the yard. "Always with the fucking love spells!" he gritted out between clenched teeth. "Why does it always have to be about love?!"

And what was worse—it was still poisoning him. The love. He wanted to deny it, but in the darkest regions of his heart, there was a part of him that felt guilty for abandoning Buff the way he had earlier. And that, more than anything, told the tale.

He was screwed.

He began to ruthlessly pace again, needing to exert some of the pent up energy raging through his body. He couldn't blame Buff for the indignation he'd suffered either, even though he wanted to. It wasn't her fault. She'd tried to avoid him. Had even told him the truth in an attempt to stop him when he started spouting all that ludicrous love drivel. To his Slayer's credit, she'd actually tried to salvage his pride because she'd known how he'd react. No. It was his own mouth that had eradicated self-respect!

Angelus winced as he recalled telling Buff how he wanted to "shout his love for her to the world!"

"Ugh! Fuck me!" he groaned, holding his head in his hands. At least, thank whatever freaking mystical powers were out there, he hadn't actually done that! Just the thought was enough to make him want to crawl into a cave and stake himself!

With another irate curse, he resumed his speed laps across the stone tiles of the atrium, until something Buff had said earlier came to him and he stopped suddenly. "Amy," he said out loud, snapping his fingers as the conversation replayed in his head. "She said once Willow gets Amy to reverse her mojo…meaning a little witch named Amy is responsible for putting that love whammy on me." Angelus grinned as a target for his bitter animosity started to take shape. "Let's see if I can find this Amy and return the favor. One good screw deserves another!" he growled, moving around the mansion until he came to the back door that led into the kitchen.

He was too angry to deal with either Spike or Drusilla right then. He swore he would stake first—ask questions later at this point. Better he just avoid them.

He went to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a bag of AB NEG. He preferred it straight from the tap, of course, but Angelus always kept a full supply of bagged human blood on hand just in case; this was one of those times when he needed a little pick me up. He took a coffee mug down from the cupboard and set it on the counter. Using his fangs, he punctured the bag, squeezed the blood through the twin holes and into his cup before popping it in the microwave for 30 seconds. He still marveled at how the little contraption could cook food without fire or even heat, but Angelus was a quick learner and had rapidly adapted to this century. When the bell dinged, he took his meal out and growled softly as he gulped it down. The perks, such as bagged blood, microwaves and girls who showed more skin than sense were things he greatly appreciated in this day and age.

The other things he appreciated were power tools and Zippo lighters; both of which he might use on this little witch Amy just for shits and giggles. Angelus rubbed his hands together, thrilled with the prospect of finally having a target to focus all these disgustingly conflicted emotions roiling inside him. He was looking forward to finding this Amy and instructing her the folly of casting a spell on a Master vampire!

The little witch would pay. She'd made him fall in love... That wasn't something he forgave easily.

****************************************B&Aus*********************************************

**Okay guys...I know huh? Two chappies in a week! Gasp! ;) Musie is on a roll and I have no intention of putting the brakes on her high heels anytime soon. :) Now, if you'd please click that little blue button and feed her review habit then she'll feed my creativity and we're all with the big happy! :) :) Right? Anyhow, I'm working on editing chappie 8 now. Should be up in a few days.**

**Hugs to all and have a great day!**


	8. Crimes and Punishment

**Passion **

**A fic by Jenna **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. JW owns them all. I only borrow them to play with them, but then I have to give them back-don't sue me. :)**

**A/N: Okay, I know I have been horrible on getting out replies to reviews, but I am feverishly working on *ALL* my fics here that are left unfinished, so please…bear with me. I have chappies going for Born of Darkness—Second Chances, as well as my Vampire Diaries fics! I refuse to start anything new until I get some of these fics done, so I'm going to thank all of you here…I want you to know how much I appreciate each and every review. I read them all and they truly inspire me. (Brandi-when I saw your's I squealed like a fangirl. I've seriously missed you babe! Send me a PM) To: lilcatfish-Ally if this is you...send me a pm hon! I'd love to catch up. I've missed you. There are so many others too. A lot of you have been friends here...and I'd love to have a one on one chat with each of you, so send me a pm and I will definitely respond. Until, then…thank you again for all the well wishes, the replies, comments and feedback. This fandom has welcomed me back like gangbusters! And I needed that. You guys are AMAZING! **

**Hugs,**

**Jenna**

**Now, on with the show…**

***************************************B&Aus***************************************

**Part 8: Crimes and Punishment**

**Later that night, Crawford St. Mansion:**

Angelus avoided Spike and Dru as he left the mansion to hunt down the witch Amy. He was in a hurry and in no mood to deal with either of them. The way he figured it, it was easier to steer clear of them for a while until he was sure no one would end up with a stake in their heart if they did something to provoke his already perilous mood—which was pretty much a given with Spike.

He headed for the High School. He was going to break into the Admissions Office and get the records of every single Amy that attended Sunnydale High and one by one he'd track them down until he found the *right* Amy that leveled that love curse on him and pay her back in kind. With his fist in her chest!

He by passed the cemeteries, resisting the urge to seek out Buff. The magic had finally left his system, but lingering feelings of tenderness still plagued him and he simply couldn't deal; best he keep his distance from Buff for a bit, at least until he'd achieved the revenge his ego demanded. Buffy would only suffer his temper if he were to run into her and while a good smack-down with the Slayer was always satisfying—he didn't want her to kick him out of her bed because he'd crossed a line he couldn't uncross after he'd calmed down.

Angelus may be unable (or unwilling) to admit to retaining any of the love the Soul had shared with Buffy, but he was fully able to accept that the sex between them was the best he'd ever had; he was not willing to give it up. Not now and (he was beginning to believe) possibly not ever!

He was going to turn her. That way he could have her in his bed for eternity.

He liked the sound of that and started whistling softly as he approached the High School. It took him less than a second to break in and no more than a few minutes to find the office he was looking for. He broke the lock on the door and within five minutes of entering the building, Angelus was pouring over the records of each and every student registered at Sunnydale High named Amy. With his photographic memory, all he needed was one perusal and he had the information memorized and was on to the next file.

Ten minutes after his break in, Angelus was leaving the campus, his mind filled with a list of targets. Now all he had to do was check each one out and eventually he'd find the Amy he was looking for. It was only a matter of time…

****************************************B&Aus***************************************

**Giles's Condo:**

Buffy abstained from mentioning the broom closet tryst when she gave Giles the run down on how things concerning the spell had worked out with Angelus that afternoon.

"And then he went poof—"

"Poof?" Giles asked, raising a brow.

"Well not in the literal sense, but his eyes flashed this really pretty shade of green and he like fell to his knees—maybe even whined a bit," she said with a shrug, "I think it wigged him out more than me coz he was like overly-share guy today and if there's anything Angelus likes, it's keeping his cards and his feelings close to his vest."

"What did he say? Did he threaten retaliation?"

Buffy shook her head. "That's just it, Giles," she said, worrying her bottom lip. "He didn't _say_ anything. He just took off running, like _I _was the big-bad that goes bump in the night."

"Well, to a vampire you are," Giles reminded her.

"Not to Angelus. He's decidedly of the un-scared variety when it comes to me. If anything he seems to find pleasure in hunting me down and making me…" Buffy suddenly realized how much she was giving away and her face flamed as she thought of all the things Angelus usually did to her when he sought her out. Things she did not want her Watcher to know about in no way-shape-or form! Giles studied her for what seemed an overly long moment, and it was only by sheer force of will Buffy managed to keep herself from fidgeting under his scrutiny. "I mean he likes to make with the torment and all that," she finished, praying her face wasn't giving way to the bald faced lie she was telling.

Xander entered the condo at that precise moment and Buffy nearly wilted with relief to have Giles's attention shifted off her.

"Well," the boy said as he took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Buffy. "You'll be glad to know I'm back to being incredibly unpopular again."

Buffy sighed with sympathy. She'd found out later that Amy's spell had really done a number on Xander. It had made him like irresistible or something and he'd spent most of his day trapped in her basement, (with Cordelia as his only defense) fighting off half the women in town who had fallen under the influence of Amy's wonky spell and had decided (in the most terrible of ways) that they had to have some Xan-man-lovin…even if it meant chopping him up into pieces to get it! And what was worst of all—one of the women had been Buffy's mom! It still gave her the heebie-jeebies just thinking about it.

"Think of it this way," the Slayer said to cheer him up. "Unpopular is better than everyone trying to axe-murder you. Right?"

The dark haired boy sighed. "Yeah? Tell that to Cordelia."

"Oh…I don't know," Buffy said with a sly grin, "she was pretty upset that Harmony was after you. Which I of course made sure she found out about."

Xander's expression lightened. "She did come to my rescue, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh," Buffy agreed. "And from what I heard, she didn't spare the rod when she gave Harmony the verbal smack-down either. Is it true she called Harmony a cow?"

Xander grinned. "It was a sheep, but she did speak her mind in true Cordy fashion."

"Okay, color me confused, but if she stood up to her rat-pack, what's your malfunction?"

Xander sighed. "She found out about the spell and now she's not talking to me."

Buffy shrugged. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing that a month or so of groveling won't fix." She turned to Giles. "Remember those knee pads I found in your closet? The ones that were so disturbing because the image of you on roller skates was just too bizarre-o?"

Giles coughed awkwardly. "Um…well yes. What about them?"

"I think Xander might need them," she teased.

Xander groaned. "Anything but 70's roller-guy! Can't I just ask Cordy to take a pound of flesh instead?"

They all laughed until Willow burst through the door a second later. "Um guys!" she gasped, panting and out of breath, looking utterly panicked. "I think we have a problem!"

Buffy leaped to her feet. "What is it, Wills?"

"It's Amy!" she said. "Her mom just called me and said some older guy came by and asked for her."

"And…" Xander prompted. "Not really seeing the need for hysterics here. Maybe it was the Salvation Army looking for a donation. Or a member of Giles's skate club. They have to be ancient by now!"

Willow shook her head vehemently. "No! He wasn't old-old like Giles—just older."

Giles made a face. "I resent that remark."

Buffy smirked. "You also resemble it, but I'm not judging." She turned back to Willow. "So? What's the what? Why is the age of Amy's would-be suitors enough to have you running the streets in a panick-y kind of way?"

Willow stopped, gathering her thoughts before she finally got to the point "Buffy, it's not the age I'm worried about. It's what he looked like."

"What? Was he hideous?" Xander chirped. "Or maybe Amy used that love spell for herself and boogedy-booed herself up a real He-Man type."

Willow shot Xander a quelling look. Her expression had "serious face" written all over it.

"Or not," Xander said, shrinking a little in the face of the very real panic Willow was exhibiting.

Buffy felt it too and her expression changed from teasing to worried as well. "Will, what is it? Spill."

"Buffy, If Amy's mom's description is correct..." she swallowed nervously before her information came out in a rush, "I think Amy just left her house with Angelus!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the living room as everyone's eyes swung to Buffy…

***************************************B&Aus******************************************

**The Woods of Sunnydale:**

Angelus whistled softly as he wrapped the chains binding the witch to the tree tighter. Poor little Amy was sobbing, the sounds muffled behind the strip of duct tape he had over her mouth. He ignored her whimpers, her struggles were nothing to him as he raised her cuffed hands above her head and attached them to the thick branch high above, stringing her up and stretching her body into a most painful position. It was the first step in a proper torture session—make your victim extremely uncomfortable first and foremost.

Normally, he'd conduct a session like this in his basement, but he couldn't take the chance that Buff would show up and end his little party before it really began.

Once he had her secured, he set up the portable table he'd brought along and laid out the 'tools of his trade' along it. He held up a scalpel, running his thumb along the edge, smiling when Amy started to hyperventilate behind her gag. Angelus set the scalpel down and started to remove the tape from her mouth, but paused before taking it off completely. "Now, I'm gonna remove your gag, but…" He held up a pair of what appeared to be an oversized pair of antique scissors. "See this?" He waved the device before her face. "This is a nineteenth century Tongue Tearer; an oldie, but a goody. The blades can slice right through muscle and it'll take your tongue off with one snip." Angelus ran the razor sharp blades along Amy's lips, "If I hear even one word of Latin or an inkling of _anything_ that sounds like witchy-poo-hocus-pocus, I'll cut the tongue out of your mouth so fast, it'll still be wiggling when I toss it on the ground. Are we clear, little witch?"

Amy nodded frantically.

"Good." Angelus removed the tape.

"Please…" Amy said, immediately begging for her life as fresh hot tears spilled down cheeks already red and puffy from all the crying she'd done since she'd been kidnapped. "I don't know why you're doing this…but whatever you want…"

Angelus made a *tssking* sound. "You humans…you always beg. Like it's going to change anything."

"What did I do to you? I don't even know you?"

Angelus rounded on her furiously. "Pleading ignorance won't win you any favors here, witch, so you might as well save your breath." He snapped the razor sharp blades of the shears next to her face. Amy flinched and whimpered in terror. Angelus smiled. "Or…if you want to skip right to the fun part, I can just rip your tongue out right now and then I won't have to listen to your meaningless chatter as I skin the flesh from your bones."

Amy's eyes went wide with absolute horror. She was in the hands of a madman.

Angelus reveled in the terror rolling off her as he explained, "Did_ you_ know…that a human can still scream…" he tapped the blades against her lips, "even without a tongue? It's quite fascinating really? Want a demonstration?"

Amy opened her mouth and screamed long and loud while Angelus laughed.

************************************B&Aus************************************

**Crawford St. Mansion:**

Buffy burst through the doors. "Angelus!" she shouted. Her entire body alive with fear and dread.

Was this the moment when she'd be faced with the decision of whether to end him? Could she do it—even to save Amy? As she searched the mansion for her lover and his (possible?) hostage, Buffy's stomach was in knots; hoping against hope that Willow was wrong and Angelus hadn't taken Amy in a dreadful act of revenge for the spell gone wonky.

Spike came rolling out from the library, Drusilla floating along behind him.

"Where's Angelus?" Buffy asked without preamble, holding Mr. Pointy in one hand threateningly.

Dru took a step back, hissing "Slayer."

Spike, on the other hand, recognized Buffy's fear and frustration and remained calm. He took the cigarette pack from his jacket and flipped one into his mouth, lighting it. "Last I checked, me old sire was up under your knickers," he said and inhaled. "Have you lost him since your last tumble?" he asked, blowing out the smoke.

Buffy's hand tightened on her stake and she glared at Spike. "Not finding that funny at the moment. But you know what I might find funny?" She smiled far too sweetly and pointed Mr. Pointy in Spike's general direction. "My stake in your heart…unless you give me some information that's more useful than your snarky repartee."

Spike eyed her wooden dagger of death with wary eyes. "Fine. He blew in here about an hour ago mumbling something about a witch and then left just as quickly."

It was just as Buffy feared. "Where did he go?" she asked quickly.

Spike rolled his eyes. "What am I, the bloody ponce's secretary?" Buffy took a couple of steps forward, stake raised and Spike held up his hands. "Okay! Okay. Just wait a bloody minute!" he huffed, giving up the information Buffy was seeking. "Fine. He went down to the basement and took his special little box of torture and tricks with him." He smirked at the Slayer. "Your boyfriend likes the sound of his victims' screams, so you can bet wherever he went, it was probably somewhere in the woods. No one can hear them from there."

Buffy's brows drew down in a disturbed frown. "Yeah, great," she muttered and turned on her heel, exiting the mansion as quickly as she entered it.

**************************************B&Aus******************************************

Running through the woods in search of Angelus, Buffy followed the sounds of the screams she could hear off in the distance.

Meanwhile Angelus was shaking his head at the witch he had tied to a tree. He hadn't laid a finger on her and she'd given up the spell and everything involved along with a whole river of tears and snot. Really. She was a total disappointment. He was actually beginning to hope Buff would swoop in to save the day and add some excitement to this debacle!

"You know, this is where I normally say you can scream all you want, but seriously, will you just shut up already? You're giving me a headache with all your whiny little sniffles!"

His taunt only made Amy cry harder. She hiccupped and then sneezed, mucus shooting from her nose, causing Angelus to jump back before it could land on him or his clothes.

"Hey watch it, Witchy-poo!" he snapped, his face a perfect picture of disgust. "Ugh. Keep that shit to yourself!"

Amy turned her head and wiped her nose and face on her shoulder, making Angelus grimace even more.

"Okay, now that was disgusting, even for me, and I'm a demon."

Amy sagged in her restraints, exhausted. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered. "I've already told you I didn't mean to put a spell on you. It was an accident! Please. Please don't kill me."

Buffy came to the clearing in the woods just in time to hear Angelus's reply. His back was to her, but she recognized that mocking voice, it was the one he used when playing mind games with his victims. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Kill you?" he snorted. "Jeez, I haven't actually _done _anything to you yet! If anything you're the one grossing me out. Don't you think you're playing the role of victim a little hard? I mean look at you. You're a mess." Angelus waved a hand at Amy, the revulsion he felt plain. "A snotty, whiny, disgusting mess. I gotta tell you, truthfully, you're just sucking the joy right out of this for me. How sad is that? Too pathetic to even torture!"

Buffy stepped into the clearing. "Well, maybe you should have given her the handbook on proper etiquette when being tortured."

Angelus turned to face her, a smirk playing about his lips. Finally! "Buff. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You knew I would."

"Yep. It was just a matter of time," he replied. Although, his first plan was to have a bloodied and properly tortured witch on display—but when Amy had turned into the little mucus machine that could (and had) made torturing her about as exciting as watching grass grow—having Buff show up had definitely become more appealing. "Thought I'd have a more of a swinging party happening when you did, but Amy here, she's a real whiner." He shook his head in disgust. "Should've left the gag on. Or…" He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Maybe I should just put a hood over her head. That way she can't sneeze and snot all over me when I'm eviscerating her."

Amy started to cry again and both Buffy and Angelus looked at her and told her to "be quiet".

"No," Buffy said. "No eviscerating. You can't do this, Angelus."

He winked. "See Buff. This is where you're wrong. I can if I want to."

"But you won't."

Angelus grinned wickedly. He loved it when Buff got all tough and Slayer-y. "Who says?"

"I do," Buffy replied, taking a stand.

Angelus cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, limbering up, knowing his little Slayer, this was going to turn into a brawl. "And what if I disagree with you, lover. Are you going to stop me?"

His taunting only made Buffy more determined. "You know I will. I can't let you hurt her. She made a mistake, yeah, but she doesn't deserve to be eviscerated for it."

Angelus made a face as everything he did while 'under the influence' flitted through his head. "She put a hell of a whammy on me, Buff. I can't just write that off," he said, slowly advancing on Buffy. "Someone has to pay."

"Well, it's not going to be her and it's not going to be tonight."

"We seem to be at an impasse," he said as he kept coming at her. "How about we make a deal then?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Nothing you couldn't live with," he told her, his steps as calculated as his words. "How about…I let her go." He shrugged negligently. "No harm no foul. The witch goes free, but in exchange, you take her place?"

He stopped just inches of Buffy and she had to tilt her head back to see his face. His eyes were glowing amber fire and Buffy's belly clenched in desire. It was a ridiculous idea. One that would leave her vulnerable to Angelus's benevolence. But what choice did she have? She was 'The Slayer'. It was her calling to protect the Amy's of the world from the Angelus'!

"Do we have a deal?" he breathed, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him.

He licked his lips and Buffy saw a flash of his fangs.

She shouldn't. She knew she shouldn't. He was in full predator mode, but she could handle Angelus far better than Amy. "You'll let her go?"

Angelus didn't hesitate to assure her. "The minute you say yes."

Buffy sighed, feeling like the proverbial fly stepping right into the spider's web. But again, she had no choice. She couldn't let him hurt Amy anymore. "Fine," she agreed with a slow nod, "I'll take her place."

Angelus almost crowed in delight. "Consider it a done, babe." And with that, he snaked an arm around Buffy's waist and dragged her flush up against him, the hard proof of his enthusiasm pressed firmly into her belly. "Now let's seal the deal," he murmured huskily and before Buffy could stop him he swooped down and captured her mouth with his, stroking her lips with his tongue until she granted him entrance.

For a moment Buffy was lost in the taste and feel of him as he kissed her thoroughly, but Amy's whimpering brought her back to reality and she pulled away. "Now let her go."

"No problem," he replied, and quick as a flash, Angelus had Amy released.

The witch looked between them, her eyes wide with fright and with a squeak (that sounded suspiciously like a rat) she took off running without looking back.

Buffy frowned as she watched the witch bolt, but it was Angelus who put her thoughts to words. "That was rude. No gratitude. Not even a thank you for saving her worthless hide."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't need thanks."

Angelus ran a knuckle along the satiny smoothness of her cheek. "But it'd be nice to hear some once in a while. Right?"

He was lulling her in again with his soft, sensual voice and Buffy forcibly reminded herself why she was here to begin with.

"What about you? What thanks to I get from you for not staking your evil ass?!"

Angelus's smirk was pure sin. "Oh, I've shown_ my _appreciation, Buff," he told her devilishly. "Over and over again, lover. I've still got the claw marks on my back to prove it!"

Buffy's face flamed and she shoved him –hard. "You're such a jerk! God, I don't know why I even bother with you!"

She started to stalk away, but Angelus reached out and caught her arm. "Hey, hold up there cupcake, where do you think you're going? We're not done here."

Buffy shrugged him off. "Oh, we're so done here."

"We had a deal, Buff," he reminded her, catching hold of her elbow again and holding on tight.

Buffy's eyes flicked down to where he had hold of her, then back to the tree that still had the ropes hanging from Amy's recent release. She raised a brow. "You don't honestly think I'm letting you tie me up to that tree, do you?"

Angelus scoffed. "Of course not." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "We're going back to my place. What I have planned for you, lover, needs privacy and can't be rushed."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain the whole 'take her place' thingy coz I'm suddenly not feeling it."

"But you will."

"Um…that would be a no."

"I don't think so, Buff," he growled, his grip tightening on her slender arm until it was painful.

Buffy yanked her arm free and backhanded Angelus across the face. "No means no. Or didn't you get the memo?"

Angelus wiped the blood from his mouth and stared down at his hand for a moment before looking at Buffy again. A slow smiled curled his lips into an evil looking smirk. "Is that how we're gonna play this tonight?"

Buffy didn't want to fight with him, but she also didn't feel like letting him do whatever wicked things he had planned for her either. "Well there's really only two options," she told him giving him a smirk of her own. "A: you let me walk away now and we put this in the 'to be continued' column. Or B: I kick your ass and then I walk away. Take your pick. Spoiler alert: Option: A is the only one where you leave here on your own two feet."

"I think I'll take option: 3."

"What option: 3? There is no option: 3. It's A or B only."

Angelus chuckled as he began to circle her. "C'mon Buff, you should know me better than that by now…" Buffy tensed, preparing for his attack, but instead of rushing her head on like he normally did, he used his preternatural speed to get behind her. She tried to turn around and defend herself, but he wrapped one powerful arm around her neck, while his other snaked around her tiny waist, keeping her in place. Angelus placed a kiss on her neck, just behind her ear. "I always have a back-up plan." And with that he grabbed a cloth off his makeshift torture table and held it over her face. Buffy struggled, jabbing him sharply in the ribs with her elbow, and while Angelus grunted in pain, he kept the cloth doused with chloroform firmly against her face.

"Don't fight it, lover," he murmured into her ear.

The sickeningly sweet fumes were making Buffy's head spin, but she managed to bring the heel of her boot down hard, stomping on Angelus's foot while slamming her head back, connecting with his nose with vicious accuracy.

Angelus let out a yelp when she broke his nose with the back of her head, but he held tight as he collapsed into on her, his far heavier weight causing them both to tumble to the ground. He kept her in his savage embrace, wrapping his legs around her flailing limbs before she did any more damage and kept the chloroform cloth over Buffy's nose. She struggled a bit more, until with one final jerk, she went limp, passing out in his arms. He held her securely for a few more seconds, just to make sure it wasn't a trick, before he released her and rolled to his knees, chest heaving at the exertion it had taken to keep her contained. He noticed the blood dripping fast and furiously on the grass under him and groaned.

She'd broken his damned nose…again!

"Dammit Buff!" He could feel the blood pouring down his face and snarled as he gingerly touched his disfigured features, trying to ascertain just how bad it was. It was a vicious break and the quicker he fixed it the better it would feel. Angelus took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain, before he took hold of the swollen cartilage and with a merciless *pop* he snapped his nose back into place.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed, falling forward onto his hands and knees and squeezing his eyes shut in agony as bone, cartilage and nerves all began repairing themselves. Once his face wasn't a massive throbbing wound anymore, he glanced down at his deadly little Slayer and made a *tssking* sound. "That hurt, Buff." He stroked a bloodied finger down her cheek, brushing the hair back from her face. "You're so cute when you're asleep," he murmured quietly, excitement coursing through him at finally having Buffy completely at his mercy. "But you'll be even cuter when you're crying out with my lash on your back." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to enjoy every second of punishing you, lover…"

Angelus began to whistle as he gathered up his things, hefted Buff over his shoulder and made haste for the mansion on Crawford Street.

*************************************B&Aus*************************************

Giles's Condo.

Willow hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the gang. "Well, good news is Amy's back. Once the uh…rope burns heal, she should be good as new."

Xander snorted at Willow's upbeat attitude and downplaying what had happened. "Yeah, unless you add into that the years of therapy she's going to need after being kidnapped by Angel! And…why isn't he in a dust-buster yet?"

"He's not Angel, Xander. There's a difference. You should know that," Willow said, chastising her friend.

"Angel—Angelus. The only difference I see is an added vowel and a consonant. Either way he's a killer _and_ a creature of the night."

"Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander," Giles cut in. As much as he didn't like Buffy's infatuation with Angel, he wasn't ready to lump him in with his demon. "Angel has a soul. Angelus does not. There is most certainly a difference." Giles paused for a moment before he said, "I haven't discussed this with Buffy yet, because I don't want to get her hopes up, but Jenny has suggested there might be a way to re-curse him."

Willow's eyes widened. "Really? That would be great, because well obviously the love spell went all wonky and all that did was make him really cranky…but if we could give Angel his soul back…"

Xander started to pace, obviously not liking the turn in the conversation. "So what if Angel had a soul? Big whoopdy-doo!" he snapped, throwing his arms up. "He's still a vampire. And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to kill things like that? I think I'm the only one here who's 'Perspective Guy'. You're the ones talking the crazy talk!"

Cordelia chose that moment to add her two cents. "Xander has a point. I mean, yeah Angel was all 'Hello salty goodness', ready to fight the good fight and all that, but his alter ego is a psycho that wants to murder us all in really painful ways! I vote for stake first, worry about his soul later."

Xander nodded in agreement with Cordy, but Willow refused to entertain the idea. "No. Buffy still loves him. It would break her heart to have to stake him. If Ms. Calendar can re-curse him that would fix everything."

"Here's a thought. Who cares? Willow, he strung Amy up and tortured her! And who knows how many people he's killed since he's been back? What more does he have to do before he meets up with the wrong end of the Slayer's stake?!"

Willow fidgeted under Xander's ire, her lack of confrontation skills made her nervous, but she held her ground just the same. "Buffy would care and if we care about her then we should care too. I know Angelus is evil and…scary, but really… in all the bad things Angelus has done…what happened to Amy tonight was pretty tame for him, so maybe Buffy is getting through to him somehow." Xander scoffed, but Willow wasn't deterred. "We owe it to Buffy as her friends to give it a shot and see if we can bring Angel back."

Xander started to argue, with Cordelia throwing in a comment or two while Willow was just as insistent on getting her point across. When their conversation was reduced to senseless bickering, Giles cut it off with a slash of his hand. "Enough!" he shouted, gaining all of their attention as he stood up. Seeing their looks of open mouthed shock at his anger, he *harrumphed*, took his glasses off and polished them for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I understand your concern Xander, and while I am not comfortable with Buffy being attached to a vampire…I have also observed how unhappy she is without him. Willow is right. As her friends we need to do what we can to bring Angel back. I'll speak to Jenny about it tonight and ascertain how far she's gotten on the spell. If it is at all possible, we should try it."

Xander grumbled a bit, but didn't argue anymore. "However," Giles added, "I would suggest we not tell Buffy as of yet. If Jenny is wrong and re-ensouling Angel isn't possible, it would be best if she never knew it was an option."

Willow nodded. "It would only make the pain that much worse."

"Exactly," Giles replied.

"Speaking of Buffy," Cordelia said drawing everyone's attention. "Where is she? Shouldn't we have heard from her by now since she saved Amy and all?"

The Scooby gang exchanged glances as it dawned on each of them that no one had spoken to or heard from Buffy since her last meeting with Angelus.

"Why am I thinking this is not good?"

And while no one actually said it, it was obvious they all agreed with Xander…this time.

*****************************************B&Aus*****************************************

**Crawford St. Mansion: Angelus's bedroom.**

Dressed in his leather pants and nothing else, Angelus crawled up on his bed and leaned over Buffy's prone form. He'd undressed her, leaving her in only her bra and panties and then chained her to his bed, but she'd been out for a while and he was more than ready for her to wake up now. His eyes drank in her golden beauty laying there amongst his dark silk sheets. She was death and life combined and he hungered for her. He couldn't deny his fascination anymore, the extremely hard proof of his excitement was currently throbbing within the tight confines of his pants. In fact, his mouth was practically watering with all the deliciously wicked things he had planned for her.

He trailed a few wet kisses along her neck, to her ear, nibbling there, savoring her taste. "Wakey-wakey, lover…" he purred, stroking a finger down her chest and along the curve of her breast.

Buffy groaned as she came to. Her head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton that was pressing against her brain and trying to push out through her eyes and ears. Her mouth was dry and the most sickeningly sweet smell was trapped within her senses, she could almost taste it on her tongue.

"Whaaa happened?" she moaned, blinking open her eyes. She saw Angelus leaning over her, but he was blurry and out of focus. "Angelus?" Her throat felt raw. "What's going on?" she rasped.

He smiled lazily. "Finally. Miss Summers, you look beautiful—right where I want you."

Something in his voice triggered her fight or flight instinct and while her head still felt groggy, her Slayer senses were kicking in, overwhelming her with adrenaline and clearing her head. With a quick glance around, she realized she was in his bedroom, in his bed, but when she tried to move, found she couldn't. She was in restraints and…a cursory survey of her person revealed she was also half naked! Her gaze flew to his as it all came rushing back. He'd got the drop on her and then drugged her!

"What the hell have you done to me?"

Angelus chuckled, sliding his palms up her sides. "Nothing yet…but just wait," he told her sliding his tongue along the rapidly pounding artery in her neck, "the best is yet to come…"

*************************************B&Aus*******************************************

**Okay guys, I know…before you pelt me with rocks, it was evil to leave it there, but the next part is just too long to post with this. But I promise it's done. I'm editing it as I post this, so it should be up by Tuesday. Oh and btw: yes, I know that by this time (in the *real* BtVS cannon world) Jenny Calendar was already dead, but in this fic I never talked about it or delved into *WHY* Angelus killed her. So, I decided to reenact her murder as I think it should have gone down. You can let me know later if you think I did it justice or not. Now if you'd click that little blue button and feed the musie beast we'd all be creatively stuffed and happy! ;) **

**Hugs until next time…**

_**Jen**_


	9. To Hell in a Handbasket or silken sheets

**Passion **

**A fic by Angel's Blue Eyed Girl**

**Rating:** Hmm…definitely an **NC 17**. Please…as if I write anything else? ;) ;)

**Disclaimer:** I think it's well established I do not own any of the Angel or BtVS characters. They are all the brain-children of Joss Whedon. God bless him! ;) However, I *do* enjoy taking them out, playing with them and giving them a big happy! :) No money is being made here, so don't sue me.

**A/N:** Okay guys, first off I want to say thank you to each and every one of my loyal readers who have continued to give me their love, support and feedback. You are all amazing! You are the reason I keep writing. And I have to tell you…my BtVS readers are like no others…you guys are (by far) the most loyal and inspiring! The response I get from all of you never fails to warm my heart and fire up the beast I call musie! ;) So again…thank you. Also, I have gotten a bit of feedback asking about the timeline of this fic...yes, it's a bit skewed from the BtVS timeline. I'm playing with that a bit, so don't be surprised if things happen out of order. I had thought I had made that clear, but in case I hadn't, I'm letting you know now. This fic doesn't stick to cannon-I just use cannon to tie in this fic with scenes that people recognize. Okay? Okay.

**A/N2:** I hope you all enjoy this chappie and please forgive me for being late…I *am* working on Born of Darkness and I am also re-writing Wish in Time, which was (without my consent) deleted off this site. So, please bear with me guys…I'm trying to finish (2) faves and recreate one as well. ;) And I do this because you, my readers, deserve endings to the fics you've enjoyed from me and I promise to give them.

Huge hugs…

_Jenna_

*****************************************B&Aus******************************************

**Part 9**

**To Hell in a Hand Basket or Silken Sheets**

**Crawford St. Mansion:**

Buffy was lost in a fog of sensations Angelus was creating. His mouth was on her and it felt like heaven _and_ hell. Angelus was a devil and Buffy knew it, but he was _her_ devil. Her kryptonite, per se, and she couldn't resist him. He could be as frightening as he was sensual and Buffy had to wonder, was it wrong to find this as erotic as she did scary? Here she was in chains and being held prisoner—she most certainly shouldn't find this scenario sexy, right? And yet, a half-naked Angelus ready to play was a huge turn-on and Buffy just couldn't seem to summon the will to really fight him.

The truth was she wanted him, even when he was evil.

As if to prove this, Angelus nuzzled her, setting her senses on fire. "I can't wait to punish you…" he purred, his soft lips and tongue trailing up her body, leaving tingles in their wake.

And just like that, Buffy was reminded (rather abruptly) of why she really should be resisting him. His mouth promised heaven, while his words promised hell.

She fought her desire for him. "Let me go, Angelus!" She jerked at her restraints, but they held tight.

He grinned. "Don't bother trying to break those, babe. Those used to be Darla's. She had them enchanted by a witch years ago. No amount of struggling can put even a crack in that iron. Only this…" He held up the key, "will get you your freedom."

Buffy blew out a frustrated breath as she realized she'd put herself in a real jam this time. Angelus had her in his lair and at his mercy; no one even knew she was there.

"So what is it going to cost me to get that?"

Angelus let his hands wander along her thighs, admiring the sleek muscles there before he gripped her knees and spread them, licking his lips as his eyes riveted to the crotch of her panties; the dampness there evidence of her passion. "Your complete surrender," he growled softly, his gaze going yellow with lust. He wanted to be inside her again, but he wanted her to submit to it—to give in to him. "Your mine, Buff. I want you to admit it."

He sounded so…primitive…possessive. His fangs elongated, but he maintained the handsome visage of his human face and Buffy's breathing sped up as red hot desire rushed through her. She should find him repulsive. She was born to kill his kind, but to her he was beautiful. A perfect blend of dangerous predator and sensuous allure. Every time he touched her…he gave her such pleasure; she was addicted.

She really should hate that he made her feel these things, but she just couldn't. She wanted him too much. Throwing caution to the wind, Buffy gave in to the wanton hunger. "I'm yours," she breathed, "all you have to do is take me."

When she said the words he wanted to hear, Angelus's gaze shot to her face and a low growl rumbled in his chest. He switched gears rapidly and his plans to punish Buff were placed on the back burner as his hunger to have her under him again grew. He could make her pay for interfering with Amy and for making him have these bizarre feelings later, right now, all he wanted to do was slide inside her and make her his once again.

In that instant, Angelus made the decision that he'd been wrangling with for weeks. He wouldn't kill Buff. Instead, he was going to turn her and make her his forever.

"Oh Buff, you have no idea what you're inviting, lover," he whispered, rubbing his erection against her wet heat while his fangs slid dangerously along the pumping artery of her neck.

Buffy had a pretty good idea what he wanted, but she was just as determined it wouldn't happen. She wanted him, but as herself, not some creature of the night without a will of her own—or worse—another Drusilla.

She held up her wrists, maybe she'd stand a chance on getting free if she could coax him into trusting her a bit at a time. "Take these off. You don't need them. I'm not going anywhere."

Angelus sat back on his haunches, gazing down at her. His brow cocked up and he smirked. "Clever, babe, but not gonna happen. In case you don't know it yet, I kinda like you in bondage."

She frowned, glanced back to where they were attached to his ornate headboard and decided on a different tactic. "Then at least unhook me," she told him, nibbling on her bottom lip and drawing his attention to her mouth. "I want to touch you and I can't if I'm chained to this headboard."

He debated her request for a moment, he liked having her at his mercy, but in the end he wanted her hands on his body while he fucked her, too. It was insane, wanting to be so close to the one thing in his existence that could kill him, but it was what it was and Angelus was done fighting it. Buffy was his drug and he was thoroughly hooked.

Without a word he slid the key out of his pocket and unchained her from the headboard, but he didn't release the manacles that bound her slender wrists. Instead grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. With his other he flipped open the buttons on his pants, allowing his engorged cock to spring free. He groaned in relief when his erection was liberated from the tight confines of his pants.

"This might be kind of quick, babe," he grunted as he pressed forward, sliding the tip of his penis along her silky folds, seeking his own private entrance to heaven.

"Don't care," Buffy panted, totally unmindful of anything but him. All thoughts of escape had fled as soon as his wonderful dick was set free. Her belly had clenched hard with rising lust and the only thing she could think of was how badly she yearned to have him inside her, filling her and overwhelming her with his thick, hard length. "Need you—now!" she demanded, arching her hips upwards eagerly.

That was all it took for Angelus to lose control. He surged forward, thrusting into her hard and fast. Her wet heat accepted him easily and Buffy's scream was long and loud—not filed with pain or fear. No, it was pure pleasure ripping through her as he moved inside her with firm, powerful strokes.

Buffy clung to him the best she could with her shackled hands, letting him take her down the gilded path of good intentions that led to both her heaven and hell. It was wrong, but what he made her feel felt so right, she couldn't deny it.

Angelus would probably be the death of her, but she could not imagine a better way for her to go.

When he felt her give in, felt her nails raking his flesh as she held on to him, Angelus gave a primal snarl of possession. Buffy was his and he'd be damned if anyone—even Buff—told him differently.

And with that thought in mind, he proceeded to pick up his pace, pounding into her hard and fast, bringing them to the place of no return. His hand went between them, finding that little pearl of pleasure that would make her come like a freight train, with a flick of his wrist he tweaked that small bundle of nerves, sending Buffy into another stratosphere of pleasure. She screamed his name, chanting it almost like a prayer.

Angelus fucked her even harder. His ego loving the way Buffy reacted to him. He held back his release, eager to make her hot all over again and he did. With every stroke and thrust of his hips, he brought her up again, taking her higher and lifting her to the very pinnacle of pleasure before taking her over the edge and into another mind-melting release. Except this time, when Buffy came, clenching around him and screaming her climax, she lunged forward and bit him—sending waves of shock and ecstasy rippling along his skin. It was everything Angelus had ever wanted from her, and with a roar of approval, he sunk his fangs home as well, quickly following her over the precipice and into that white noise of utter bliss…

************************************B&Aus***********************************

Downstairs: The Atrium.

With barely concealed tolerance, Spike watched Drusilla as she swayed around the garden, dancing and humming to herself while whispering the nonsensical babble she was prone to. Normally he indulged her, but lately all her ramblings consisted of one complaint—the Slayer taking her precious ponce of a daddy away!

It was annoying and Spike was sick and tired of her whining over her big lummox of a sire. "Drusilla pet, the stars aren't even out tonight, so how can they sing?"

Drusilla tilted her head, staring at him in that intense way she had—as if she could see right through him. "I see them and they tell me things." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around her slender waist and hunched over. "Ooohhh the wind…" she said with a low moan, "it whispers to me. It tells me…pst-pst-pst…My Angel…" Drusilla started to cry. "It's the Slayer, she's poisoning him…we have to stop her, Spike! We can't let her torture my daddy!"

Just then a breathless scream came from upstairs, followed by a lusty growl that was definitely Angelus. Spike rolled his eyes. "Um love, that doesn't sound like torture. Sounds more like he's giving her a slap and a tickle, and I don't think he'd appreciate us…" he air quoted, "saving him."

Drusilla flashed her fangs at him, hissing. "That nasty Slayer speaks the double talk! And daddy's too filled with her blood to listen to the song she sings."

Spike hadn't a clue what the bloody hell she meant by that, so he just nodded indulgently and wheeled himself over to his 'Dark Princess' wanting to take her mind off their prick of a sire. "Since Angel's a bit busy at the moment, how about we go down to the park and get us something young and juicy? Hmm? That'll take your mind off this Slayer business. Yeah?"

Dru perked up immediately. "Can we bring Miss Edith?"

"Of course we can, love. Why don't you run along and get her and then we'll head out."

Dru giggled and danced away, mumbling to herself again.

Spike watched her flit away. He sighed. She was Mad as a Hatter, but he loved her. He blamed Angelus for the way she was and it brassed him off to no end that the prick was up there bumping uglies with the Slayer, while Drusilla wore herself out worrying over him.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, looking down at his legs. "One day…" he said talking to his ruined appendages, "you're going to work again and when you do…the first order of business is putting a Doc Martin straight up that soddin git's arse!"

***************************************B&Aus***********************************

Giles's Condo:

Xander, Willow and Cordelia were about to leave to begin their search for Buffy when Jenny Calendar came to the door, delaying their departure. Giles was (obviously) a bit stiff at first; he still felt the sting of her betrayal. She had lied to him from the beginning about who and what she was and Giles wasn't quite sure if he was ready to forgive her.

Willow broke the uncomfortable tension by asking Jenny if what Giles had said earlier was true. "Have you found a way to give Angel back his soul?"

Jenny gave Willow a small nod, but her eyes were still on Rupert. "I think so," she said. "I'm translating the Romany literature I've gathered over the years. I think I'm close to reproducing the spell they used to originally curse Angelus."

Xander huffed out a frustrated breath, but Willow was excited and it showed in her expression as she said, "That's great! Let me know if you need any help."

Jenny glanced at Willow briefly, her smile warm. "Thanks Willow. I will."

They all stood there for a moment and the awkward meter rose all over again until Xander broke it in his usual no holds barred kind of way.

"O-kay…thanks for the update," he said, glancing from Ms. Calendar to Giles, who was conspicuously silent. "Now, if we're all done discussing how we can fix the serial killer, maybe we could actually do something that's important—like find Buffy!"

"Buffy's missing?" Jenny asked, worry creasing her brow.

Xander started to reply, but Giles cut him off. "We're not sure," the watcher replied, shooting Xander a quelling look. "She went to find Amy, and while Amy has since returned home, Buffy has not."

"Do you think Angelus has her?"

Giles sighed. "It is a distinct possibility."

"Well yeah, which is why we're about to go on a search and possibly die a horrible death mission," Cordelia chimed in.

"But don't let that interfere with the grand plan to fix Angel. I mean, he can't help it if he's bad…right?" Xander added with a scowl.

"Xander do be quiet," Giles chided. "We do not know that Buffy is in any imminent danger. I placed a call to Joyce and have yet to hear back from her."

"But it's still possible?" Jenny murmured and Giles nodded. The brunette gypsy straightened her shoulders. "Then I better get to work."

"I'll help," Willow volunteered ignoring Xander's furious expression.

"Thanks Willow, that'd be great." Jenny turned to Giles. "Rupert, I could use some help translating. Would you…?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "I believe a have a book that can help us, as a matter of fact."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, while you guys are working for the psycho-friends-network, Cordy and I will be looking for Buffy. You all remember her, right?" He held up a hand at about Buffy's height. "About yay high—Slayer—kicks vampire butt?"

Cordy turned on him, telling him in no uncertain terms she was not on board to go hunting down Angelus with just her and Xander, and when Xander started to argue, Cordelia crossed her arms and mutinously refused to be budged. "Hey, I love Buffy as much as the next gal, but she can handle her crazy ex-honey a lot better than either you or I. I say we stay here where he's never been invited in and see if we can help de-fang him once and for all."

With a sigh, Xander gave in. He was well aware when Cordelia Chase dug her heels in—come hell or high water—she could be as stubborn as any force of nature he'd ever witnessed. The only thing that might change it would be a sale at Barney's…and since that wasn't happening…yeah, he was screwed.

***************************************B&Aus****************************************

**Crawford St. Mansion:**

Buffy slowly and carefully inched her way off the bed, continuously keeping an eye on the vampire sleeping next to her. They had made love for hours and he had played his games, testing the bounds of her endurance with his heady blend of pleasure and pain. She had loved every second of it as he'd taken her to the heights of ecstasy, and more. And yet, as high as he'd taken her, he'd also taken her to the pits of despair as well, because tonight she'd been faced with an indisputable fact that she had refused to admit before…

She was in love with Angelus.

And not just because he looked, talked and felt like Angel. No. She loved the demon as much as she'd ever loved his soul, and the Slayer in her simply couldn't look at that development with anything less than despair.

Loving Angel had felt right. He was good. He had a mission, one that involved trying to repent for his sins.

Loving Angelus was an entirely different matter altogether. He had no mission, except to break her, and he definitely felt no remorse for the horrible things he had done (and still did). He killed with repudiation and regretted nothing. How could she accept having such feelings for him? She should be repulsed, but she wasn't, that was the problem.

She had to get away—away from him and the spell he cast on her whenever she was in his presence. With that in mind, Buffy slowly slid off the bed, grabbed Angelus's pants in her manacled hands and was (quietly) able to work the key to her chains out of his pocket without waking up her lover, who had finally passed out after their many-many rounds of mind-blowing sex.

After she'd unlocked her cuffs, she quickly redressed and gathered her things to leave, but before she did, she stopped at his door, gazing at him for one long moment, his body on display, gorgeous yet peaceful in his slumber.

He was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, but he was also, by far, the most dangerous and she knew this well.

Would she be forced to kill him?

It was a thought that caused her much distress, because Buffy simply could not imagine shoving a stake in his heart and feeling his ashes float across her skin. Any other vamp—that was business as usual, but Angelus? It hurt so bad, she just couldn't face it and it was those emotions that let her know just how deep she was with him.

Really-really deep…and it scared her!

With one last longing glance at the sensual vampire sleeping half naked in his bed, Buffy finally forced herself to turn away. She crept silently out of the mansion, feeling more than a little like a coward as she took off into the night, her thoughts filled with what she would have to do eventually when Angelus crossed a line she couldn't excuse…

*****************************************B&Aus*****************************************

**A little while later:**

Giles hung up his phone and turned to the group who were still pouring over the Romany texts, trying to decipher the curse to re-ensoul Angelus. "Good news," the Watcher said, "Buffy is fine. She did run into Angelus, but she survived and said not to worry. Angelus is home for the evening."

Xander set down the book he'd been pretending to study and rolled his eyes. "What does that mean, don't worry, he's home for the evening? It's Angelus! Shouldn't we always be worried?"

Willow wanted to help Buffy, but she knew how much Xander hated Angelus and Angel both and hated being in the middle. "Well at least he's at home," she said. "I mean how much damage can he do from home?"

"Tell that to the victims he's torturing in his basement!" Xander replied with a snort.

Willow shot her friend a glare. "If Buffy says he's safe at home, Xan, then the least we can do is give her the benefit of the doubt."

Xander was quick to off his reply. "He's a creature of the night. A bloodsucking vampire, so…I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say he's not home crocheting or catching up on missed episodes of 'Dawson's Creek'! If he's home, I say now's the time to shove that soul of his back up his ass and then stake him!"

Jenny stood up just then. "Rupert, I have it!" she said excitedly. "I can do the curse. All we need is an Orb of Thesula and I can restore Angel's soul…"

***************************************B&Aus************************************

**The Crawford Street Mansion:**

Angelus awoke with a smile. He purred as he rolled over, his cock hard and eager for another lusty bout with his Slayer, yet when he reached across his bed…he found it cold and empty. Not at all what he was expecting! He sprung up and out of bed, a growl on his lips as he scanned the room and realized her clothes were gone. Angelus's scowl darkened to furious. Obviously his little Slayer had enjoyed his body and then she'd snuck off like a thief in the night after taking her fill.

That was unacceptable.

He dressed quickly, by-passing the normal care he gave to his appearance. He was in a hurry-a hurry to give his girl the punishment he was supposed to give her earlier, but hadn't. And look how she treated him afterwards—like he was just another Joe offering a slap and tickle! Angelus let out a low growl as he grabbed up his jacket and slipped it on. It was barely 2 am. He had plenty of time to get to Buff's, chain her up, drag her ass back here and then show her exactly how he reacted to being ditched in the middle of the night like some cheap one night stand!

**Revello Dr.**

Angelus was pleased when he found her window open. When would she ever learn to close and lock that? However, in this instance, he was happy for her lack of survival instincts. Silent as a cat, he slipped through the window and into her room. It was pitch black, with only a sliver of moonlight to give a ghostly light, but his vampire vision easily sought out and found Buff lying in her bed. She was on her side, with her back to him, curled into herself. He could see (and hear) she was crying, her small shoulders shook as she sobbed into her pillow. Angelus could even smell her tears. They were breathtaking in their agony. So full of anguish, they made all his senses tingle. He inhaled deeply, trying to savor them, however, instead of enjoying Buffy's pain and rejoicing in it, he hesitated—unsure and confused. To his shock (and quiet distress) her pain didn't make him happy, instead it made something inside him ache right along with her, and Angelus didn't understand what was happening to him.

He went to her, sitting down next to her. "Buff," he said gruffly and put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her, but gently; far gentler than any of his other victims. "C'mon, what's with the water works? I haven't done anything in weeks to warrant this kind of reaction."

Buffy rolled over abruptly. "Just get it over with!"

Angelus frowned. "Get what over with?"

"You know what. Just try and kill me already!" she snapped. "I know that's your end game, so just get on with it and then we can skip the rest of this whole Shakesperian tragedy and fast forward to the part where I either have to kill you or you kill me!"

Angelus pondered her idea for a moment. He should want to kill her. She was ripe for the plucking at this point. However, something in her expression gave him pause and he had to know… "Do you love me, Buff?"

Shocked at his question, Buffy tried to hide her reaction behind a scowl. "I hate you!" she cried, but her eyes gave way to the truth and he saw it.

He chuckled. "No," he said shaking his head as a slow smile curled his lips. "You're in love with me."

Buffy attacked him. She slapped him upside the head hard enough to make his ears ring before tackling him off the bed. They landed on the floor with a thud, with Buffy coming out on top and Angelus flat on his back. Buffy straddled his waist and started to wail on him, frustrated at her predicament.

"I don't want to love you," she growled, raining blows down upon his head, chest and shoulders. "I want to hate you!" She cracked him upside his jaw, splitting his lip. "Hate you for all the horrible things you do each and every day!" Another blow landed against his cheek, causing a gash under his eye, blood ran down his face. "I want to hate you for the things you've done in the past…" she snarled, hitting him again and again, "hate you for killing Angel! Hate you for making me love you! I want to hate you so badly," she yelled, her tiny fists striking him over and over, "but I can't and that makes me even angrier!"

She kept right on assaulting him and while Angelus tried to dodge some of the more lethal blows, however, he wasn't truly fighting back, and with her Slayer strength unleashed in a tangent of angry furor…Buffy quickly had her vampire lover beaten to quite the bloody pulp in a matter of minutes.

Finally, after she'd worn herself out, Buffy collapsed on top of him, panting and totally out of breath and then a fresh wave of tears came and she started to cry again. "I wish I could hate you…" she mumbled against his chest, "but I don't."

It was exactly what he wanted to hear. And despite the fact that Angelus felt as if he'd been attacked by a couple of Uggthrakk demons, (large scaly creatures with fists made of stone) he felt triumphant. Yes, his head and face were throbbing and his chest and ribs ached so badly, he knew he had a few broken bones—Buffy's reaction to her beating would seal her fate. Her guilt at hurting him (without him attacking her back) would do what all his other machinations had failed to achieve…it would deliver her into his hands, practically gift wrapped.

Now, all he had to do was play this off perfectly. He'd once said to break this girl, you had to love her and that was exactly what he needed to show her, and then, he'd have her exactly where he wanted her. Ripe and ready to be his forever…

"Buff," he croaked, his voice rough from the pain he was in. "I need blood. You broke my ribs and probably a few bones in my face, lover." He coughed, spitting up his borrowed blood. "Unless you want me bleeding out and turning to ash in your bed…I need to heal."

Buffy bolted upright, wincing as he groaned in pain, and turned on the light next to her bed. When she saw his face, she cried out in pain and shock. His face was swollen, bloodied and bruised—his handsome human visage gone, replaced with a grotesque mask of welts and cuts that looked more than a little painful. She gasped as she took in the full extent of the damage she'd done and tears welled up in her eyes once again. His beautiful face was ruined and Buffy was horrified she had done that to him.

If he could have smirked—Angelus would have. Except his facial muscles were all broken, however, his damage didn't stop him from playing his Ace in the hole and using Buffy's guilt against her. "I need Slayer blood," he rasped, "It's the only thing that'll heal me fast enough."

"Oh God!" she said over and over, her panic setting in. She was angry at him, but the thought of him dying sent her into a tailspin and Buffy didn't even think twice, she simply offered him up a vein. "Here," she murmured, bringing his face to her neck, "drink."

And that was when Angelus did finally manage to smirk, despite the pain. This was a monumental event. The greatest Slayer of all time was offering him her blood to save his life rather than finish him off! There was no disputing it anymore…

Buff was his.

He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and brought her down to his lips. "Thank you, lover," he whispered softly and then he sunk his fangs home.

Buffy cried out at first, but then the pleasure hit her and she moaned. Angelus's fangs had started to become an addiction she wasn't exactly comfortable with and while (at first) she had tried to ignore her desire, she had eventually failed and given in. Lately when they had sex and he put his mouth on her Buffy melted. It was like every instinct she possessed went out the window and she just melted for him.

This time was no different, and to Angelus's pleasure, Buffy curled up to him, clinging and digging her nails into his back as he drained the life from her…

***************************************B&Aus****************************************

Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chappie…the next one will bring us to present time and we'll begin where the first chappie left off…with Angelus in her room wondering how his plan had gone so wrong.

Musie is ecstatic on the reviews and love this fic has still gotten and so am I. Thank you. You guys are amazing. I have to tell you my welcome back to the BtVS world has been (*by far*) the most satisfying. My readers here are so loyal it just makes me all mushy. Huge hugs and Musie love to all...

Jenna


	10. Taming the Demon

**Passion **

**A fic by Jenna**

**Rating: Do you really have to ask? Lol! Definitely an M people.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They are all the brainchildren of Joss Whedon. Also, I have no money, so please don't sue me. ;)**

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank all of you who leave reviews and feedback. It totally feeds the musie beast and it really means a lot. And in that line of thinking, I want to add how honored I am at the replies, responses and support this fic is getting again. Wow! You guys are so fantabulous!**

**I promise I will be sending out replies to reviews today. I'm just working on like 4 fics right now and every day I do a bit on each and then I got on a roll today and finished this chappie. Now, we're at the beginning…where I first started this fic and we can head towards the conclusion. According to my outline, this fic should be about three-four more chappies and then an epilogue. **

**It's been a fantastic ride and I hope you all are enjoying Buffy and Angelus's journey as much as I am. Now, enough of me and let's get on with the show, right?**

**This starts up right where part nine left off.**

**Hugs,**

**Jenna**

********************************************B&Aus***************************************

**Part 10**

**Taming the Demon**

**Revello Drive: Buffy's bedroom**:

Angelus had her where he wanted her. Buffy was ready to accept defeat and surrender to him completely. He knew it. Could feel it in every fiber of her being as she sank into his embrace and allowed him to drink from her neck… and yet he hesitated. He wasn't ready to end her yet. He liked her heat and warmth. The way her body flushed when he made her come. The way her heartbeat accelerated when he kissed her. He loved it all and he wasn't ready to lose that.

He lifted his head and stopped feeding.

Her heart rate was slow, barely beating and he panicked. He bit into his wrist and forced it to her mouth.

"Drink baby," he muttered, determined now to keep his Slayer alive.

Buffy moaned softly, before licking at his blood.

Her soft tongue stroking his wound made his cock jump and a low purr rumbled within his chest. "Yeah that's it, lover. Drink me," he murmured huskily, taking hold of the back of her head and lifting her up so that his blood flowed smoothly down her throat.

Buffy's hands suddenly grabbed his wrist and held on tight as she started to suck at the wound there. The sensation of her lapping at him was such a turn on, Angelus had to muffle his groans of pleasure as she pressed closer to him and began to earnestly suckle on his wrist.

"Fuck Buff!" he gasped when she climbed on top of him and bit deeper into his wound, reopening it so she could get more of his blood.

His head fell back and Angelus's eyes fluttered closed in bliss as Buffy drank from him. Blood sharing with her was beyond erotic—not even his Sire's bite or blood had turned him on like this, and Angelus had believed Darla's blood the sweetest of them all…that is until he met Buffy.

"Angelus…" she moaned softly, licking and sucking on his wrist.

He groaned in reply. "Buff! That's so good babe. Don't stop."

"Never," she whispered and went in for more.

He curled his arms around her, keeping his wrist firmly pressed to her mouth while angling her neck to suit him, and as he felt her sharp white teeth nibble at him, keeping his wound open for her, he bit in to her neck, allowing them to share blood simultaneously. It was something only vampires did—rarely did a vampire share blood with a human and Angelus was pretty sure he would be the only vamp in history to blood share with a Slayer and live to tell the tale…

He rolled Buffy underneath him, drinking from her as hard as she drank from him. His head pounded and he could feel the blood pulsing within the rigid length of his cock.

It actually hurt!

Buff clung to him, sucking and moaning; it was driving him crazy! And in a burst of pure adrenaline rushed pleasure, he tore her panties off her and ripped his pants open as well. In seconds he was inside her and it barely took a few thrusts of his hips before they both climaxed from the overwhelming euphoria of the blood share; the joining of their bodies added to their pleasure. Clinging to one another, Buffy and Angelus both cried out the other's names simultaneously as they were tossed headlong into the sizzling hot frenzy of pure ecstasy.

It was a moment Angelus would never forget…or forgive.

******************************************B&Aus*************************************

It was late when Giles parked his '63 Citroen in front of the darkened storefront of The Magik Shop.

"It's closed," Jenny noted from her position in the passenger seat.

"Yes. It is," Giles replied. But that wasn't going to deter him. He was Buffy's Watcher and she was his responsibility. He was not above a little B&E if it meant bringing Angel back and rescuing his Slayer from the treacherous clutches of Angelus.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Buffy?"

Giles sighed heavily as he shut off the ignition. He turned to Jenny. "I fear Buffy is beginning to have feelings for Angelus," he told her, finally admitting out loud what he had suspected for weeks. "It might not be wise to involve her until we know for sure we can bring Angel back."

Jenny's brows drew down into a frown. "Oh no, Rupert! Do you really think she might be falling in love with that monster?"

"According to everything I've read about Angelus…if he sets his sights on seducing his victim, he succeeds. Buffy is the Slayer, but at heart, she's just a girl who lost the man she loved and she wants that back."

"And he has the face of her love," Jenny added, wringing her hands.

"Exactly," he answered. "It would almost be too easy for Angelus to take advantage of, and at first, I didn't think he was. He was so hurtful to her. But lately…" He shook his head, trying to put into words the changes he'd seen in both Buffy's behavior as well as Angelus's. "Lately, he seems far more interested in Buffy as a woman, rather than as a Slayer. And that has me extremely worried."

Jenny reached for the door handle. "Then we need to get Angel back as soon as possible and make sure that doesn't happen," she said opening the car door and getting out.

For the first time in a long time, Rupert felt hope fill him as he followed her and together they jimmied the door to the store and clandestinely entered The Magik Shop to search for the rare Orb of Thesulah.

*****************************************B&Aus***************************************

**Buffy's bedroom.**

Lying on his belly across Buffy's bed, his head buried between her strong thighs, Angelus growled deep in his throat as his Slayer grabbed two handfuls of his hair and tugged him closer to her sex. His plans to punish her for giving him the slip earlier had went out the window after their blood share and they had been going at it for hours. She had willingly drank from him and he had taken his fill from her; they'd sealed the deal by coupling, and now—whether Buff knew it or not—she was his mate! The thought made him growl again in possessive satisfaction and Buffy gave a hoarse cry, trembling violently as the rumbling triggered yet another orgasm.

Panting, Buffy fell back on the bed, sweaty, sated and utterly out of breath. Angelus gripped her legs and brought her back to his mouth, more than ready for round three—or was it four?

Buffy flinched. "S-stop. It's t-too m-much!"

He chuckled, peering up at her with golden eyes. "There's no such thing as too much of you, Buff."

"Angelus," she whined softly, "please. It's too much. I can't take anymore."

She grabbed his shoulders to tug him up to her and with one final lick, he let her. He settled himself between her spread legs, framing her face with his forearms. "You're mine," he told her, brushing the tangled and sweat soaked hair back from her face.

Buffy nodded weakly, a silly smile on her face. "Yours," she agreed.

Angelus leaned down and kissed her deeply. Their tongues entwined, mating heatedly for several moments, before he pulled back with a groan. He was so hard he could pound nails with his dick! He needed to be inside her again.

"I can't get enough of you, lover," he muttered as he took hold of his shaft and aligned himself with her dripping core.

Buffy could only moan in response as he pressed forward, sliding home with one powerful thrust. She curled her arms around his shoulders, nails digging into the firm muscles of his back as he started to move within her wet channel.

"Oh God, Angelus!" she whimpered as he hit that spot along her front wall that made her see stars and rainbows.

"I love it when you call my name, babe," he whispered back, running his tongue along the shell of her ear. And he did. She never called him Angel anymore. It was *his* name she cried out when she came. It was *his* name she moaned in her sleep. And it was *his* name she'd be forever tied to as his mate!

It was such a turn on to him that his rhythm went from slow and lazy to deep and primal. Needing to be even deeper, he tossed her legs over his shoulders and got to his knees as he plowed into her hot little body.

"Fuck Buff!" he groaned. "So damned good."

And it was. If he was staked right then—Angelus realized he turn to ash as one satisfied vampire. Buff was finally his and someday he'd turn her and become the first vamp ever to mate with and turn a Slayer.

That would ensure his name would never be forgotten!

He could feel her walls tightening around him, rippling and pulsating as she neared her climax and Angelus picked up his pace even more, wanting to come with her.

She buried her hands in his hair and suddenly lunged forward, her mouth open in a wordless cry as her release hit her. Angelus instinctively lowered his head to her neck just as her pearly whites sank into his shoulder, breaking the skin. He let out a sharp howl of euphoria, before he sank his own fangs home. Her Slayer blood hit his system and that was all it took. Buffy clenched hard and tight around him as she came undone, and just as he felt her fluids gush, his own ejaculate rushed forth, flooding her womb. Mindless in his pleasure, he thrust into her wildly, spilling himself until he had nothing left to give.

Too spent to move, Angelus collapsed on top of her, purring contentedly as Buffy ran her hands up and down his back, soothing the beast in him.

******************************************B&Aus**************************************

Later, in the aftermath of their energetic lovemaking, Buffy lay next to Angelus, her head pillowed on his naked chest. She was utterly relaxed, pleasurably numb even. The pads of her fingers traced the swell of chest muscles next to her cheek, admiring his body as her mind drifted over the changes he'd made in the weeks since they'd become lovers. She hadn't really thought about it before, but after tonight, she had to. He had come here to hurt her. She knew it, yet he hadn't. As a matter of fact, he rarely hurt her anymore—well—and she blushed—unless she wanted him to. He never ridiculed her anymore either. And he never just had sex with her and departed right away, as if it meant nothing to him, like he used to. Instead, he stayed and held her afterwards. She felt him slip an arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. Almost (Dare she say it?) as if he were cuddling her to him. It was so close to how Angel was with her that if she didn't know for a fact she was in bed with the demon, she could almost make herself believe it was the souled version of her lover who was holding her in his arms. That scared Buffy. Angelus now had real power to wreck her. And she couldn't help but think—when would the other shoe drop? When would Angelus decide he had to hurt her to prove he was still a true demon?

He kissed the top of her head, garnering her attention. "What are you thinking about?"

Buffy wet her lips. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he cared for her, but she was afraid his answer might lead to a pain she wasn't ready to face, so she bit back the question and instead went with something that was far more protective of her fragile heart. "You. Me. And how crazy this whole thing is."

He arched one brow at her curiously. "Crazy how?"

She waved a hand. "I don't know. I mean a few weeks ago you wanted to kill me and now…"

"Now I'd rather make love than war," he teased, a slow smile gracing his handsome face.

"Is that what this is?" Buffy asked before she could stop herself. "Love?"

Angelus didn't answer right away and Buffy caught her breath, waiting for his response. Her stomach knotted up and she began to wish she had just kept her big mouth shut.

But then he sighed and gave a small shrug of his broad shoulders. "I don't know what it is, Buff. I never believed myself capable of emotion," he told her truthfully. And honestly, Angelus still did not want to call what he felt for Buff love. It made him feel all kinds of sick inside, so he stayed away from the 'L' word altogether. "I do know you're all I think about and I want you like I've never wanted another. Ever."

Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding, ridiculously pleased at his reply. He hadn't said he loved her, but he hadn't thrown her words back at her and viciously ripped into her either. He hadn't even chastised her for foolishly hoping he might someday come to love her. For Angelus that was a huge check plus in the win column, and the smile that lit up her face let him know just how happy he'd made her.

Buffy rolled on top of him and straddled his lean waist. "Good answer," she told him running her hands along the firm flesh of his wide chest. She grinned. "For that I think you should get a prize."

Always ready for a roll in the sack with his Slayer, Angelus put his hands behind his head and returned her grin. "And what do I get?"

Emboldened by his playful attitude, Buffy tilted her head to the side and coquettishly batted her lashes at him. "What do you want?"

Angelus's eyes darkened with lust as he feasted on Buffy's nude form perched on top of his own. Her nipples hardened under his gaze and he swallowed thickly in response. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice lowering an octave while his desire rose another notch.

Buffy nibbled on her thumb nail as if she was seriously pondering the idea. "Um…I don't know," she replied tongue in cheek, barely keeping her smile in check. "The new Mustang? I heard it's a heck of a good ride."

His answering smirk was downright filthy as he replied, "Nothing is as good a ride as you, baby."

"What a charmer," she returned, her smile widening.

"You love it when I talk dirty and you know it."

She did. She couldn't deny she was enraptured with Angelus's sensual nature. However, she still felt like teasing him so when he didn't really answer her question, she gave him a shrug and said, "Well, since you can't seem to find the words—dirty or otherwise—to tell me what you want…" She swung her leg over him as if she was going to get off his lap. "I guess that means you don't want anything I have to offer."

"I don't think so, lover," was all he said and Buffy giggled wildly when he suddenly wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist and flipped them, quickly putting her underneath him. "You know what I want and I think it's time I took you out for another test drive to prove it…" he told her right before he fused their mouths together for another long and bone melting kiss.

Which of course led to other things and before he was through, Buffy had no doubts as to what Angelus really wanted; and her heart felt whole for the first time since Angel had left.

******************************************B&Aus*****************************************

**Sunnydale: The Magik Shop:**

Giles quietly shut the door to the store, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He and Jenny had spent hours going through the entire inventory of the shop and hadn't found a single Orb. He was at his wits end. Angelus had to be stopped before he destroyed Buffy. "Well, that settles it. We'll have to kill him ourselves," he said tiredly. He did not look forward to taking on Angelus and he feared Buffy's reaction to his plan even more.

"No Rupert, we still have another option. There's an occult store in Los Angeles, off Melrose Avenue in Hollywood. I know the owner. I'll call Madge tonight. I'm sure she has one and I'll ask her to Fed Ex it to me. I can have it here by tomorrow night."

For a moment Giles was speechless. However, when he realized he would not have to go head to head with Angelus, nor would he be forced to possibly kill the only man Buffy had ever loved…his relief was tangible and he grabbed jenny up and hugged her. "That's marvelous!" he said excitedly.

Jenny hugged him back and for a moment they were as they used to be—before he found out who she was. But as soon as it started, it ended when Giles suddenly pulled back and harrumphed, straightening his jacket self-consciously.

"Um…I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I don't know what came over me. I—"

Jenny placed her finger over his lips, halting whatever else he was going to say. She smiled. "I'm not. I've missed you, Rupert. And I would like nothing more than to make things right with us."

Giles swallowed hard. He had missed her too. Terribly so. Yes, he was still upset with her, but it wasn't something he couldn't get over. And that was all it took for him to make a decision. "I'd like that too."

They leaned in and kissed softly. Giles moaned low in his throat at the first touch of her lips with his and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her to him. Jenny looped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with just as much passion.

Who knows how long they would have stood there if a suspiciously British sounding voice hadn't interrupted them by yelling out for them to "get a bloody room already!"

They broke apart, both of them breathing hard and flushed.

Well then…" Giles said, taking off his glasses (which were annoyingly steamed up) and polishing them. "I suppose you should call your friend. The quicker we get the Orb, the quicker we get rid of Angelus and the threat he poses."

Jenny was tingling from head to toe and she really wanted to continue what they'd started, but Giles was right. Restoring Angel's soul was far more important than slaking her desires at the moment. "You're right. We better…"

"Get going," Giles supplied.

Jenny nodded and headed for Rupert's little silver wagon. Giles beat her there, and ever the gentleman, he opened her door and helped her inside the cramped interior of the vehicle. Jenny graced him with a happy smile, obviously pleased things were back on track with them and their relationship.

They were debating on whether to tell Buffy about bringing Angel back, with Jenny arguing for filling her in and Giles listing the reasons that he was against it when he pulled up in front of her building.

"Rupert," Jenny said as he shut off the car, "you cannot honestly think she won't be happy to have Angel back?"

"At this point I can't be sure of anything. Angelus is ruthless when he decides he wants something. Look what he did to Drusilla? He turned her into a mad creature. I have noticed a particularly disturbing change in his behavior towards Buffy and I can't help but think he is trying to…" Giles stopped suddenly as if it was too terrible to say.

"To what?" Jenny asked.

Giles fumbled uncomfortably with his bow tie, loosening it. "To seduce her," he finally confessed.

Jenny shook her head. "Angelus's M.O. is torture and terrorize. Buffy would never fall for that."

Running a weary hand along his face, Giles filled Jenny in on some of the things he'd learned about Angelus since he had returned. "You're wrong," he told her. "Angelus is not just known for his vicious torture and killing sprees. He's also known as the demon with the face of an angel. There are several chapters of The Watcher's Diaries that are filled with his numerous conquests—all of which he never showed a fang, until it was far too late for his victims." Jenny finally looked nervous, and Giles nodded. Good. She should be. He took her hand in his. "Trust me when I tell you, Angelus is far more deadly when he's nice than when he's not. That is why it is imperative we re-curse him as soon as possible."

Jenny nodded thoughtfully. "You know, my family always wondered why Janna went off with Darla. Perhaps she had seen Angelus. He had been around town. Maybe she thought him handsome and Darla might have lured her out with a promise to meet him. Hearing what you just told me, it makes me wonder. It also makes me realize he's far more dangerous than we ever realized. He can never be set free again."

"You're right. I think we must stress to Buffy that her and Angel cannot see each other once he's back. She is his key to perfect happiness and through that—"

"We won't have to worry about that anymore," Jenny said, interrupting him.

"We won't? Why?"

"Because, I realized my people were wrong to put that loophole in the curse." Giles agreed, but he did not see an answer to the problem. Jenny however did. "When I was translating the curse, I found the part where it mentions "Angelus will never know true happiness and when he does he will be cast back to hell"." She rolled her eyes. "Well that, as we know now, is not exactly how it works. Angel is cast out and the demon returns."

"What can we do about it? Can you alter the curse somehow?"

"I already have," Jenny said.

"Y-you have?" Giles stuttered, stunned.

Jenny nodded. "I thought it unfair to Angel anyhow, so I changed the wording and made his soul a gift, rather than a curse. Once we restore it…he can never lose it again."

Giles was once again speechless. "Jenny," he finally said, "that is…amazing!" He leaned across the center divider and kissed her quick and rather forcefully for a moment. When he pulled back he was smiling. "Well now, that changes everything. Armed with this knowledge I must agree with you. We need to tell Buffy immediately. This way, if she knows she can have Angel back and be with him as well, we can assure ourselves that she will be on our side when it comes time to shove Angelus back to hell where he belongs."

"Exactly," Jenny agreed.

There was a brief awkward silence until Jenny said, "Well, I better go. I'll talk to Madge and then call you later. Okay?"

Giles nodded. And after another brief kiss, they said their goodbyes and Jenny exited the car. Giles watched her go as she walked into the multi rise apartment complex, feeling (for the second time that night) full of hope, only this time it wasn't just for Buffy…it was for himself too.

***************************************B&Aus************************************

**Later that night:**

Angelus stood next to her bed, gazing down at his sleeping mate. Once again, he was struggling with the emotions Buff made him feel. He should be ripping her world apart, yet he hadn't chained her up or even raised a hand to her for treating him like a one night stand tonight. He had come here with punishment in mind, and instead, he had given her hours of pleasure.

It was appalling!

He was the Scourge of Europe for fucks sake! Yet here he was standing next to a sleeping Slayer and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed next to her and hold her. He should be wanting to rip her head off and bathe in her blood! And sometimes he still felt that way, but then he'd see her and she'd smile at him…and he was captivated all over again.

He hated it!

He should just snap her neck right now and be done with it! But, he couldn't force himself to kill her. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

_What the ever-loving-hell was wrong with him?!_

She had catapulted her way into his un-dead heart and he detested the myriad of emotions that confession brought forth. He'd like to say it was just the spell Amy had performed, but he knew that was a lie. No, this went deeper…like an infection he couldn't see or treat. It had corrupted him and Angelus had no idea what to do to get her out.

He'd never been hooked on a woman. Not even Darla had possessed him like this and she'd been his damned Sire—not to mention, a practiced and quite talented courtesan. And while Darla had been a magnificent lay, she'd never driven him to distraction the way his little mate did. And that alone was another conundrum…

What the hell had he been thinking to mate himself with a Slayer?!

Angelus ran a knuckle down her cheek, his eyes drinking her in, taking note of the peaceful, contented look on her face. He should just turn her now, but he wasn't ready to do that and he refused to look too deeply as to why. He simply told himself that he loved her heat when he was inside her.

It was his story and he was sticking to it.

He could only imagine what Spike would say when he found out about the mating. That actually made him smile. Since when did he give two shits what Spike thought? He didn't. However, his own feeling were what disturbed him to no end.

This all started when he and Buff were infected with the spirits of dead lovers. Maybe the spirit that had inhabited him had infected him with some kind of love toxin. That actually made sense to him. He needed to find out. Unable to help himself, he glanced at Buff one final time, before he left her bedroom without a sound, leaping to the ground with ease. He glanced upwards wondering if the next time he stood here he'd be coming to kill her, however, before he let that thought take hold, he turned on his heel and headed towards the Sunnydale High School and the Library. He needed to check out whatever research Ol' Ripper might have dug up when Buff was infected with the ghost like he was.

He quickened his pace and he noticed the farther he got from Buff and her stimulating presence, the more determined he became to find a way to rid himself of the intolerable love feelings that weighed him down. He was a demon. He sure as hell wasn't pansy-assed Angel ready to declare his love with a Claddagh ring. Angelus snorted in contempt. Love was an emotion he had no business even entertaining, much less allowing into his consciousness!

Ugh! He was disgusted with himself! The fact that he was even thinking like this was making him feel more and more like his weak soul by the second and he simply could not allow that.

Buff had somehow tainted him, and he wanted to be free. Free to be the son of a bitch he was. Free to act as cruel and as ugly as he wanted without the sickening warm and fuzzy emotions for the Slayer choking him-unmanning him!

At that thought he felt his stomach recoil. Never!

Angelus put his head down and strode ahead, his fists clenched at his side and his dark coat billowing out behind him as he marched towards the library and hopefully a solution to his dilemma.

The scowl on his face kept all demons at bay, and God-or the devil, help anyone who was foolish enough to cross his path right then.

****************************************B&Aus***************************************

**Okay guys, I know this was shorter than my normal chappies, however, the next one is going to be monumental and since this one ended where this fic began, I thought it best to stop here. I used some of the words I used at the beginning, but simply copying and pasting the same parts would be boring and an insult to you guys, so I delved deeper and wrote a fresh scene. Hope you guys love seeing Angelus struggling with his love as much as I do. (Evil laugh) Poor baby. He doesn't even know he's caught and hog tied yet, does he? ;) lol!**

**Anyhow, click that blue button and feed the musie beast. You know what a little review whore she is! Lol! ;) ;) **


End file.
